Sublimated Attraction
by baby-rose15
Summary: This is a piece on every episode ever aired. It is the examination of Booth and Brennan's relationship from people that interact with them over the course of an episode. Chapter 131 is "The Memories in the Shallow Grave" The beginning of season 7!
1. Explanation

Explanation

_Updated at the Beginning of Season 7 – November 3, 2011_

Before _Sublimated Attraction _begins I just want to offer a small explanation as to what this story is, but it you want to get started please feel free to skip ahead onto the pilot. For my regular readers please feel free to to go straight onto the latest chapter.

I often wonder watching Bones what the people they interact with think when they watch the dynamic our favorite pair of partners have. Therefore, I took it upon myself as a summer 2009 writing project. Now we are into the fall of 2011, and in my own opinion, my writing has improved drastically throughout writing this and thanks to your feedback and simple improvement. That being said if you see something that you believe needs corrected please let me know, but I reserve the right as the author to not go back and correct or to go back and make the changes if I see fit. If I don't change anything it's not an insult to you it's just me determining that I don't believe it needs fixed for any number of reasons.

The first six seasons are complete. As season seven airs I will be writing pieces for each episode as it becomes available. When there is a new episode, it usually takes me a couple of days following the airing of an episode to post the piece. Mainly because I'm crazy and need to watch the episode at least twice before I'm comfortable writing on it, that and work and the real world has to come first.

For those of you that are new to this story, bare in mind that there are six full seasons, which means there are more than 129 episodes, meaning more than 129 chapters. It is an endeavor to sit down and read them all in one sitting. Also, because they are not normally from anyone in the squint squad you have to struggle to remember whose talking. I would recommend reading it after watching the episode on a re-run or on the DVDs, not that you have to just a recommendation.

As I started with the beginning, there are some repeat characters, but I try as hard as possible to get people outside of the Squint Squad. Goodman, Cullen, Max, Perotta, Cam, Angela, Sweets, and Gordon Gordon all make multiple appearances; Booth and Brennan also make the rare appearance. They are short and will for the most part are always short, some episodes allow me to write on multiple characters which makes them longer, or the episodes are heavy emotionally, _3.15 The Pain in the Heart_ is an example.

Rolling into season seven this will probably change given that the dynamic has changed so much with _6.23 The Change in the Game_. That we shall see how this collection changes and adapts as we go.

Keep in mind as your reading that the relationship we see in today took awhile, including a coma, a flashback, a book, a whole lot of cases, and a separation, to get to so the observations will slowly change. At the beginning of each piece I will let you know who it is speaking, and anything else that I think is important.

The title is from _Mayhem on the Cross_ (4.21, chapter 80)_._ When Sweets and Gordon Gordon are talking about Sweets' book and Sweets say that they have both sublimated their attraction to one another, because their working relationship is paramount.

Before I begin let me make this perfectly clear: **I DO NOT OWN BONES**. **It is the property of Fox, Hart Hanson, Kathy Rechis, the actors that portray the characters and anyone else that I missed**. This is a good thing because well to be honest they do a much better job creating a full story than I ever will be.

I just want to thank everyone that has already read, reviewed, favorited, story alerted, and lurks on the story. Please feel free, and you are encouraged, to leave comments on any and all that go up. All right, I think that is it. Enjoy _Sublimated Attraction_.

Your Humble Author,

Baby Rose


	2. Pilot

**Here's the Pilot, it's from Cullens point of view.**

* * *

1.1 – Pilot – Deputy Direct Cullen

I told him he was going to have to talk to Dr. Brennan again on this case. He didn't look happy. Their last case was solved quickly but the two of them had an awful time working together. Dr Brennan was a handful I've never had an agent make it through a case with her, besides Booth. As he managed to already solve one with her he gets the honor of trying to do it again. He was already complaining that her assistant wouldn't put him through. I just told him to get creative and that she's in Guatemala until Tuesday. His eyes lit up with an idea.

I got a phone call from my secretary to tell me something that Booth did. "He did what?" He guaranteed a squint a field roll. I have to talk to him immediately.

Now he's in my office justifying it, and surprisingly doing a good job of it. She apparently identified the murder weapon and murder based on the x-rays, who can actually do that? He just says that she's amazing and if this is what it takes to get her help then he's willing to do it. Well he wants' to take her out in the field, it's on him. I made that much clear.

Now they're both in my office telling me that, it's Cleo Eller, what a case for a squint to be in the field. Booth has a plan of attack, and manages to convince me that it's the way to go. She'll have the details on cause of death by this afternoon. She does work fast.

She threatened a Senator; this is why squints don't belong in the field. She didn't even tell Booth she was going to talk to the Senator. She was trying to defend him, I surprisingly don't care. Booth pointed out that Dr. Brennan figured out that the Senator was sleeping with Cleo, well that's good. No squints in the field anyway, they just make a mess.

They went after the senator that night with a warrant. If they're right, I'll give them all the credit, but if this doesn't work out then this will be even more of a mess. As it turns out the sledgehammer was in the senator's basement.

I got a call later that night. Dr. Brennan figured out that it was the Senators aid, all of the evidence fit. Nevertheless, she shot the man without any warning. Albeit only in the leg, but she did it with alcohol on her breath. Booth arrested her, we're not going to press charges, the man was trying to light her on fire. Booth said he's going to take her out in the field again. Fine, fine whatever just as long as she doesn't get a gun. I cannot have squints running around shooting people, murders or not.

* * *

**_Man in the S.U.V. _is next. :)**


	3. The Man in the SUV

**This is from the homeland security agent, Agent Gibson, that worked with them, and the victims wife, Sahar**

**

* * *

**

1.2 – Man in the S.U.V. – Agent Gibson & Sahar

**Agent Gibson**

Booth was on this case with me, which I'm fine with, but he's insisting on bringing in Dr. Brennan, because she's the best. I'm not so happy about it; she's the one that kicked my ass in the airport a month ago when Booth had me hold her for questioning, but if she can help.

She's pissed about being overseen, but she says that she can id him without DNA, she must be good. Although she clearly doesn't like me. Sarcasm is her best friend.

Masruk is the Bomber, but she won't give me the data, she'll only give it to Booth. Why is that? I have jurisdiction in the matter. Maybe there's something there or there will be something there. He certainly is the only one she trusts with her science even though he seems to have a distaste for it.

Booth's right she is good, they solved it. They bomber was Masruk's brother. Booth took him out just before he detonated the bomb. I know how Booth hates it but when he left with her, he seemed at least happy for the company.

* * *

**Sahar**

They're insisting that it's Hammed, this FBI agent, and his partner wearing the funny boots. She's all science doesn't understand that there is no way that he did this, he's a good man, he loves this country. The agent is more emphatic to what I'm saying.

I was right, he was murdered. The agent is apologetic about the search; she doesn't think that anything wrong has happened. He tries to get her to stop, which she doesn't she just gets mad at him for lying.

When I ask when I can bury him, she tells me that she's still retrieving body parts. He tries to tell her that I don't need the details, and she informs him that Muslim law requires her to retrieve as much as possible before burial. I'm impressed, not only is she honest, but she knows more than just science. He is clearly shocked by her knowledge too. I guess she's here for the science and he does the investigating. They make a good team, even if it's a little abrasive.


	4. The Boy in a Tree

**Here's _A Boy in a Tree_ it has the County Sheriff, the Headmaster of Hanover Prep, the Venezuelan Ambassador, and then Sid. There's not a whole lot of insight in this one so I apologize.**

* * *

1.3 – A Boy in a Tree – Sheriff, Headmaster, Ambassador, and Sid

**County Sheriff**

Seeley is here with Dr. Brennan, I worked with her a while ago. She is definitely tasked oriented. He tries to point out that being nice to the locals would help, she doesn't care. She didn't even flinch when the head fell off and then the whole body fell out of the tree. She just asked for evidence bags.

The met me in the middle of no where to get the tapes, they were fighting when I got there. Six inches from each other's faces. Unfortunately, all of their anger was directed at me when I interrupted with the tapes. He doesn't like me any more either.

Well the Bone lady solved it. They were right not a suicide. They are a good team I just hope I don't have to work with them again anytime soon.

* * *

**Headmaster of Hanover Prep**

Great now the FBI is here. This is a secure campus, why the sheriff brought in the FBI I'm not sure. It's clearly a suicide, he's hanging. The anthropologist, Dr. Brennan, is blunt all she cares about is the remains; she doesn't even really want to talk to anyone but her assistant and the Agent she's here with. He clearly doesn't like my school telling me to back up multiple times. I just want this over with.

He doesn't want to help us out with the media; I don't understand what his problem is. It's clearly a suicide. He doesn't think that it is or he just wants to rattle our cages, I'm not sure what his problem is.

The school psychiatrist agrees that this is a suicide and yet Agent Booth and Dr Brennan are still pushing this. Dr. Brennan thinks it's possible that a Venezuelan hit squad got into the school. Agent Booth wants to question the boy's roommate, why won't they let this drop. Together they seem bent on murder happening inside my school.

They found a sex tape and now not only is the Agent disdainful but so is his scientist. She's even backing him up on his threats to be taken down to FBI headquarters in handcuffs.

One of our students killed another. The disdainful partners were right, it was murder. I still don't know what their problem was with the school.

* * *

**Ambassador of Venezuela**

They found my son, hanging from a tree at his school. The FBI agent and his partner are calm as they inform us. She gives us the medal he wore. I hope that the church will allow us to bury him in consecrated ground.

I went to talk to Dr. Brennan I wanted her to see that my son was not capable of committing suicide because he gained the ability to hear. Something he wasn't born with.

The school said that it was a suicide it just isn't possible so I sent someone from the embassies security. Unfortunately, Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth caught him, which means that it couldn't have been outsiders.

Nestor was killed by his friends because he was going to do the right thing. I knew my son couldn't have committed suicide. Dr. Brennan tells me that my son was a good man, that I did raise him right. I am grateful for their help and her assurances but know I have to go bury my son.

* * *

**Sid**

She is tall, Booth's Bone lady. She's pretty and smart as well. I get why Booth is always telling me about her. She's fascinating, the way she's always focused on their work only taking momentary breaks to discuss something else. Then her squint squad showed up talking about disgusting science. This is a restaurant, I can't have them talking about that. Booth is uncomfortable with all of them.

They were all back, Booth was upset by it. I don't actually care as long as they don't talk about the blood and guts. Booth declared the bar his and the booth theirs. When she came over to sit by him, they had a conversation that caused him to smile and then he kicked her out. But before she went back to her science friends, she left him a card of some kind, which seemed to make his day.

* * *

**_The Man in the Bear_ is up next, and that one should be fun. **

**Babyrose**

* * *


	5. The Man in the Bear

**Alright this is _The Man in the Bear_. There were numerous viewpoints I could have gone with but I decided to stick with only the Sheriff that they worked with in Aurora Washington.**

* * *

1.4 – The Man in the Bear – Sheriff Chris Cutter

The FBI Agent from D.C. was attempting to be polite, but I could tell he didn't think that I was being cooperative. There was a knock on the door and a beautiful woman was standing there. She's here with Agent Booth, his forensic anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan.

She's bossy and got right down to business. They need the rest of the body. He was incredulous that they would find more body parts in the bear scat. If the pretty lady wants to go out and look for bear crap then they can go out and look for bear crap. Agent Booth accused me of only wanting to work with them now because I'd met Bones. I assume he meant her although I have no idea why he calls her Bones. That is not a name for a lady. She doesn't appear to like it but has given up trying to get him to not use it. I tried to ask her to dinner, he just put an arm around her and told me that they were working.

Booth and Dr. Brennan tell me that it's a cannibal. He's trying to make sure and he's not bothered by her long explanation that she has seen this before. He is bothered by the fact that she doesn't know if she would eat human flesh. He's handling this better than I am though, I can't finish my lunch, he must deal with her scientific bluntness often it he's ok with this.

The partners are in my office linking with Dr. Brennan's beautiful associate, they found a tattoo. When I made a comment about her associate, both of them got defensive. The kid who the tattoo belongs to, came up to visit Sherman, so we went and visited him. Sherman escaped out the back and Booth followed, meanwhile Dr. Brennan started to search the place, breaking open the freezer to find a lot of weird colored meat.

We all ended up at the bar in town. I was talking to Booth but he was all caught up watching Dr. Brennan dance with Charlie, and then Dr. Rigby. I was talking to someone else and decide I should rescue her from them. I didn't get very long before he came over and rescued her from me. She'd been leading with everyone else but he managed to do the leading now.

The next morning we went out into the woods to look for Sherman. I was following behind the partners as he complained about the fact that she didn't meet him for breakfast. She was confused by his concern over her morning habits but I wasn't given his intervention last night. He found his button on the trail, according to her it was an old fish chewer trick, I think she means snake eater.

It was Dr. Rigby. I couldn't believe it. I went to the hotel bar for breakfast and to congradulate them. They were sitting at the bar, talking I decided not to interrupt. She was all excited about the case talking to him. He was just listening patiently as she rambled on. Something she said made him smile, and then suddenly he pushed his food away. She tried to feed him some cornflakes. I wonder if either of them realizes their attraction to the other?

* * *

**Just so you all know I went ahead and changed the names of chapters to the title of the episode that they're from. It was getting to confusing to but the characters and the titles in. Have a lovely day.**

**Babyrose**


	6. The Boy in a Bush

**Hi, I realize it's been a while since i've updated but i'm post five at once. Some of them are harder to write than I hoped so I had to wait for my muse to help me out. So this is from A Boy in a Bush, it's from the little boy that Brennan questions point of view. Enjoy.**

* * *

1.5 – Boy in a Bush – Sean Cook

The FBI agent that came to the house about Charlie was friendly, he fixed our video games and didn't grill me and David about what happened he just sat and play the game with us. He didn't ask any questions until right before he was leaving. David ended up admitting that we were at the mall rather than at the park like we'd told Margret and the police. So he knew that the police were looking in the wrong place for Charlie.

The agent brought his partner to meet us. She was beautiful, really smart though, I didn't really understand anything she was talking about. The FBI agented did though and together they figure out that I took Charlie out of the mall to meet someone. I swear I didn't think that he was going to kill Charlie; I just didn't want to be taken away from Margret.

The museum lady came to talk to me at the FBI. She knew what it was like to be a foster kid. How nice it was to be in a home with my brother, we had bunk beds. She told me that if I told her who did this to Charlie she would let me go back to Margret with David. There was no way that she could promise that. But she was sure that her friend at the FBI would make it happen, I think she meant her partner.

The partners got me and David back to Margret, after they arrest Skylar's father for killing Charlie. The museum lady waited with me and David while we waited for the FBI agent to bring Margret to us, I was so happy to see her. The museum lady kept her promise, and her partner helped her keep it. They were good partners.

* * *


	7. The Man in the Wall

**This is from Tessa's point of view.**

* * *

1.6 – The Man in the Wall – Tessa

A couple of months ago Seeley got a new partner. It didn't bother me at first he didn't seem to like her very much. However, a couple of months ago he started talking about her more and more often. At first it was just about the gross body that they brought in a how she wouldn't flinch. Then it was something she did that he didn't understand. Then it was how she could not possibly understand some reference he'd made. Before long he was talking about her when ever we did anything.

It was when she called in the middle of dinner and he had to go, it couldn't have waited until we were done, he just paid the bill and dragged me to the crime scene. When we got there, the agent that met us was concerned with her ability to work on this case because she appeared to be high. I could see what the agent meant when we got to the bottom of the stairs.

Dr. Brennan's pupils were the size of saucers; she was twitchy and pacing all over the place, interrupting the agents, interrupting Seeley. Yet he couldn't actually stop watching her, I decided it was time for me to leave, and he barely took two seconds to say good-bye to me. He did the right thing giving me a cab fare and kissing me goodbye. But he was more concerned with Dr. Brennan.

We were planning a vacation together, and I had been excited to go until I'd actually seen him interact with Dr. Brennan. That and one of the girls in the lab said something about moving in together, which I am not ready for as long as he's looking at Dr. Brennan instead of me in when we're in the same room.

I told him that a work thing came up and couldn't go with him anymore. I know he went on the trip anyway, just like I know that he talked to Dr. Brennan before he left and not me. I started to distance myself spending less and less time with him once he got back, he was spending more and more time with Dr. Brennan, I'm not sure he even noticed. Eventually we broke up, decided to go our separate ways. It was for the best he seems only to be concerned with his partner.

* * *


	8. The Man on Death Row

**This piece is from Amy Morton's, Epps attorney, and Deputy Director Cullen**

* * *

1.7 – The Man on Death Row – Amy Morton & Deputy Director Cullen

**Amy Morton**

Howard Epps is innocent, I'm sure of that, which is why I went to Booth, to ask him to look back into the evidence that he provided that put Epps on Death Row in the first place. I knew that if I could convince him to look into it again, he would thoroughly look into it. And he didn't disappoint he even got his partner at the Jeffersonian, Dr. Brennan, to help.

They we're an interesting team to watch. I couldn't tell if they sleeping together, I would be if I was her and I told her that. She just scoffed and said that the vibe I was noticing was tension. Whatever there was definitely a vibe there. You could see that because she was working on this as a favor for him. And they worked together really well even when they didn't really seem to be getting along.

Well, Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan got Epps' execution staid but not because he was innocent like I thought he was, rather because he was a serial killer. I couldn't believe it. Booth and Brennan told him that he would be found guilty of those murders too. He tried to touch her, Booth moved to stop him but he was too slow for Brennan who broke Epps wrist. Booth was clearly proud of her for that. Yeah there was something going on between them.

**

* * *

**

**Deputy Director Cullen**

Booth opened up a case that we closed seven years ago, at the suggestion of a young idealistic lawyer from the innocence project. Because now he had doubts, as to whether the man should be executed. But he didn't stop at just questioning the attorney about his sexual activity with the victim, he'd gotten the Squints involve. Squints they just make things messy when I would really like for the whole ordeal to be over.

He and Dr. Brennan were really starting to get along though solving cases; they'd solved everything I'd sent their way since they were paired up. I couldn't tell them they couldn't have the equipment they'd ask for because Dr. Brennan and her team were always right. I had to trust their results even if it meant that the execution of a man that deserved it was postponed.

She is still not getting a gun, I don't care if she's always right.


	9. The Girl in the Fridge

**So here is Michael Stires, Brennans grad advisor that comes to visit durning a case. It's a longer piece, just so you know.**

* * *

1.8 – The Girl in the Fridge – Michael Stires

She is the same old Brennan, expecting compromise right off the bat. She asked me to dinner as he walked in with a refrigerator containing a body. He must be her partner at the FBI; she talks about him a lot. He's made it possible for her to help people in the here and now and not the past.

I watched her work the next day. She's beautiful when she works, her hair pulled back, and all of her attention focused on the victim before her. She does this squinting thing when she finds something new a mixture of trying to processes exactly what she is seeing and excitement at having found it. It was that look that attracted me to her in the first place all those years ago. He says something about having trained her well, but to not tell her that. He's proud of her, I'm sure he benefits enormously from having her as his partner but he is proud of her when she finds something new not just because it helps him but because it makes her happy.

She wanted to prove to me that the victim's stress fractures and degeneration of the ileum were the cause of being held captive not just her thyroid condition. She proved it to me systematically with that holographic machine her friend ran. It was impressive and I eventually conceded the point, her findings appeared to be irrefutable. He just watched impressed with her ability to win at the game we'd created.

When she found out that, I was working for the defense in the trial she was livid, I didn't actually understand why until the next morning when I was going over her findings for the defense. The two men that had tried to stop and question me in a brotherly manner the day before were there videotaping, as well as her artist friend, her boss, and her partner. They were there to watch her make sure she didn't give too much away. I questioned her on one of her findings and they all became distraught. I didn't understand why? I always question someone's findings, I'm a professor. They informed me rather curtly that I was entitled to know her findings but not how she came by them. A nuance I hadn't appreciated until that moment. In the spirit of cooperation, I gave her my findings. They didn't take it as a kind gesture; instead, they were all insulted that I would think to correct her findings.

The trial was a difficult thing to witness, her case it was solid, but all I had to do was be the friendly understandable scientist and offer a different explanation for Maggie's injuries. Brennan did what she's always done best: give the clean clinical assessment of what happened. She built the story of Maggie's injuries, and did it well; unfortunately, for her it was in the scientific terms that the jury was having a hard time processing. I could she her jury consultant complaining to her partner about how Brennan has a hard time connecting with the jury, her partner tried to defend her.

It was easy work for me to tear apart her findings for them, I just had to point out that she was difficult to follow, and that I wasn't sure why she'd become a forensic anthropologist if she couldn't connect to the victims. It hurt me to say, that I disagreed with the findings of my brightest student but that was my job.

I watched her try and convince the district attorney that she had to get back up on the stand that she could rebut everything that I said, and having seen her findings I was sure that she could, but not necessarily in a manner that would convince this jury. When the attorney said he would think about it unconvincingly that she turned to him. She implored him that she knew what she was talking about and that she had to get back up there, she wanted him to convince the attorney that it was necessary. He did something fascinating he told her would try, he didn't make any promises but you could see that he would figure out a way to get her on the stand if he had to threaten someone.

The next day I tried to talk to her to apologize for the mess that this had become, for impugning her in front of a jury. She just told me to go to hell. When I walked into the courtroom, her partner was trying to convince the attorney to let her onto the stand, to use some line of questioning that he had come up with. She was oblivious to his efforts when she came into the room a moment later. Whatever the agent had come up with must have been convincing because the attorney called her to the stand again.

She got a sparkle in her eye as in tore apart the doubt that I'd created, with scientific terms, the attorney was frustrated she wasn't connecting any better. Therefore, he asked her why she became a forensic anthropologist, the attorney I was working with objected as she asked why it was relevant. The attorney's reasoning was that I had brought it up so it was fair game. The judge allowed it since I had talked about it; I'm not cut out for this testifying business.

He asked if her parents had left when she was fifteen and that they'd never found anything for her. I had known that but I didn't realize that it was the driving force behind her work, to provide people with the answers that she never got. She leveled a glare at her partner before saying that yes but it didn't matter. What mattered is that Maggie's wrists were broken because she was trying to escape, that her ankle bones were ground together because the legs were bound and the her side was slowly being eaten away by a painful infection. It was the pain that eventually killed her; her captures kept giving her morphine to keep her quiet and eventually they over dosed her. That was what mattered, not that she was dry and boring, what mattered was that this girl was murdered because two people were trying to make some money off her ransom.

As soon as she left the courtroom, her partner followed trying to talk to her. I was walking out as she said that he had no right to share that information, to bring it up. I was surprised I barely knew what happened to her parents but her partner knew. He apologized telling her that it was necessary, she'd asked him to get her back on the stand, and that was the only way he could. Moreover, when Brennan didn't seem convinced with that argument he simply said that I was his case too and he did what was necessary, before leaving. She watched him go; I could see that she was still mad at him. When she saw me, her anger seemed to intensify before she strode after her partner. I guess that ship has sailed, she won't be forgiving me anytime soon. Her partner though will probably have better luck, she trusts him more than she would like to admit I suspect, and he gives her the ability to do what she's always wanted. Find answers.

* * *


	10. The Man in the Fallout Shelter

**Here's the last one for today, it's from the episode that they are in quarantine in the lab over christmas, so it is from Goodman's point of view.**

* * *

1.9 - The Man in the Fallout Shelter - Goodman 

Trapped in the anthropology unit of the medico-legal lab was not my idea of a good Christmas, I have two little girls at home who's faces lighting up as they open their presents Christmas morning, that the very essence of Christmas. The quarantine however did give me the opportunity to watch Dr. Brennan and her now partner Agent Booth. Its ironic how well they seem to work together, and are even friendly with each other, given her original misgivings about being a liaison with the FBI.

He was concerned about her take on Christmas, wondering why she was such a Grinch, until Ms. Montenegro pointed out that Dr. Brennan's parents disappeared just before Christmas when she was fifteen. That explained a lot to all of us. Booth reacted best to it though, taking it in stride not trying to bring it up with her but rather he helped her solve the case that had started this whole mess. He was not much help as far as the actual forensic work went but he did his part over the phone making the contacts he needed to get her as much information as possible, and theorizing with myself over the man's habits and plans.

They solved it, as per usual and Dr. Brennan tried to track down Ivy Gilisby. She sat in her office making phone call after phone call on Christmas Eve trying to track the woman down. Booth watched her carefully through the windows of her office while he took part in our resourceful Christmas celebration. He was not going to interrupt her but he was constantly making sure that she was ok.

When we were freed from the quarantine, everyone was quick to leave except Dr. Brennan. Agent Booth was leaving quickly with the rest of us when he realized that she was not with us and he stopped. I am not sure of the details but I am sure that he wanted to make sure that she knew he would celebrate with her if nothing else, that she was not alone.

I am continuously surprised that their partnership continues, Dr. Brennan has driven away numerous different agents and yet there is something about him that has caused him to stick. She may have complained about working with him in the first place, but now she will not work with anyone besides him. He takes her out into the real world allows her to live a little, which was my original goal in assigning her to the FBI, but I had not thought that she would really take to it as she has. I can only assume it is because of the man, one who she has come to respect and maybe even consider a friend. Only time will tell, how their relationship will evolve, and it will be an interesting process to watch.

* * *

**I hope you liked them, I'm going to keep working of season one, some of them are hard because the relationship we see in season four definately doesn't exist yet. Alright that's all.**

**Babyrose**

* * *


	11. The Woman at the Airport

**This is when they went to LA, it's from the annoying agent they were assigned to work with in LA field office. Enjoy.**

* * *

1.10 – The Woman at the Airport – Agent Finn

The field office insisted that I need help on this case from D.C. at first I was aggravated that they didn't think that I was capable. Then I discovered that they were in fact sending Dr. Temperance Brennan and her partner Special Agent Seeley Booth out. I'd heard out their unusual partnership, one of the few in the bureau that was between two different organizations. I saw it as an opportunity though. Dr. Brennan's book was being made into a movie and maybe I could convince her to let me write the screenplay.

They were an interesting pair to watch work, though I didn't particularly enjoy it myself. She didn't seem to care about the screenplay and would just ignore me whenever I asked questions or she would leave it to Booth to scold me. He seemed to just thoroughly dislike me, snapping at me whenever I went anywhere with them and eventually he just started leaving me behind. When I confronted him about it, he told me that as far as he was concerned that there was nothing better than the FBI and if I didn't believe that I should just get out.

They were fascinating to watch work though. They were incredibly different, he was a fabulous investigator, his instincts were flawless, he followed every lead, and when it came to science, he trusted her instincts. He took her out into the field with him letting her question when appropriate, but he would always cut me off.

She was a different matter. People weren't her thing, but she had a drive to solve this murder that was only matched only by him. She didn't really seem to care about the movie all she cared about was the murder, and the ridiculousness of plastic surgery. She spent hours in the coroners examination room to find the weapon, talking to the people back at her lab as often as necessary, and going out with Agent Booth into the field.

They seemed to be complete opposites, and yet they worked so well together. Bouncing ideas off each other, bickering, ignoring me was all done with a kind of rapport that a lot of partners the wish that they had. They had a definite vibe about them. I wasn't sure if they were a couple but they seemed to be working on developing a friendship as a basis for something more.

After he'd arrested the call girl responsible, I'd watched them together on the balcony of her hotel. He'd found out the victims true identity, as a favor to her because it was so important to her. They watched the typical LA scene that was occurring on the pool deck to look out at the city companionably, they were working on that friendship, that's for sure.

* * *


	12. The Woman in the Car

**I'm back, and I'm not going to lie this is quite an excerise in writing, but the good news is that I have managed to finish season one, and will be moving on to season two shortly. Thank you for being patient with me I hopefully will be able to update a little more regularly with the rest of them, but who knows I have to write them when my muse strikes.**

**This is from Samantha Pickerings point of view she was the annoying agent sent from the State department that no one but Hodgins wanted to talk to. Enjoy.**

* * *

1.11 – The Woman in the Car – Samantha Pickering

I was sent on a security review to the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab to interview Dr. Brennan and her team with the exception of Dr. Hodgins. It was also requested that I interview Dr. Goodman the head of the institution. There is nothing complicated about the process and it should not have taken very long or been very difficult, all I needed to do was clarify a few quick questions that the State Department had concerning their pasts and their demeanors and then they would be free to continue about their business. They however made this the most difficult review I have ever performed.

None of them really wanted to talk to me with the exception of the artist who babbled on about anything she found relevant, it did make it clear that she was committed to working there no matter how "ambivalent" she tried to seem. The rest of them were confrontational and evasive on the subjects I was trying to question them on. When I finally got to Dr. Brennan she didn't even answer the first question, rather she asked what my security clearance was and when I wouldn't tell her she picked up the phone and called the Secretary of State herself, which resulted in the review being terminated. Meaning that I'd wasted a whole day in this lab questioning some of the least cooperative people that I had ever met.

The day did allow me to watch the teamwork on the case that they were working on with an FBI agent; my paper work told me that it was most likely Special Agent Seeley Booth. He and Dr. Brennan seemed to get along fairly well, for the most part at least, they were both so focused on the case because it meant finding a little boy that had been taken after his mother was murdered, and I almost felt bad for interrupting, almost.

They were an interesting pair to watch, they seemed to be at complete odds with each other at all times and yet they were working in perfect sync. At one point, I witnessed him classifying the kidnappers as professionals that don't care for the harm that they inflict. She was hurt by that, telling him calmly that she too was a professional and worked better if she didn't see the missing child while working, if she just focused on information in front of her. She insisted that it meant she didn't care any less; it was easier for her to work that way. He relented telling her he knows that and he knows that she cares he just hates these people for taking a child, she seemed to except that and went back to working.

I was sitting in her office waiting for someone to come and destroy my notes when he said that they had found the kid. She didn't even blink just jumped out of her chair and grabbed her coat so that she could follow him. Well they were a team when it came to their work, he was taking her into a highly dangerous situation despite the fact that she had no training for such situations; at least she didn't according to her resume.

I was finally leaving the building when they came walking back in hours later, they found the kid alive. I could tell from their demeanor they were calmer and more relaxed than they had been the entire time I had been there. The most bizarre crime-fighting unit I had come across in all my years, but they were effective and that is what is important.

* * *


	13. The Superhero in the Alley

**This one is from Goodman's point of view.**

* * *

1.12 – The Superhero in the Alley – Dr. Daniel Goodman

Dr. Brennan's team was working on four cases currently all extremely classified, not to mention doing consulting work for two international agencies, when Agent Booth came striding in saying that he had a body for Dr. Brennan. I told him that she would have to look at the body but as far as being involved in the actually capture that was up to her given the backlog of work she currently had. He smiled and said thanks before walking out of my office to find the Medico-legal lab and its head.

I was surprised to learn that not only had she gone to look at the body but also she'd insisted on helping out in the investigation, and they were asking for my help on the analysis of the teenager's comic book. I was explaining that authors often write reflections of their own lives when we were examining the completed book when Dr. Brennan said that it was nonsense. According to her, the only reflection of her life that her own writing has is the type of work that she does.

When we pointed out to her many of the similarities, she scoffed and continued working on the girl. I do wonder though how she would have taken it if we had pointed out that her relationship with Agent Booth is a mirror of the one she wrote for Kathy and Andy. Although there are some things that I am sure Kathy and Andy, have done that Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth have not; part of her subconscious wants something similar otherwise, she would have never written it. Nevertheless, she would deny it and claim that psychology is a soft science with no hard evidence and therefore we should disregard it.

But you just have to look at this case to know how far their partnership has come. A matter of months ago she was upset with me for sending her to L.A. with him for a case and before that, she was bothered by the fact that she had to go to Washington with him. This case however, I said that she just had to help with the identification, nothing more, but instead she jumped in feet first putting all of the other obligations on hold to help Agent Booth.

The transformation was miraculous really; it shows how far their partnership has come and how far it has yet to go.

* * *


	14. The Woman in the Garden

**This is from the gang leader that Booth threatened when he was suppose to be at the funeral. It's a short but I like it.**

* * *

1.13 – The Woman in the Garden – Ortez (Gang Leader)

He shoved his gun against my chin while pinning me against the wall, threatening my life for putting a hit out on his partner. I told him that she couldn't be his partner, she wasn't FBI. But that only earned me having the cold metal gun relocated to the inside of my mouth as he told me that he said nothing about FBI she was still his partner.

I wanted to inform him that nobody takes down a member of my gang and lives to tell the tale, and certainly no one puts me on my back in the halls of the FBI let alone a woman without getting a hit put out on them. The cold steel in my mouth told me that this time I was going to have to let it go. I agreed to remove the hit, knowing that it would save my life. He pulled the gun out and started to walk away before spontaneously pulling the gun on me again and telling me he knows where to find me if anything, and he meant anything happened to her.

Normally I would say that a FBI agent would never follow through on a threat like that but the rage in his eyes told me that he didn't care what happened to him as long as his girlfriend was safe. I watched him walk out to his car and drive away before I pulled out my phone and called the man I'd assigned the hit to, telling him to call it off. When he'd asked why I gave him some lame excuse about having the wrong name for the person and now I couldn't find the right person.

* * *


	15. The Man on the Fairway

**This is from Jessie Cane's point of view, he's the man that's been look for his father for five years.**

* * *

1.14 – The Man on the Fairway – Jessie Cane

She found what could very possibly be my father, at least bits of him scattered on the golf course that he used to play at, that's what the radio chatter said. So I went to ask her for help, she of all people would know what it feels like to not know what happened to her parents.

When I got to her office there was an FBI agent there with her, I explained what I was doing and asked her to meet me later, she agreed. When we met later, I hadn't expected her to bring the agent, I'm not sure if she wanted him there but he was here. She insisted that he would help, without having been asked.

She told me that it could possibly be my father later; I could possibly have found him. At last, after five years of searching I might at least get to find out what happened to him. We were starting to form a bond, enough of one that she showed me the file she has on her parents disappearance, I was shocked at how little it was.

When I attacked Karen they came to my rescue, he got me out of jail while she told me that it couldn't have been my father, the bones that she found had a bone tumor that my father had never had. I'd come so close to finding him, I would just have to keep looking. She came to retrieve the file on her parents; I knew she was going to give it to Booth. She trusts him implicitly, well I hope she finds her answers, and I hope he helps her.

* * *


	16. The Two Bodies in the Lab

****

Alright this one is from Agent Kenton the man that kidnapped Brennan, and David Brennan's interent date.

* * *

1.15 – Two Bodies in the Lab – Agent Kenton and David

**Agent Kenton**

They found Cuginni, after all this time his bones floated to the surface without his feet, but of course, they went back and found them right where I'd left them, at the bottom of the river incased in cement. I wouldn't have been so worried if it weren't for the fact that Agent Booth's scientist, Dr. Brennan, had been asked to help on the case and there wasn't a case she hadn't managed to solve yet. To my relief though Booth had another case that he was going to take her out on, hopefully it would be enough to distract her from the Cuginni case.

I shot at her when she was on her way to meet someone for dinner, I wasn't trying to hit her just scare her sufficiently. I wasn't sure it would work, from what I had heard about her from Booth, but it was worth a try. Not only did she not stop working on the cases but seemed to assume that there might be a connection between the two and the sooner she solved them both the better. Booth on the other hand seemed to know that she wouldn't back off, but was intent on trying to get her to leave it alone and when that didn't work, he insisted on escorting her everywhere. We all knew that he had a thing for his scientist, the way he defended her in the building was astonishing, but watching it firsthand in the field, it was blatantly obvious just how much he cared for her.

She told me that she might have a process to recreate the bullet that had killed Cuginni, and that's when I started to panic. If she managed to recreate the slug then it would be matched to my weapon. I was not going down for his murder; the world was a better place without Cuginni anyway. So I rigged the fridge in her apartment to blow up, I figured that it was going to stop her in her tracks. Unfortunately, it was Booth that managed to be blown up; fortunately, he wasn't killed by the blast. However having her partner hurt only seemed to galvanize her further, it looked like she had a thing for him too.

I was going to have to take care of her myself, so I took out Hollings, another man the world could do without. With Hollings out of the way, I could dispose of Dr. Brennan using his sick and twisted methods, before she recreated the bullet and then no one would ever know that I had done it.

I felt so bad for tying her up and I was sickened by what I was going to have to do, but it was to save myself so I persevered. I should have known that he would figure it out, he would do anything for her, and he certainly was not going to let her die on his watch. What I had not been expecting was for him to show up himself, for god sake he'd been blown up recently. But there he was with two FBI tactical teams and one of the scientists in tow. He shot me in the arm, impressive for a man who's movement was severely hampered by his injuries, and then he ran to her. They clung together, despite his injuries, as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

I watched them as the tactical team read me my rights and shackled me into the ambulance, she was carefully helping him into the ambulance, but they were still clinging together, almost like they were afraid if one of them let go everything was going to come apart again.

**

* * *

**

David

I'd finally convince Temperance to meet me for dinner after two weeks of chatting online, I figured it was time. I was running late so I called to tell her that I'd be at the restaurant in ten minutes, she said that was fine and she'd wait. When I got there though she wasn't there, instead that there were dozens of police cars, all with their lights on, and the store fronts looked like they'd been shot up. I parked and managed to make my way through the crowd to ask one of the officers what was going on. We chatted for a few minutes before I told her my name and she said that I was to go to the Hoover Building immediately, and she would escort me.

I finally got to the Hoover building and was taken to the homicide division's interrogation room, where I was left to wait. Forty-five minutes later the door opened to reveal an imposing looking agent who strode into the room followed by Temperance, he must be the partner she's told me about. We hit it off right away; her partner however, was glowering at me and making snippy comments. As I was getting ready to leave, I asked if I there was something going on there but they both denied it although they looked rather embarrassed by the suggestion. Temperance promised to call me to reschedule when the case was over, and I left wondering if she knew her partner liked her.

I called her the next night just to check in on her, see how the case was going see if we could reschedule. When she answered the phone laughing and I could hear Foreigners _Hot Blooded _playing in the background. She was still under lock down, with Booth. I wasn't sure if they'd told me the truth about there being nothing going on between them, but a few days later she called and told me the case was solved and set up a time for our date, so I thought nothing of it.

An hour or so before we were scheduled to meet she called saying that her head still hurt, she'd been hit with a gun. Not that I blame her but it felt like we were never going to have our date.

* * *


	17. The Woman in the Tunnel

**This is from Harold's point of view.**

* * *

1.16 – The Woman in the Tunnel – Harold

I told her not to go looking for it, I told her not to go beyond the perimeter, but she did, and know she's dead and there's an FBI agent and his pretty partner who wasn't an agent. She was nice at first telling him to treat me with respect, but when she found the stuff I took from Marny with blood on it, she didn't stop him from arresting me and dragging me to the surface.

They were an interesting pair to watch they seemed to balance each other out, he was the ex-army guy trying to connect with me, and she was the facts person trying to convince me that I had to help them find out who killed Marny. I told them what I knew and took them to the perimeter. They worked well together in the tunnels, which many people from the surface don't.

They caught the bastards that killed Marny. I was afraid that they were going to check me into a facility, somewhere I definitely didn't want to go. But, the artist that they'd had sent to see me convinced them to let me go back underground, and to my surprise, they let me go. All three of them walked back with me, he gave me a flashlight, and his partner gave me the gold medal that I had given Marny. They were a good pair a little awkward sometimes, but a good pair.

* * *


	18. The Skull in the Desert

**This is from the Sheriff's point of view.**

* * *

1.17 – The Skull in the Desert – Sheriff Ben Dawes

A skull showed up on the doorstep to the sheriffs building, not more than a few days old. It wasn't even two hours later that Angela came in worried because Kirk was suppose to have come back by now and she hadn't seen him or Danny. I didn't want to worry her so I organized a search party for the two of them and then I told her about the skull, she didn't want to believe me at first and then demanded that I show it to her, bizarre behavior if you ask me. She spent five minutes looking at it before she looked at me and asked me to send it to a Dr. Temperance Brennan at the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington. I told her that I didn't have time and that she should worry, we were going to find them.

What I hadn't expected was for her to call her doctor friend let alone, have the doctor herself turn up and ask to see the skull. Even more surprising was when I got a call from the one Special Agent Seeley Booth with the D.C. branch of the FBI demanding that the skull be sent to the Jeffersonian, Angie's doctor friend had ties with the FBI. I really was baffled when that same Special Agent turned up in my office the next morning with the doctor. It turns out she doesn't have ties to the FBI, she partners with them, and now they're demanding to have full involvement in the case. I grant it, I'm more concerned with finding my sister; they can worry about the skull.

Well as it turns out Angie was right to call in her friends the skull is Kirk's. They're quite a pair to watch work together, he's clearly a good agent and she's good at her science stuff why they work together I have no idea, but he actually takes her out into the field which must be interesting to watch because she doesn't have any tact. She's good at what she does but when it comes to talking to people, let's just say censoring her thoughts isn't her strong suit.

They seem to bicker constantly throughout the case, but clearly they're close. He flew out here on a few hours notice to help her, which is impressive since she basically did the same thing for Angie a few hours pervious. They turned out to be a blessing though, despite their odd working style, they figured out what happened to Kirk and they found the man that killed him, breaking up a smuggling and forgery operation. Once they did that though they didn't leave, they staid to help me find my sister, which we did before it was too late.

I'm not going to lie their original intrusion into my investigation was unwelcomed, but I know that without them I probably would have never found my sister and I certainly would have never figured out what happened to Kirk. Plus I would have never gotten to watch the most bizarre partnership the FBI has ever put together.

* * *


	19. The Man with the Bone

**This is short, but it is from the really creepy Coroner that seemed to have a thing for Brennan.**

* * *

1.18 – The Man with the Bone – The Coroner Harry

Agent Booth brought his scientist for the finger bone that I found on the body, Dr. Temperance Brennan. I've read all of her books, both text and fiction, she's good. Her heroine is feisty, and having talked to Dr. Brennan so is she. She was so angry about the solvent that I'd put the bone in, apparently I might have destroyed evidence.

She's great to talk with, constantly telling me I'm wrong and more than eager to tell me why I'm wrong. I'm thoroughly enjoying this case I get to talk to her and deal with Booth, who's thoroughly defensive of her. Every time I say, something to her that he thinks is creepy.

It's great to watch their verbal intercourse, stimulating, I wish that she would keep talking to me but evidently, she finds him far more interesting. I don't understand why he's a lowly FBI agent; his intellect is far below hers. Meanwhile I certainly have the mental acuity to continue verbal sparing with her for hours. Maybe it's for the best she really seems to dislike me.

* * *


	20. The Man in the Morgue

**One of my favorite episodes, who doesn't like a good eye poking with voodoo thrown in, it's from the Detective Harding.**

* * *

1.19 – The Man in the Morgue – Detective Harding

Dr. Brennan is a downright savior to the morgue; she's helped them identify nearly two hundred bodies in the week that she was there. Which is why I brought the body I was investigating to her, if anyone could identify whom it was it would be her. What I hadn't been expecting was a phone call a few days later saying that she was at the clinic, she'd been attacked and can't remember anything between when I brought her the body and when she woke up.

I was in the patient room questioning her when he burst into the room calling her Bones. He is examining the damage for himself as she says that she told him not to come. She introduces him as her partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI. I'm telling you a man flies down from D.C. for a few bumps and bruises he's more than a partner, which becomes evident as time passes.

The partners manage to stumble upon Gram's body, murdered in some sort of voodoo ritualistic manner. Dr. Brennan is the only logical suspect given that there are trace amounts of his blood on her clothing. Her _partner_ is doing everything in her power to prevent me from arresting her, complying the minimum amount possible; he didn't think that it was possible for her to this. I was inclined to agree but the evidence indicated otherwise.

When I finally did arrested her he flew a federal prosecutor down from D.C. to defend her that man would go to any lengths for Dr. Brennan. It would have been amusing how oblivious she was to his actions, in a different scenario.

It turns out they were right, Dr. Brennan hadn't committed any murders, the owner of the Voodoo shop was an evil voodoo sorcerer, who was killing people to increase his voodoo power, and then killed more people in order to cover up the first murder. And Voodoo practitioners wonder why people think that their religion is insane.

When he finally caught him, he was trying to intimidate Dr. Brennan, trust me she doesn't intimidate easily, by placing a voodoo curse on her. She just poked him in the eye and said that it made people much less scary. We all laughed and I watched the agent dragged her out of the basement by the arm. I got the impression that he wouldn't be letting her out of his sights anytime soon.

I never did see them again; occasionally I would catch her name on the news, something to do with a new book release. Every time I heard it, though I would wonder if she finally caught onto the fact that they were anything but _just partners._

* * *


	21. The Graft in the Girl

**A sad episode. So this is from Amy and her father's point of veiw.**

* * *

1.20 – The Graft in the Girl – Amy Cullen & Deputy Director Cullen

**Amy Cullen**

This cancer is going to kill me, I already know that. What I hadn't expected was to find out that if I had never gone snowboarding and broken my leg so badly that I needed a bone graft I would have never gotten cancer.

Booth and his partner were the ones that discovered it. He had brought his partner in to show my father something to do with whatever case that they were on and she asked to see my x-rays. I didn't really think anything of it at first, but in a few days, my dad informed me that I had been given a cancerous graft from an old man. Booth and Dr. Brennan tracked down every recipient and had them all tested for the cancer. It turns out that there were a few others that had died and everyone else would receive either chemotherapy or a new graft. I was the only one they couldn't save.

I think it bothered the partners more than it bothered me. I was upset that I'd gotten terminal cancer from the bone graft, but I'd already accepted that I didn't have much time left. They both work so hard to catch the bad guy, but this time it wasn't enough and they weren't able to save the person they'd set out to, me.

The only thing that I truly gained from this experience, besides knowing why I was dying, was watching two people in the beginning stages of romance. The light touches, intense gazes, whispered conversations, and shared drive to find the answers were some of the cutest things I had ever seen; I just wished that I had the opportunity to experience it for myself.

**

* * *

**

**Deputy Director Cullen**

I have to admit that I have never really liked Dr. Brennan, nothing particularly about her; I just never believed that squints should be in the field. She has been proving me wrong lately though, for starters she hasn't shot anyone recently, and her and Booth's closure rate is nearly 100%, so far there's only been one case that's stumped them and I know that they both work on it in their spare time, hoping to turn up something new. I sure they solve it some time soon.

What really surprised me was how close they have grown as partners in the last nine months. They've become close enough that they didn't even think anything of trying to find out how my daughter got the cancer together, and then they pushed even further and found the other people that were infected, or had died, the man that they received the bone from and person that was responsible for distributing the infected graft.

Watching them work made me wonder if the rumors were true, was there a relationship there, or were they just finally figuring out how to work as partners. I'm certain that Booth would be afraid of what the Bureau would think if they were to start a relationship, so he probably would have told me out right. So for now I'll assume that they're just partners, and be grateful they caught the woman that killed my daughter.

* * *


	22. The Solider on the Grave

**So I was really sturgling to find an outside character for this episode so I settled for Angela, using it as a way to examine how much Booth and Brennan's partnership has changed since the pilot.**

* * *

1.21 – Solider on the Grave – Angela

This is difficult on Booth, seeing someone who struggled with the cause and then finding out that the military he believes in so strongly covered up the killing of innocents. Then working with people that have a hard time believing the reasons that we started a war over there didn't help. Hodgins apologized to him but it was difficult to watch Booth struggle with it.

Brennan was trying to be there for Booth, keep him on the right track not let things get away from him, keep him objective. It was interesting to watch; normally Booth was the one trying to keep Brennan in line now it was reversed. She was struggling with it, she was trying to respect Booth and solve the murder at the same time, it was a lot for her, but she was trying to make it work.

She came to me seeking advice. I know that I've been trying to get them to have sex since he set foot in the building the first time, but this time I wanted her to try and be there as a friend for him. He has been helping her so much to learn the ways of the real world by taking her out of the lab and into the field. She's become a more sociable person, slightly less awkward around normal people. This time it was dealing with Booth that she needed advice on, obviously he couldn't give it to her.

Over the last year, she's gone from hating him to begrudgingly working with him to counting him as not just her partner but also her friend. They go out to eat together after cases, and tell each other about their pasts. He's the first person that she's ever given her parents file to and it was because she knew that he would do something about it.

The two went to Devon Marshall's funeral, and they were getting along but not well. There was a kind of stony silence between them, she was trying to respect him, give him his space. When they came back there was a marked difference, his hand was on the small of her back, and they were quietly talking to each other, in that constant manner that they normally had. They were standing a little closer than they used to. I guess that this was just a small step towards something bigger between the two of them.

* * *


	23. The Woman in Limbo

**Here it is the end of season one and it's from Vince McVicar the man who killed her mother and Russ's point of view.**

* * *

1.22 – The Woman in Limbo – Vince McVicar & Russ Brennan

**Vince McVicar**

I've been in the protection of the Federal Marshalls for five years now, living on my pig farm out in the the hills of Virginia. I never thought that I'd be found by someone I didn't want to find me. So I was surprised when an FBI agent turned up knowing my real name. He had with him Max and Ruthie's daughter, Joy; she's the spitting image of Ruthie, absolutely stunning.

They were there to find out who killed her mother, and they were under the impression that I was the culprit. They were right but I wasn't going to tell them that, so I told them a story that involve me and Ruthie running off together and her father being the one to kill her own mother. He stood there in disbelief, and she was battling tears. I left them in the barn; I could hear her proclaiming that she was Temperance Brennan and listing off her achievements. At the door to the barn, I turned to see him pull her into a hug and tell her that he knows who she is.

They had me arrested; I knew that he hadn't bought the story. Later they came back up to the farm; they had me brought from the county jail so I could watch them go through my things. He wanted to see if I got nervous. I did and asked to speak to her and her alone. He stepped up threatening me that if I did anything to her he would hurt me. I believe him, Joy appeared to be his life. I tried to convince her to through away the tool that killed her mother, and I would tell her about her father. She didn't buy it simply telling me that she found out what happened to her mother, she would find her father, before she stormed back over to the agent.

* * *

**Russ Brennan**

I haven't talked to Tempe since I left before New Year's nearly fifteen years ago. I tried to call her when I knew where she was when she was in foster care, and once she was on her own I would call her, but the calls always went unanswered. Eventually I resigned myself to calling and leaving a message on her birthday, since I knew that she wouldn't answer.

What I never expected was an FBI agent to show up at my work with a photo of my mother, and telling me that Tempe did the ID. He was very nicely asking me to come up to D.C. but he did threaten to call my parole office, and tell him that I was working illegally.

This FBI agent, Booth, is my sister's partner as it turns out. He also appears to be her best friend and rock; he's the one that she turns too with her problems. He's only concern is to protect her, from the things that have happen and it appears from the things that will happen. He wants her to be happy, which I can't begrudge him since he seems to be going about it the right way. I know it was him that convinced her to give me another chance. He's good for her, even if I don't particularly like him, but that might just because he's a cop.

* * *

**And there it is all of season one. I'm promise I'm going to start working on season two. I will warn you that this week is a little hetic so it might be a little slow going to start with but it'll go up.**

**Drop me a line, and let me know what you think. **

**Babyrose**


	24. The Titian on the Tracks

**And so we begin season two, I thought I would start off with the newest member of the team there will be several from her point of view through out the season. I have to admit that I didn't like her orginally, but I am a fan of Cam these days. So this is from her point of view it also reflects the fact that she was brought in over everyones head. Enjoy.**

* * *

2.1 – The Titan on the Tracks – Cam

A new job, with titanium rib cutters, a down draft table with a drain, windows, and a group of people more intelligent than every person at the federal morgue in New York put together. So far they'd been easy to work with Hodgins, Angela, and Zach are all intelligent, interesting, funny people, I liked them a lot and could see us being friends eventually. It would take a little time and adjustment on all of our parts. I don't want to be the evil boss at the top of the pyramid; I just want to streamline their process.

Hodgins, Angela, and Zach aren't the ones that I was nervous about meeting. When I was given the job, I was told by Dr. Goodman that he was bringing me in over Dr. Brennan's head. He wanted her to be able to go out into the field with Agent Booth, so I was to be the head of forensics, stay in the lab, and herd the cats. I have to admit that I was looking forward with Booth again, we'd had something once, and we were still friends. But he's not why I took the job, it was just a nice side benefit, I took the job because as far as being a coroner goes this is as good as it gets.

Today Dr. Brennan was due back from her vacation and Dr. Goodman had left for a two-month sabbatical so it was up to me to introduce myself to Dr. Brennan. From what I'd heard, she wasn't good with people, the best in her field but not with people. Fortunately, I had Booth on my side; from the whispers around the coffee machine, he was the only one that was able to convince Dr. Brennan of anything.

She didn't seem to mind me all that much, annoyed when I said all experiments had to go through me, impressed with my qualifications, pleased that I could answer her questions without flinching, but she still hadn't made a judgment. When I asked Booth about it, he told me that she was studying me, like human remains. Ok I can accept that, I just hope that she makes the right decision.

Now that she's back in the lab, I have opportunity to watch her and Seeley's relationship. When I got here there were rumors running amok throughout the lab and the FBI about their relationship. Were they dating secretly? Are they dating and good at keeping it professional? Is there nothing there but a good friendship? Does one like the other and hasn't told the other? Those are just some of the many rumors floating around the Hoover and the lab. Now I get to see which ones are true.

I've known Seeley for a long time, and I don't think that I've ever seen him act this way around a girl. Sure, he's always chivalrous, a flirt, and a gentleman, kind, and caring when he's around a girl, but around Dr. Brennan he's all of those while he bickers with her. He's concerned about her not getting this position and her reaction, concerned about her reaction to happenings on her mother's case, he really cares about her. When I asked him why she needed to spend so much of her time in the field, he said that it was good for her to get out of the lab and see the world. He asked me not to be too hard on her, she's use to doing things her way and it will take some time to adjust, then he hinted that the way she was running things was working and I should fit into it rather than trying to completely reorganizing how the lab functioned.

What I find most interesting is that he has a nickname for her "Bones" from all indications she should hate it but she responds to it she even smiles sometimes when she hears him coming, if she's not frustrated with him. For now, I'm going to say that they don't have a relationship, he likes her, and for the most part Dr. Brennan is oblivious. Knowing Seeley he won't act on it for a while not wanting to jeopardize anything. It'll be interesting to see what happens.

* * *


	25. The Mother in the Bay

**This is from the crazy woman that stole Carly's baby after killing her. I had a hard time with this one, and don't like how it turned out but there's so many to do that i'm just going to post it and move on to better episodes.**

* * *

2.2 – The Mother and Child in the Bay – Mary Corbus

They came to the playground the first time asking about Kenny, Carly's dog. They we're a cute couple. He was tall dark and handsome and she was stunning, they stood there questioning us about Kenny. They were still certain that Kyle had killed her, which I was perfectly content with, then they wouldn't be thinking of me. The doctor seemed to have a disdain for children and motherhood in general. Robbie was eating sand, and she couldn't seem to understand that kids get away from you some times. The agent however seemed to balance her out a people and kid person.

We never could understand why Carly didn't want her baby until they came back to the park with a photo of that Karen Tyler woman. This wasn't good they had figured out that Kyle hadn't done it and had decided that a woman had. However it cleared up why Carly and Kyle and were fight, and why she didn't wanted the baby.

This set of partners was a united force, trying to find out what happened to Carly. Every time they would, leave the park, his hand rested on the small of her back and their heads would be bent together, whispering discussing the latest developments in their case. They were a good set of partners, really good at what they do. They caught me, something that never saw happening.

* * *


	26. The Boy in the Shroud

**I really like this one, it's from Cam's point of veiw again.**

* * *

2.3 – The Boy in the Shroud – Cam

"I'm with Bones," the three words that told me the true extend of the partnership that I'd been brought in to oversee. This case was testing all of my limits, Dr. Brennan didn't want to follow my orders she didn't want to automatically believe that it was a kid from the foster system that committed the crime. When she said that she wanted Hodgins to stay on the rose and the pipe, and I tried to overrule she became upset. When I decided to ask if I should look for her replacement, when Angela stepped and said that if Brennan left they'd all leave. They would follow their fearless leader to the ends of the earth.

What I hadn't been expecting was Booth's reaction, when I asked him what he would do if I replaced her. We had a history, we've been friends for nearly fifteen years and this wasn't the first time we'd worked together, I was actually expecting his loyalty to be with me. But those three words made it clear just how mistaken I was he is loyal to her and her team of squints I'm the new member the one that doesn't fit in yet.

I'm certain that he was encouraging her to state how she would run the forensics side of things if I wasn't her. He had asked me to try and fit in to the lab, rather than rearrange it according to my working style. I really hadn't expected him to instigate any sort of rebellion from the squints, but here he was the culprit. But then he did give me a crucial piece of information that would make my job so much easier, Dr. Brennan was in the foster system.

This was such an enlightening case; Brennan is always going to struggle with not being the one in charge. And as long as we're fighting, I have no team in the lab, or at the FBI. According to paperwork, I'm the one in charge. But as far as the lab goes Dr. Brennan and Booth they're the ones in charge of the investigation, I get to be the one that gets to deal with Zach and Hodgins experiments.

Dr. Brennan and I are going to be ok, she came to dinner, and we managed to work out an agreement a certain number of _get out of jail free _cards. Then she surprised me, she knew that Booth told me. She really is bad at reading people, but she knows Booth so well. She knew that he would have told me to protect her from my wrath, and she knew that as soon as he sees us together he'd know that I told her her told me. I was astonished.

"I'm with Bones" and that he is, she's his Bones and he's her Booth, they'll stick together no matter what comes their way.

* * *

**I'm off to the mountains for the weekend, but let me know what you think, and i'll be working on more when i get back.**

**Babyrose**


	27. The Blonde in the Game

**Hello my lovely readers, I just wanted to thank all of you that have story alerted this as well as reviewed, I appreciate all of you so much. Here is some more of season two starting with the creepy Howard Epps, so please enjoy.**

* * *

2.4 – The Blonde in the Game – Howard Epps

He didn't bring the beautiful Dr. Brennan with him at first; he's trying to protect her. It's not going to work I'm going to make sure he brings her back. I've spent too much time without entertainment; it's time I have some fun with my favorite couple so I drop the clues that he wont understand with out her. He gets a puzzeled look and then leaves, he'll be back and she'll be with him.

Caroline is leaving when I saw them enter the visiting area, they're both here. I watch them through the window while they talk to my wife. He's kind to her, and she thinks Caroline is crazy. When they're in the room with me he acts like and idoit, he may not be as bright as myself or the good doctor, but I'm not underestimating him. He tells her to shut up, and asks if that's why I killed them. A terrible ploy, he's still trying to protect her by playing stupid, I wonder if he came up with that all by himself. I give them the next clue, she gets it immediately and gets up and leaves. She's too smart for her own good, I have to count on Agent Booth to slow her down, otherwise this won't be nearly as fun. They'll be back when they find the next body.

They're back they now about the next victim, but I can resist toying with them again. I'm going to be a father. They don't care Agent Booth threatens me and slams my head to the table, he's frustrated with my little game, but I don't care now I'd getting the alone time I've wanted with Dr. Brennan. I tell her what I think of women: that they're all evil beings looking to draw men in with their wiles. She's angry, just the way I wanted her to be. I tell her that the next victim has 24 hours to live. She gets up to leave; I hope this isn't the last time I get to see her. When my head slams to the table because she "tripped" on the chains and I'm reminded that she may be smarter than I am, but then again that's what makes this game fun.

I was fortunate, they came back. He has a brace on his wrist but that doesn't stop him from standing behind her watching her back. They killed Lapin; or rather, I should say Dr. Brennan shot him. It was perfect he was her protector, but this time she had to protect him. He could see that I was getting to her and he ended the conversation by telling me that I'm never going to see them again. He's right for now, because for now, the game is over, but I have more games up my sleeve. I'll be seeing them again, much sooner than they might like.

* * *


	28. The Truth in the Lye

**This lovely piece is from Rebecca's point of view.**

* * *

2.5 – The Truth in the Lye – Rebecca

I answered the phone when Dr. Brennan called, she didn't seem to know how to react she was rather stilted. Seeley looked incredibly embarrassed as he took the phone from me. I listened to her ask if he's coming to get her, when he says no she rather abruptly hangs up. He immediately wonders if she thought if there was something going on between us. I didn't think anything of it right then, but later I was wondering why he cared what she thought, I realized that he must have a thing for her.

The next day I ran into Dr. Brennan at the FBI the next day, I thought that Seeley was exaggerating about her, but she didn't fail to disappoint in her awkwardness. Nevertheless, she asks why I said no to marrying him, until she tells me that he doesn't really know and that he worries about it. I'm impressed by the fact that she knows him well enough to be bothered by that, so I told her why. She could understand that but was confused on how we continued to sleep together; I told her it was our way of remembering the past.

I went to see him one more time to clarify our relationship, and why we didn't work out. I asked him if he still wanted to marry me and he said no, which did not surprise me I told him he was a good father and left him with the T-ball papers. I wonder how long it'll take him to figure out what to do with Dr. Brennan. Hopefully it won't be too long, I like her and Parker definitely does plus she's really good for Seeley keeps him on his toes.

* * *


	29. The Girl in Suite 2013

**This is from the man from the State Departments point of view, you know the midget that they're working with and Brennan basically says Booth could kick him out a window. Happy reading.**

* * *

2.6 – The Girl in the Suite 2013 – Alex Rasdwell

Agent Booth was brought in on this explosion, with his partner the forensic anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan. They stepped through the doors of the elevator, Dr. Brennan snapped on her gloves making some witty comment to Agent Booth, which I didn't catch but a quite grin crossed his face before he introduced me. She said, "Hello" before she asked him why he was acting weird, she read him like a book, but she had minimal tact saying that he was uncomfortable because of my size. Then she asked what my condition was which I told wasn't her business and it wasn't relevant. She disagreed that it was her business but agreed it wasn't relevant. She's the first person I've ever met that was uncomfortable with my size to start with; in fact, she thought that everyone treated me too nicely because of my size.

Later I was trying to explain to them the workings of the state department she was annoyed and launched into an explanation of why it's impossible that three separate agencies would all ask me to do the same thing. He laughed at her settling onto a desk to watch her annoyed rant, including the possibility of kicking me through a window, which I didn't blame him for she was a beauty particularly when arguing her point. I gave her my regular State Department spiel before walking ahead of them into the conference room. I heard him explain what I had said, and when I stopped and looked back at him, he had her had at her back and was whispering something into her ear that caused her to let out yet another annoyed sigh.

I interrupted them questioning of Judge Ramos's son they were both thoroughly annoyed with me but he showed it by puffing and calling her Bones, an endearing nickname if you ask me. She however lashed out telling me that little people were use to being close to center of power as clowns and court jesters but I was neither funny nor amusing I was just a bureaucratic backstop. They were an entertaining pair, even if they were getting on my nerves with they're investigation. Mostly because I knew they were right to investigate, it was just my job to get them to stop.

Now it's ten-thirty at night and I'm surprised to find them both in his office demanding to know who authorized the block on the account number he's trying to find the owner of. She sees that Agent Booth isn't getting through me so she asks if she can talk to me, like I'm not there. I'm annoyed I'm right there, but his response leads me to believe that she often asks for permission from him to talk to people, I'm sure it has to do with her lack of people skills. When she accidently threatens the State Department, he latches onto it as a great idea, she looks at him in confusion for a brief minute and he gives her a reassuring look and she lets him continue, then he tells me to take baby steps. I'm so sick of the jokes.

They had someone call and stop the take off the airplane, when I confronted the pair. She looked guilty and looked at Booth and he brushed it off asking how long he had and what their options were. What a pair, trying to avoid every state department mandate.

When they confronted Judge Ramos, I was sitting there to avoid anything going wrong. They were right though this mess didn't need taken to Columbia. It would save her as much as it would hurt her. I have to say they were a great pair to watch work together; I've never met someone as comfortable off the bat with me. Nor have I ever seen anyone work as well with Booth as she does, in all the run ins that I've had with him. That pair will make the FBI proud, and be a pain in the ass to the State Department if we ever had to work together again.

* * *


	30. The Girl with the Curl

**This is from Cam's point of veiw at the end of the episode as she leaves Booth and Brennan sitting in the lounge.**

* * *

2.7 – The Girl with the Curl – Cam

It had been a tough case on all of us. A little girl killed by another little girl effectively over a candy bar, but what had been more disturbing was the extend that the mother allowed her little girl to alter her appearance for a pageant. We her all shocked at the levels she would go to to win something. I was leaving the lab thinking about a nice dinner with Seeley and then a roll in the sack before I called it a night. The lab appeared to be empty until I realized that Brennan and Booth sitting in the lounge space above the lab.

I let my heels click against the floor, and the sound reverberated around the lab letting him know that I was leaving. I stopped to watch them at the lab exit. He was sitting looking at her, smiling that smile that he has just for her, probably telling her something sweet. He saw me and stood, I couldn't hear what he was telling the good doctor, but I could sense the change in the mood. It had gone from sweet and romantic, to incredibly awkward in an instant.

I watched them for a minute before smiling and nodding my head at him and turning to the door, I was giving him the sign that he was more than welcome to stay with her, it's where he wanted to be. I glance up just as the doors closed he was still standing but their faces were about six inches apart and the smile was back. He was staying.

When we started dating again, I knew that it would never be anything more than friends with benefits. Booth really cares for Brennan, I might go as far as to say that he loves her, but doesn't know what to do about it. I'm not going to begrudge him spending time with her, they make such an adorable couple, and we all love to watch them interact.

I'm going to go home and watch a movie in my sweats and let Booth have his time with his Bones. As long as he wants to sleep with me, I'm ok with it, and when he decides to break, it off I'll let him go without a complaint because he really belongs with her and when he figures it out he'll want to do something about it, I hope.

* * *


	31. The Woman in the Sand

**Alright this is one of my all time favorite episodes, and it is from the two agents that they work with in Vegas point of view.**

* * *

2.8 – The Woman in the Sand – Agent Zang & Walt

**Agent Zang**

They called in the forensic anthropologist, Dr. Temperance Brennan, from D.C. with her FBI partner Special Agent Booth, when we found Mason Roberts. I was telling them about the body, and the informant, which started their bickering, it was cute but annoying. She spotted a vulture, and went to investigate telling him to grab her bag.

They had pulled the bodies out and she had linked them together. While Booth and I discussed the motive, and possible suspects she talked to her lab in D.C. via a web cam. When she said she was going back he leaped out of the van to stop her from leaving him behind. It was nice he was sweet on her; he didn't want her to leave because he liked her around. A knowing smile crossed her face but she didn't say anything she just agreed to stay.

The pair decided to go undercover, Booth told me over the phone that they were going as an engaged couple he an ex-army ranger and her schoolteacher. Their goal was to get into the underground fight clubs and find out who killed Billy Morgan.

When they got back from the fight club the first night I met them and another agent in their shared room. Dr. Brennan looked stunning in the dress, I couldn't blame Booth for being sweet on her, not only was she intelligent, she was downright gorgeous.

We talked with the other agent about the fight club, and its possible connections Dr. Brennan being involved as the rest of us despite the fact that she was a scientist. When Walt said he would be off the rotation if he lost again she did something very strange, she offered Booth up as a boxer, even when he shied away from the idea she didn't lose any confidence in him, rather she just assured him that he was more than capable of doing it.

They solved the case after they won the fight, which according to Walt was a miracle. Apparently, she put a thousand dollars on Booth winning, and when they wouldn't give her the winnings, the whole thing unraveled. They were quite a team, and adorable to watch. I wonder how long it'll take them to figure out that they like each other as more than just partners.

* * *

**Walt**

I'd lost my fight to get up and see Booth with a beautiful woman draped over his arm, I couldn't have him blowing my cover so I punched him. It knocked him out but I wasn't worried the lady on his arm was trying to revive him instantly, so I figured that I would catch up with him later.

In their hotel room I found out that she was his partner, dam I wish my partner looked like that, and that they were investigating the deaths of Mason Roberts and Billy Morgan which had lead them to the fight club that I had infiltrated. We were discussing the possibilities of the case while watching them. She'd shed the four inch stilettos but stayed in the dress as she held the ice pack to his head.

When I told them what was next for me she offered him up as a boxer, she had complete confidence in him even when he didn't. I have to admit her plan made sense if I could win a match against him then I would stay in the rotation. Still I couldn't help but wonder at her complete confidence in him.

The night of the fight, I found out that I'd been pulled and they'd switched me out for the number one ranked spot. I went to tell them and found him looking confident until his opponent stepped out. Dr. Brennan was on his arm again looking stunning in a red dress that showed just enough cleavage, and plenty of makeup.

The fight was on, and she was panicking. There was no way that Booth could win against this guy. But as the fight progressed, a light went on in her eyes and she ran round the rink telling Booth how to take down his opponent. And to my surprise just as much as everyone else's he won. The ref declared Booth the winner and she ran out into the ring to hug him, wrapping her arms around him in relief, reassuring herself that he was still alive.

* * *


	32. The Aliens in the Spaceship

**This is the first Gravedigger encounter and it is from the K & R guy's, Thomas Vega, point of view.**

* * *

2.9 – Aliens in a Spaceship – Thomas Vega

I was called into the Jeffersonian to meet with Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth, I'd heard of this partnership through my remaining contacts at the FBI, apparently they were the most successful and most bizarre partnerships the FBI had ever put together. Now they were on the Gravedigger case.

I sat in Dr. Brennan's office with the woman that helped me write my book and told them about the Gravedigger. Later I met with them and the Mr. Kent as they told him that they had found his sons. They were compassionate, and well prepared for dealing with it, if there was a team that could catch this guy it was this team. It was then that she told us that the boys only had twelve hours of air, and we would have never gotten them back alive. I was impressed.

When I next talked to Booth, it was because his partner and one of their scientists had been taken by the Gravedigger they had twelve hours. Booth appeared to be calm, but you could see his anger and panic boiling beneath the surface. They had his partner and one of their squints, his team and he felt responsible.

I found him in his office at 4 in the morning, there were approximately 3 hours before they were out of air. I told him there was no negotiating with the Grave Digger, and that he was going to lose his partner if he didn't get the ransom together in time. He slammed me to the table and told me that if his partner didn't survive then he would end me. I guess the rumors were true he loves that partner of his, not that I blame him, I've got to get on the morning shows ask him for more time, help, anything.

I was in the lab when one of the squints figured out where they are. We all set off on the driving to a mine in Virginia. I followed his truck, his sirens blaring more police vehicles followed behind. I don't know how long we stood at the top of the mine just looking for some sign of where they were buried. All the sudden he was running down the hill, he must have seen something because he ran to a spot and started to dig. His team of squints was right behind him followed by the rest of the officers. By the time we got there, he already had her out of the ground and was digging Hodgins out.

When they both were out he crawled back to her, they were grinning like idiots, before he pulled her into a hug and I heard him say, "Thank god you're alive." She didn't say anything back she just hugged him back and buried her head in his shoulder. They sat like that until the paramedics made her get into the ambulance. He rode with her leaving the squints to take his truck back to D.C.

As the K and R guy for the Gravedigger, I was allowed to look at the evidence. There was nothing special about any of it in comparison to the other cases, except for the fact that the Gravedigger was regretting taking two of the smartest people in D.C. As I was going through her clothes to see if there was anything different I notice a note tucked into the back pocket of her jeans. I pulled it out to see what it was. The outside was addressed to Booth, I didn't read it figuring it was a private goodbye, but it made me smile knowing that she needed him as much has he needed her.

* * *


	33. The Headless Witch in the Woods

**So I know that I said I would stay away from doing the squint squad, but Angela made so much more sense for this episode. This is the one where a man kills his film student brother because the witch told him to. In case you haven't noticed season two is about ten times easier to write for which is why this has been going up so much faster. Alright enjoy.**

* * *

2.10 – The Headless Witch in the Woods – Angela

Brennan found out about Booth and Cam, she apparently saw Cam grab Booth's hand during the first part of the film that I managed to restore. She was hurt that was obvious, she couldn't understand why he wouldn't have told her about it. She said that when she asked him about it he couldn't even explain why he didn't, all he could come up with was that he just didn't want it to get weird between them. That he didn't know how to deal with their relationship because he'd never had one like theirs, one where they're both guys except she's not a guy. I couldn't help but laugh, he would go to any lengths to cover up how he feels about her.

Anyway, Brennan threw herself into dating the victim's older brother. She had two dates with him in a little more than two days. Telling me that maybe there might be something there that he understands something that no one else does, losing her parents. I knew it was a bad idea in the end but I couldn't begrudge her a little happiness after finding out that her boss and her partner were involved.

Booth was worried about her dating this guy, said that it wasn't really a good idea for her to get involved with him until after his brother's death was solved. Although watching him he was really bothered by the fact that she was dating someone, it didn't really pertain just to Will.

I knew why Booth was being "discreet," as he put it with Cam, he was dating Cam because he had a history with her, and it was easy to fall into. Plus sleeping with her, took some of the tension out of the air between him and Brennan. Don't get me wrong there's still plenty of tension between Brennan and Booth, but know that Booth has someone to go home to its seemed to have dissipated a little bit. Nevertheless, he didn't tell Brennan about it because he can't stand to hurt her, and he knew that him dating someone else would hurt her.

We were in the autopsy room when we realized that Will had killed his younger brother, because _the ghost_ told him too. Booth panicked, his face was horrified because now he has to go and arrest the man from their date and he really doesn't want to hurt her ever, this would definitely hurt. She told me later that he was so apologetic to her, explaining what was going on and letting her make a defiant exit before he arrested Will.

Brennan was in her office when I was packing up to leave, I was going to stop by and talk to her but I saw the one person who could really cheer her up striding into the lab. So I watched him walk into her office and talked to her a moment. She was sitting in her chair, and I could see a single tear running down her cheek. She got up and walked round her desk I didn't hear what he said to her but he pulled her into a hug and just held her for a couple of minutes. Once he released her, he grabbed her coat and asked her if she wanted to get some pie. Of course, she said no but that she would go to the Diner anyway.

I watched him guide her out of the lab, hand on the small of her back, talking into her ear. I looked over to see Cam standing in the doorway of the autopsy room, holding a file. She looked over at me and shrugged with a sad smile before heading back into her room. I smiled to myself; at least she knew that whatever it was that she has with Booth isn't permanent.

* * *


	34. The Judas on a Pole

**One of my favorite episodes, it's the first time we meet her father. Alright this one is from Russ and Max's point of view.**

* * *

2.11 – Judas on a Pole – Russ Brennan & Max Keenan

**Russ Brennan**

I was up visiting Tempe in D.C. to tell her what Dad had said, that she and I were in danger. She'd just finished convincing me to stay the night when Booth came in. He still makes me nervous, I know he's good for my sister and that he's probably the first person that's she's really trusted since mom and dad left and then I left, despite that cops make me nervous, and Booth he's definitely a cop. The good news is that dad was right and now Booth knows about it, since he and Tempe found the photos of me for a sniper.

When she came back to the apartment, she was distracted as I told her about my little girls. Booth came over moments later with the service record of Gus Harper, he told her that Columbus was our father and Columbus killed Delany Garret as a warning to the FBI. He just watched her carefully for her reaction. The next morning before she left, I mentioned that Booth might not have told her everything she became very defensive of him saying that he wouldn't have left anything out because he was her partner. She has a lot of faith in him, more faith in him than in anyone else. Later that day I brought Dad in under the cover of being a priest to meet Tempe Booth was right there as usual, and when dad tried to leave him out of the office I had to point out that she would tell him any way.

Booth met with me at the Diner to talk with me about my parole, which I had broken by coming to D.C. He hadn't turned me in which I'm sure was only out of love for my sister, but he did scold me for breaking it telling me that if I did anything to get myself into trouble again he would be nearly so nice. But he wanted me to have the chance to get to know my sister again and it was important to her, so it was important to him. He didn't tell her why we met, he just kind of skirted around the issue.

* * *

**Max Keenan**

I got to see my baby girl up close for the first time since we left her fifteen years ago. She is the spitting image of her mother, beautiful; apparently, her temperament is more along the lines of mine. Of course, I cannot tell her it's me but I still get to talk to her in person, something I haven't had the opportunity to do in a very long time.

She's in her element in this beautiful lab facility she works in, and even more so when her partner walks in. I've seen her in his company when I've been watching her, when I tried to leave him out of our meeting Russ was the one that told me that she would tell him any way. I guess that's my answer, he's certainly more than just her partner.

Later we were all in his office at the FBI, she was so grateful that he had saved Russ from the shot taken by the sniper, and she just smiled at him. He hadn't told her why he and Russ were together, he was taking care of her and he knew she wouldn't like it. That was when Director Kirby, the man that's trying to kill my children, one of which is Booth's partner, fired Booth. I was proud of him though he didn't give up working the case he was going to figure out who was threatening my daughter's life, his Bones. He was exactly what she needs.

She came to the seminary alone, I figured that now was the time to tell her and get away before Booth caught up with her. She would tell him of that I was certain, but it was time that she knew who I was. She was hurt that I hadn't told her that I who I was, so I gave her the evidence that would get Booth his job with it, it was all I could offer her at this point. She wasn't going to let me go when Russ drove up and she didn't disappoint she tried to handcuff me so I had to handcuff her to the bench. I told that she had to hold on to the person that she can trust, and that person drove up just as I was getting in the car. I told him to take care of her, it's clear he loves her. He threatens to shoot me if I leave, but she said his name and he lowered the gun and ran to her.

I killed Deputy Director Kirby in her apartment and burned him later that night in the same place I burned the other body. The next day I watched them all at the Diner, all of her lab squints were in restaurant, but she was on the sidewalk with Booth. They stood close together and I could tell that he was telling her about Kirby. She looked upset about something and she was trying to justifying something when he tipped her chin up to look at him in a loving gesture as he told her something that stopped her babbling. I was hoping to witness a kiss when the kid in the funny hat knocked on the window and they went inside. Just as the door was closing, I heard her laugh just like her mother and a wave of grief hit me for my dead wife and for the family I was never able to provide my beautiful daughter with.

* * *


	35. The Man in the Cell

****

One of the most distrubing episodes to date, however it does provide us with several outside looks at their relationship. So we have the warden at the jail, Epps, and Cam. I believe that this will be last one from Cam for a while, I won't gauruntee that but i have a feeling. Enjoy.

* * *

2.12 – The Man in the Cell – Warden, Cam, & Howard Epps

**Warden**

We called in the Forensic Anthropologist and FBI agent that were on Epps case when we thought he had died in the fire. She was beautiful and really smart and he was the classic FBI agent. As we were walking down the corridor, the inmates were reaching for her and one managed to grab her shoulder. Her agent quickly pulled her to his other side and kept his arm around her the whole way sheltering her from the lunatics that we keep here. It was a sweet gesture, I'm certain if one of the inmates had hurt her in any way he probably would have killed them.

She began examining the body and determined that it was the right size and build to be Epps and was glad that the body appeared to show signs of a painful death. Then she stopped and just looked at the wrist, he watched her with concern until she said his name. Then she said that the break was fresh and that this couldn't be Epps, it turns out it was a firefighter, and that Epps was out. He never took his eyes off her but his look went from pleased that Epps was dead to horrified that the killer was out, and panicked for his partner's safety.

**

* * *

**

**Howard Epps**

The game is on, I'm out breathing the fresh D.C. air, and it is time to commence the next set of games I have in store for the knuckleheaded FBI agent and his tempting scientist. The article in the _Post_ gave me plenty of ideas. She looked so pretty in the picture and he was standing there guarding her just like normal.

From the position that I was watching her I noticed that security detail had been stepped up on the lab facilities and she was never alone there were FBI agents following her ever where. I called her when I was sure that he was with her. I left my first clue and blamed her before leaving the pay phone off the hook. I watched as the corner swarmed with cop cars, the two of them found the the present I left for them.

I watched at a distance when they caught up with his son in the park, I'd only walked away seconds before they came running in. He questioned his son rigorously before a hand on his should from Dr. Brennan made him realize he was scaring his child.

I saw the ambulance come up to the Jeffersonian but I didn't know who had been taken away, I'd been hoping that it was either Agent Booth or Dr. Brennan, but no such luck. Still Dr. Saroyan being hurt would tear at their partnership and weaken their team. They were messing with my game now by taking my mother into custody; I cannot let them get the upper hand.

Dr. Addy was dead and Agent Booth was in the hospital my little game was working now all I had to do was to get into Dr. Brennan's apartment and kill her as well.

I got into her apartment while I thought she was showering, but she was waiting for me with a gun, and Agent Booth was here uninjured. He wouldn't leave his love alone with me for even one minute. I wasn't going back to jail so I threw the crowbar and made a break for the balcony. He caught me and held on while she was trying to help him, and I was egging him on trying to get him to let go. It was time for it to be over. I felt my hand slip from his and finally I was falling blissfully to the ground. I wasn't going back to jail, and their relationship was messed up.

**

* * *

**

**Cam**

He asked me to double security on the lab, he said he was worried about me but I'm sure he was concerned about her first in foremost but I couldn't help but be touched that he was worried about us all.

Despite the increased security, a box got in with a human heart in it. Brennan was panicked apparently Epps told her everything would be her fault, and he was coming after her through her friends. We were examining the heart when Hodgins told us the ingredients mixed in with the bone Epps left were for curry. Booth grabbed Brennan's arm and pulled her out, he wasn't leaving her behind.

We were examining Caroline Epps' head, Booth was trying to get us to open the head, and she was trying to calm him down by explaining that we have protocols to go through so that we don't miss anything. She was trying to reason with him through looks. When we realized that Caroline's head had been removed while her heart was still beating, she just looked at him her eyes wide and glistening with tears and he stared back for a moment before deciding to threaten Epps with his mother.

When Epps went after Parker I decided to cut the head open but a powder blew out into the air and I inhaled. I was lying in the hospital bed as they hooked me up to all the monitors and put in the IV. I was barely conscious but I could see the doctor explain to Booth and Brennan what was happening to me, he looked at Brennan for her to explain with imploring eyes. For a while, they just stood there and watched.

When I came around he was there waiting for me smiling, I hadn't even been awake two minutes before he had a realization and went after Brennan. When he came back, he kissed my forehead and squeezed my hand whispering, "Thank god you're alive." He told me that Epps had broken into Brennan's apartment and Epps went over the balcony, falling to his death on the concrete below.

I was almost feeling back to normal by the end of the week, I was going to be release tomorrow. Booth came in and said he had to talk to me. I knew that this was coming; he gave me some reason that people who are in high risk situations can't be involved with each other. It wasn't the reasoning I'd expecting him to use when he'd ended it but I guess that he was trying to come up with a good reason for why he could be with Dr. Brennan either, no matter how much he wanted to be.

* * *


	36. The Girl in the Gator

**And now the wonderful Gordon Wyatt enters the picture, this one is short i know but will be seeing more of him later in the season.**

* * *

2.13 – The Girl in the Gator – Gordon Wyatt

The FBI has assigned me a new agent to evaluate; apparently, he shot the clown head on an ice cream truck after a serial killer how was trying to kill his partner slipped from his hand off her balcony. Agent Booth was an imposing man, tall dark and handsome, well muscled, and he loves his job. He wanted to get back to his job and his partner as quickly as possible, but there was something interesting about the relationship between the two of them. I'll let him go back to work soon, but he's going to to have to keep seeing me.

"My Bones calling, my partner" I thought it was interesting the way he phrased it, _my Bones_ not only does he have a nickname for her but she's his. He's still recovering from the fact that someone tried to kill her, and it came to an end when the man slipped from his grip and fell to his death.

There are clearly some unresolved feelings between him and his partner, _whatever he aims at he hits_, with the exception of Dr. Brennan. He can't seem to bring himself to follow through on his attraction to her. We will most definitely be exploring this problem in the future, but for now I'll let him go back and work with her, he'll certainly be more pleasant when he's back with her.

* * *


	37. The Man in the Mansion

**Alright there was no actual character that they interacted with to write for this one so I used a lab tech from the jeffersonian, one of those people we always see roaming around. It worked nicely because the new the pairs history. Enjoy this is one of my favorites so far.**

* * *

2.14 – The Man in the Mansion – Lab Tech

I've been working at the Jeffersonian for just over three years now. When I started working here Dr. Brennan was the fearless leader of the other doctors and the artist working her, not to mention all of the other lab techs. Over the years we've been through several changes the most notable being the shift from doing forensic work on skeletons from centuries previous to solving murder cases with the FBI agent that has been assigned to our lab. Special Agent Seeley Booth, fit the description tall dark and handsome to a T, and as it turns out he's fairly smart and has a knack for dealing with scientists. Every woman in the lab fawned over him, with reason.

However, after a few months it became obvious that he was really only interested in one scientist, Dr. Brennan, and it appears that she returns the interest. We've all witnessed the moments between the two of them, his hand on the small of her back, him dragging her out of the lab to eat or to a crime scene. We've seen her calm him down, and explain science to him. We've seen them hug each other after particular difficult, and share Thai food in the coffee area; they really are the most adorable couple. Not one of the lab techs was sure of the actual status of their relationship we were all fairly certain that they were dating but no one dared ask for clarification.

That was until recently when Booth didn't work with us for one case, he shot at a clown head and so the FBI sent him for a psychiatric evaluation and we worked with a new agent, Timothy Sullivan. He was good, just not the same as Booth he didn't hang out at the lab and wait for answers he was always off looking for something different to do. He only was the lead on that case and after that Booth was back but it appears that Agent Sullivan managed to do something that Booth never did he asked Dr. Brennan out.

He started coming around the lab to eat with her, pick her up in her office, and take her out. It was a little disconcerting to watch we were so use to that being Booth's role. When Booth came back from therapy, he was wearing black ties, a regular belt buckle, and black socks. Something he never did he always had a fun tie, eye-catching belt buckle, and when you caught a look at the socks he was wearing they were always brightly colored. At some point, he went back to the normal for him but when he saw Dr. Brennan and Agent Sullivan kissing for the first time he looked absolutely heartbroken. Moreover, the next day when he came into the lab with a new case he was wearing a ridiculous tie and sporting a new belt buckle that read _Cocky_, I never saw the socks on that day but I wouldn't be surprised if they were neon.

* * *


	38. The Bodies in the Book

**Well since I did Angela I figured that Hodgins should get his say, that and there was no one else to write about in this. **

* * *

2.15 – The Bodies in the Book – Hodgins

We got a copycat of Dr. B's book in the lab. Booth in his typical fashion asked Brennan if she was holding up ok, he wouldn't want anything to hurt her, his entire purpose these days is to protect her first and then do his job. Anyway, at the moment he was checking she was ok in walked _Agent Sullivan_ Brennan's current flame.

Booth and Sully got into, as Angela put it, a testosterone spill. Brennan as per usual was completely unaware as to why they were being so male, was trying to defend herself trying to tell them that she didn't need protection. Of course, that was the only thing that the two agents agreed on.

Don't get me wrong Sully he's a good guy, he's just not the guy for Dr. B long term. I've known her for five years now, I've watched her date a number a guys, and there's really one person that she's ever really confided in besides Angela and that is Booth. When she was freaked out by the fact that someone was killing people as she did in her book, she turned to Booth as was expected and not Sully. Of course, Sully didn't know this and there was a palpable tension in their relationship during the case.

When we'd determined that three overzealous fans had created a conspiracy to kill their spouse, boss, and brother-in-law, Brennan and Sully made up, probably at Booth's suggestion. He left them alone in her office; of course, the fact that her office is made up of windows didn't spare him that sight of her kissing Sully. I was over in my area and while I couldn't really see what was happening in her office I could clearly see his reaction. Disappointment was all over his face, he seemed to have a lost his sense of purpose, he just stood in the lab tapping a file in his hand.

I shook my head and returned to my work, how much longer it would take the two of them to figure out that they were meant for each other. In the mean time, Agent Sullivan would be sticking around for a while.

* * *


	39. The Boneless Bride in the River

**One of the best Booth and Brennan episodes, it's from Sully's point of view.**

* * *

2.16 – The Boneless Bride in the River – Sully

Finally, I had Brennan on vacation time for just the two of us; maybe I could get her to realize that I really was serious about her. Of course, we hadn't been alone for two days when he called and of course, she took it, she always takes his calls even if we're in the middle of something. It makes me a little jealous that her work is more important than me.

She came back sooner than expected to the boat that I was looking at, I was surprised in a good way, apparently, she would rather spend time with me. Booth however, wasn't willing to let her go that easily and turned up on the boat the instant that there was a bone, at the most inconvenient time possible. I let her go knowing she was would be back as soon as possible, of course he was back the next day with a book in Chinese, and he wanted her help to find someone to translate it. He wasn't going to leave us alone until the case was solved, I'm not sure he would leave us alone even when it was solved.

It was interesting not even two weeks ago he told me that he wasn't interested in her, that's she's his partner he couldn't possibly be interested in her. Based on observation though, he definitely was interested in her, he just doesn't know what to do about it, and wants to see her happy so originally he was fine with our relationship. Now that we were on vacation, that our relationship seemed to be progressing he wasn't nearly as comfortable with it as he would like to be, as a result he was doing everything in his power to interrupt it.

I sold everything borrowed heavily and bought the boat, I'm going to sail in the Caribbean for at least a year, and I want her to come with me. I'm not sure what I expect her to do but I'm just going to ask and wait for her answer, I'll be going with or without her though. She hugged me unexpectantly when I asked but didn't give me an answer, which I'd expected I just wasn't sure how long it would be before I got an answer.

She hadn't given me an answer and they'd wrapped up the case, I figured that Booth was the one that was talking her out of it but she assured me that he was telling her to go, and Angela was telling her to go. She wasn't going to come of that much I knew I could see it in the way she told me Booth told her to go, and when she shook her head in confirmation my heart fell she didn't feel the same thing that I felt for her.

I had to ask why she wasn't going to come, what was holding her here. She didn't answer but I knew the answer, in truth I've know it for a while, that she would always chose him over me. He understands her better than I do, and knows that she needs her space. He's always going to be there for her. When I sailed away he was there further up the dock waiting for her, she didn't know that he was there as she waved to me as I sailed away in _Temperance_, but he was there.

I won't be coming back in a year and if I do, it won't be for her, it will be to live some other dream. I can only hope that some time in the near future he does something about the way he feels about her, and makes her happy because all I want for her is to be happy with whoever manages to worm their way into her rational logical heart.

Booth and Brennan, Brennan and Booth, Booth and Bones. It has a good ring to it; I can only hope I get an invite to the wedding.

* * *

**Remember _everything happens eventually _including reviews. **

* * *


	40. The Priest in the Churchyard

**Here is the lovely Gordon Wyatt and what he thinks of the partners following Sullys departure**

* * *

2.17 – The Priest in the Churchyard – Gordon Wyatt

Agent Booth came into the room demanding that I meet with him and Dr. Brennan immediately, apparently, they aren't working well together like they used to and that I need to fix it. I refuse to be reduced to nothing more than one of those shrinks on the TV that you call into for fifteen dollars and fifteen minutes. However, it will be an opportunity to meet and observe the lovely Dr. Brennan, the Bones that he's told me so much about.

Asking around the Bureau, to the people that see these two on a regular basis, I also called over to the Jeffersonian to talk to their supervisor there, a very amiable Dr. Saroyan and she had me talk to their artist, Angela. The information I gathered was that these two have been working together for two years, they had a rocky start but they have become quite a team, and now there are questions regarding the status of their relationship. At least there were until over a month ago when Dr. Brennan began dating an Agent Sullivan, that worked with Dr. Brennan when Agent Booth was first sent to see me. Agent Sullivan sailed away last week and Dr. Brennan stayed behind, so now the rumors that were circulating were that she stayed behind for Agent Booth. I suspect this is the source of their troubles. Both are afraid that she stayed for Agent Booth and neither knows how to deal with it.

I met with them at their Diner, and watched them interact. It was quite fascinating to watch, they were arguing over each other's religious beliefs, they were upset with each other clearly but they still managed to listen to the other's point and respecting it. Listening before responding to the other's statement generally with distain. Then Dr. Brennan did something quiet fascinating she turned to me and said, "Booth says you can fix us." She clearly has a distaste for psychology but her need to work with Agent Booth over rides that distaste and she trusts him when he came up with an idea to help them.

I decided to meet with the two partners separately in the others domain. Agent Booth and I stood on their forensic platform and he told me what he dislikes about this stunning lab. It's to clean and detached for his taste, but he can't bring himself to be detached from the environment. He cannot understand sometimes how Dr. Brennan remains so detached he looks for that human side of her. He desperately wants to be comfortable here because he wants to be comfortable with Dr. Brennan and this is her domain. He's not sure what will or will not catch fire or where he stands with her and that really bothers him.

Dr. Brennan and I met in the interrogation room at the FBI and I asked her to tell me about the room. The first thing that she came up with was, "Booth kicked me out of here," acquiescing to the idea that this in fact his place, where he does something that she cannot comprehend. He talks about how he must read the people that he questions, read their body language and use that to his advantage. She sounds skeptical of these things and at the same time desperate to understand them because she is a woman that has never failed at learning anything she set her mind to, and this so far has eluded her. I ask her if she wants to be able to do it without Booth, if she wants to evolve to a point where she no longer needs him and she answers with a very resounding no. Therefore, in her mind if she learns to read people she would be able to read Booth better and understand how he reacts to her what it going on inside his head when they're together. Then her phone goes off, it's Booth she said, "Booth needs me" not Booth wants me he needs her. She wants him to need her.

Well I've solved their problem, Dr. Brennan stayed here with Agent Booth because despite the fact that she doesn't necessarily understand how he works or how he thinks from time to time. She trusts him implicitly and would give anything to stay working with him and not lose a relationship that she has come to rely on quite heavily, and wouldn't know what to do without it. Agent Booth was surprised by her because while he clearly has been harboring feelings for the good doctor for some time, he never expected them to returned in an manner, and now that they have been, and in such a grand fashion he is simply trying to figure out where he stands with her, and where they stand as a partnership.

Rather than giving them the much-needed push towards each other, as I would dearly love to, my instructions from the upper echelons of the FBI are to keep the pair together as a partnership, even if it means keeping them in therapy. So I've come up with an answer that will ease their concerns and allow them to bump along towards whatever it is they are headed for on their own, even though it could quiet possibly be the much much slower route to watch.

My answer was that neither of them knows where to stand with the other. They took that for granted, I'm sure that they gleaned that much from our meetings. However, they then did something interesting that indicated that they knew what the heart of their problem was, but they figured that I couldn't possibly know. They knew their problem was that she didn't sail away with Sully in order to stay with Agent Booth, and they didn't know how to work through it. When I told them this, they both shied away from looking at each other and me. I however gave them an easy out: she didn't leave because of her ties to Agent Booth but rather because at this point in her life she couldn't lead a purposeless life and her relationship with Agent Booth allows her to do that.

Later Dr. Brennan brought her friend, the artist I'd talked to, to see me about her inability to make a decision about moving in with her boyfriend. I solved the artist problem quickly and we both watched Dr. Brennan leave and climb into Agent Booth's car, before she turned to me and told me that the reasoning I gave the partners was bullshit; we both know that Dr. Brennan stayed for Agent Booth. She's right, and at least there is someone these two work with that will continue to push them in the right direction.

As for partner's therapy, I'll continue to see those two until I leave in the fall to work with Interpol. As for my replacement, the FBI has just hired on a young Dr. Sweets who might be perfect with them. Invariably he'll drive Agent Booth nuts because of his age, and Dr. Brennan because of his misguided intelligence, but he probably has the right temperament for working with them and their team, and for getting them to work on their own relationship.

* * *


	41. The Killer in the Concrete

**This is the one that Booth was kidnapped and Max helps Brennan save him, so it from Max's point of view.**

* * *

2.18 – The Killer in the Concrete – Max Keenan

I've been waiting to talk to her since I told her that I was her father, and I took a chance that she would come to her mother's grave on the anniversary of when she buried my Ruthie. But that didn't work because she didn't even let me get the words out before she was dialing the cops to report a sighting. So I tried again by breaking into her apartment to tell her to get Booth to pull my rap sheet. Booth would at least tell her to give me a chance, he was a good man, and while his job is to arrest me, he would respect what I've done. And if he respects me then he'll get her to at least talk to me eventually.

I later came by her apartment with Snicker doodles, and had to tell her Russ has a message to get into the apartment. I asked her if Booth got her the rapped sheet and what he said. He said simply that he 'd arrest me if he has the chance and when I pressed for more she got this sad look, he told her to talk to me, that much was obvious. She let me talk for a few minutes before she speed dialed Booth in her pocket. I'd expected that much so I gave them the some warnings about Kennedy and left.

The next time I saw her she was sitting at the counter of the Diner by herself sipping coffee, I just wanted to talk about her mother. When she told me that Booth is missing, my intentions were lost. The look on her face was so sad and desperate; apparently, the Bureau wasn't telling anything despite the fact that she is his partner. I asked if Booth tried to take down Kennedy by himself and she said that Kennedy was old and only had one leg. I pointed out that Kennedy survived this long and she just assured me that Booth was tough. She said that she wanted to do something, but she didn't know what. I took it as a sign that she was asking for help. She would do anything for that Agent of hers even work with her criminal father, which she's been avoiding to the best of her abilities until now. I figure if I help her find the love of her life she might let me talk to her at some point.

We went to Baltimore to the airfield Booth found Kennedy at so that we could find Kennedy ourselves. She was calm until we came across the bounty hunter that Booth had questioned and she found Booth's tooth. Then out of nowhere, she punched the bounty hunter so hard the poor girl was knocked out. The idea of Booth being hurt was too much for her, it was the first time I've ever seen her act irrationally.

When she found him we took off in her little sports car, she was fighting tears the whole way hoping that he was going to be ok when we got to him. When we got to the warehouse, they were torturing him, but he was clearly alive. She ran to him right away making sure that he ok, unconcerned with the two bastards that had been torturing him.

I didn't get to talk to her this time about the things her mother wanted her to know. The next time I come back, she'll talk to me because she'll trust me just a little bit more because I helped her save the most important person in her life.

* * *


	42. The Spaceman in a Crater

**This one is short, there wasn't a whole lot to work with. It's from the Kernel that committed the murder.**

* * *

2.19 – Spaceman in a Crater – Kernel James Adams

I spoke to Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan on my zero gravity flight. They were interesting to watch, she was extremely straightforward to the point that it was actually hard to understand some of her questions. He was much more amiable to talk with; fortunately, he seemed to understand her very well. We went weightless and they both seemed to enjoy it very much the first time they both enjoyed it her doing flips and him trying to catch his pen. We had two more periods of weightlessness, and each time they were entertaining to watch the two, he watched her with a smile on his face, I remember watching my wife with that same look on my face years ago. I wonder if he knows that he's in love with her.

I went with the agency when we found out that they were in the hanger again apparently they were looking at propellers. While they were explaining, what was going on, they traded off the points filling in each other's sentences, it was, and then it struck me they were going to figure out that I did it. Sure enough within the minute, the cuffs were being slapped onto my wrists. The Agent was leading me away when she came running up saying that it didn't make sense, he instantly believed her and they determined that I was covering for Colleen.

When Agent Booth went into arrest my wife, she sat with me in the back of the squad car silently, waiting. Eventually it came spilling from my mouth, everything that happened. She listened calmly before climbing out of the car to tell the agent. She stood close to him and he placed a hand on her arm as he listened and then they both looked over at the squad car my wife and I now occupied before they turned and he placed his hand on her lower back guiding her to his car. They were quiet a pair.

* * *


	43. The Glowing Bones in the Old Stone House

**This is from the cute opening sence when they were walking over to the house, and Brennan was informing Booth that he was a good breeder.**

* * *

2.20 – The Glowing Bones in the Old Stone House – Department of Homeland Defense Agent

I met the Forensic Anthropologist and FBI agent at the sight; I lead them to the truck with their suits and went round the truck to put on my suit. I could hear them around the back of the truck, talking about friends of theirs I assume, and the fact that someone named Angela had said no to marrying someone by the name of Hodgins. He thought it was an inappropriate time to discuss such things and she couldn't understand why.

Once we had our suits on and were walking towards the house he asked her if she believes in love, at which point she went on about dopamine and a reaction to symmetrical features, which are an indication of a good breeder. Then she turned to him and said that he had very symmetrical features. I was laughing about it and asked them how long they'd been dating, they told me that they were just partners, I pointed out that my partner, and I talk about baseball.

I moved into the house and Dr. Brennan followed me in, behind us we heard, "Bones there are something's like love that can't be measured in a lab." I chuckled to myself just partner's right.

* * *


	44. The Stargazer in a puddle

**And here we are at the end of season two. I'm suprised at how much faster this season was to get through although it make sense. Anyway this is the last one from Max's point of view at least until season four.**

* * *

2.21 – Stargazer in a Puddle – Max Keenan

I heard my little girl is getting married, to Booth I assume. But I'm surprised that she didn't tell me so I went into the Jeffersonian to see her. I have to admit that I didn't actually expect Booth to be in her office, although I should have. Fortunately, I was wrong she and Booth weren't getting married; her friend the artist was marrying the bug guy. Well that's a relief; unfortunately, Booth was in her office and moved quickly to arrest me. He tried to get her to help but she refused pointing out that I am her father, and that I helped save his life not a month ago, she's not upset with him though he's just doing his job. It's all right they won't be able to hold me long.

I'm with Booth in the interrogation room, he's frustrated that my identity is solid, and he has to let me go and find another way to get me. It's hurting him that much is obvious because he know it hurts my daughter for her to have to go through all of this every time. He tries to goad me telling that he hates to hurt her, but I abandoned her as a child and that she feels it every time I pop in and out. He's trying get me to hit him so he can detain me, so I brush it off but I'm sure he's right, I'm sure she feels it every time. Fortunately, I know that he's there every time to help her through it so I'm sure she will be ok.

I was talking to her in the Diner about her mother, when he came in with a warrant for my DNA. He asked for the DNA and then he just watched her trying to to judge her reaction ready to move in and be there for her the moment she needs him but not a moment later.

He finally caught up with me, I wanted to go with him I'm not going anywhere I'm going to stay here with my daughter. But he did let me keep a little bit of my honor and fought with me until we were both on the ground in pain. Once we'd recovered, he helped me to my feet before he slapped the cuffs on and escorted me to his truck. I sighed internally, I really didn't want to go to jail, but if that's what it takes to stay with her then I am all for it. Plus I know that she is in good hands, the man in the driver's seat is good for her. He understands her and appreciates her more than anyone else ever will.

* * *

**Ok I'm going to get started on season three tomorrow hopefully, I am going away on wednesday for the rest of the week so there will be a short delay. On a different note I am writing these as an excercise for myself and posting them for your enjoyment, I would love it if you reviewed. You don't need to review all of them but if you really like one, or have some ideas for future episodes please let me know I would really appreciate it. **

**See you for season three!**

**Babyrose**


	45. The Widow's Son in the Windshield

**So I begin season three, and I began with Clark, his first appearance on the show. While i do enjoy writing these I would really love it if you reviewed on them if you like them. I really love to hear form you and the reviews really do make my day.**

* * *

3.1 – The Widow's Son in the Windshield – Clark Edison

I got an interview with Dr. Brennan; I was thrilled every forensic anthropologist on the planet would like an opportunity to work under her. I arrived at the Jeffersonian, and rather than be greeted by Dr. Brennan, a Dr. Saroyan who identified herself as the head of the forensic unit said that Dr. Brennan was waiting on the forensic platform with a skeleton that she wanted me to do a preliminary work up on. She wished me luck and we walked up onto the platform.

I looked at the skeleton pulling out the little details cataloging them along with the basics, race, age, and gender. Once I had everything I could possibly get I gave my findings along with cause of death to both doctors, Dr. Saroyan looked impressed, Dr. Brennan barely looked interested. Then an FBI agent walked in calling her Bones and asking who I was. This must be the agent that she works with that has made this lab so famous outside the world of forensic science.

It's cute that he calls her Bones; he's trying to get her to go out into the field with him. Apparently, they haven't been getting along well, he's been refusing to leave the lab for some time and it's starting to bother the entire lab. It's clearly a couple's thing and the rest of the lab staff is trying to get her to move past it, so that they can go back to being happy and have far less uncomfortable moments.

The bones arrived from the landfill, along with the Agent the next day. She wanted to go through all of the pieces by herself, and when I offered to go through them and the Agent backed me up, she just gave him a dirty look and continued to look at the bones. I understand why the lab staff is trying to get her out into the field with him, it is uncomfortable to be in the middle of this couples fight.

After they found the vault we were all up in the platform trying to figure out what to do next as far as evidence was concerned when the Agent came running up onto the platform. Complaining that they were enabling her, giving her an excuse not to go out into the field with him and after thinking about it, he's right they'd given up trying to get her out into the field and were simply trying to get her to work. Then everything changed a young man came into the lab, I concluded that he was the one they were trying to replace with me, and they all ran down the platform except for the Agent to greet him. So much for my chance to work with Dr. Brennan.

* * *

**I would like to thank xBSBxBONESx who kindly told me that i very intelligently mispelled colonel in 2.18.**


	46. The Soccer Mom in the Minivan

**Alright this one is from Sam Riley the older agent that really didn't like Brennan.**

* * *

3.2 – Soccer Mom in the Mini-Van – Sam Riley

June Harris had been found, she'd been blown up, and the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab had done the identification, meaning the case had fallen to my old mentee Booth since he was the liaison to the institution, and that's where his partner was. That dam lawyer, Caroline Julian, had been making a deal with her to put my case to bed, at least she wants to find out who killed her and maybe will catch her accomplice.

I haven't actually worked with Booth in six years so it will be good to work with him again, and there's the added bonus that I'll get to see him with his partner, see if any of the rumors are true. She's annoyingly factual, nothing involving speculation for her, all facts. She kept questioning my theories and throwing out these facts that are just making this more difficult. I try and point out that I don't like her or the way she works, and Booth just defends her. She must be really good in bed.

Of course when I say as much to them they both get kind of shocked look on their faces before she says that she's very good in bed but Booth would have no direct knowledge of that. Right he definitely has some sort a sexual relationship with her he definitely likes her that's for sure, just watch the way that he protects her and he's always putting a hand on the small of her back.

They found Watkins in the mountains of Virginia and Booth let me know that they were headed there. I got there first and managed to end that cop murder's life I had just planted the gun when they came through the door, both of them had guns drawn. Booth was calm as usual and Dr. Brennan impressed me she was as steady as he was refusing to so much as flinch until Booth had the situation under control.

As much as I distaste Dr. Brennan's method of working, she and her lab were the key to solving a case that has haunted my career and me for years. I still couldn't handle bringing her in to celebrate with my bottle of scotch that I've been holding on to for years. So I settled in with Booth to drink it, and we were just getting started when she came and knocked on the door asking if he wanted to go for a walk. As I expected he jumped at the offer stumbling of with his aggravating albeit beautiful scientist.

* * *


	47. The Death in the Saddle

**Alright this is from the waitress at the diner that got to witness the making love speech.**

* * *

3.3 – Death in the Saddle – Diner Waitress

This particular pair comes into the diner at least once a day together, sometimes they come in separate and sometimes they come in with more people. Most the time they sit at their table and discuss whatever case it is that they are working on, the facts, the possibilities, where to look next. But every few days at least once a week, they come in and are simply happy. They sit, they laugh, flirt with each other shamelessly, and talk about all manner of things.

Tonight it's one of those nights, I'm wiping down the counter when I hear they beginning of their conversation, "…all to have crappy sex." She questions how he could possibly know and he says, "It's gotta be Bones" using the endearing nickname he has for her before he leans across the table and begins to tell her about making love.

As his monologue continues she interrupts to tell him that two things can't occupy the same space but he isn't bothered by it, he rather just takes the chance to continue to prove his point to her. Their food is forgotten as their body's inch closer to each other. She asks if what we're striving for is breaking the laws of physics and when he agrees with her, she tells him that he's right. He's a little stunned for a moment sitting back breaking the spell as he chuckles and asks if he just won that argument.

"Excuse me miss can I get some more coffee," the customer at my elbow asks distracting me for the pair at the table by the window. I smile and go back to work pouring him coffee and wondering how much longer it's going to take before those two try to break the laws of physics together rather than just talking about it.

* * *

**cute, hun?**


	48. The Secert in the Soil

**And here is the begining of our wonderful Dr. Lance Sweets. I really like this one, it was so easy to write so I really hope that you like this one.**

* * *

3.4 – The Secret in the Soil – Lance Sweets

I'd been assigned a new set of partners, my first stable patients here at the FBI for partners counseling rather than trauma counseling. What I hadn't been expecting was one of the most intimidating agents the FBI had to offer, Seeley Booth, and his overtly intelligent scientist partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. According to the file, he had arrested her father for murdering the Deputy Director of the FBI because the director was planning to kill Dr. Brennan and her brother. Talk about convoluted, no wonder the FBI wanted these two in therapy, make sure that they were still working well together, given that they had the highest close rate in the homicide department nationwide, and nearly the highest period.

I finally got them in my office on a Saturday night and was attempting to get them to participate in some trust exercises. Which wasn't going well they both wanted it to be over, he was trying to intimidate me into just signing the forms and letting them go, she was trying to get him to play the game so that they could leave sooner. I gave up on the exercise, gave them the personality test to see how compatible they were, and sent them on their way. I wasn't letting them off the hook on therapy until I absolutely had too; they were a baffling pair they really shouldn't work well together at all. I guess I'll wait for the results on their tests, before I make any conclusions and for now, their partnership will remain intact.

After they left, I took the opportunity to talk to the agents that work around them, particularly Charlie the junior agent that did the deskwork for Booth. He told me that the two spent a lot of time together when on cases either in the field, at her office or his. When they weren't on a case, they often met for lunch or dinner any way, Booth claims that he's making sure that she eats. The one thing that bothered Charlie the most was that no one was allowed to even so much as touch his desk or anything on it, except for her. She was allowed to not just touch the desk, but sit on it and play with the objects. The other agents just commented on the fact that they were often seen bickering despite the intimacy of the movements leading them to believe that they were romantically involved. Having seen them in only one meeting, I could understand their belief Booth and Brennan really did make quite a couple but I don't think they're involved romantically, yet.

The next time I saw them they gave me the tests, we talked about their bickering, and I tried to establish a truth zone. They however just banded together and mocked me by doing nothing and looking at me like I was crazy. He definitely dislikes me because of my age and she really dislikes psychology, neither of which are working in my favor.

I began scoring the personality tests starting with Dr. Brennan she came out overly rational dedicated to her work, driven, has a difficult time forming emotional connections, extrovert, although occasionally social stunted. Agent Booth came of more emotional although still rational, dedicated to his work, driven, easily makes emotional connections, and extrovert. What was more impressive was how much they knew about the other, when they eat, what they enjoy doing in their spare time, they knew fact from each other's personal lives as well as their pasts, and understood the others working still knowing when to push the other and knowing when to talk a step back and just be there for the other. It was actually quite impressive, and very unexpected given my initial impressions of their behaviors.

When they came in after their case, they were both quiet and reserved, this one had hit close to home, and when I said something about Booth accessing feelings Dr. Brennan lashed out. She pointed out that I barely knew them and that my data was unscientific before she told me to back off. Booth just watched her as she defended him. When I asked if she was always this protective he explained that they are partners and they have to be protective of each other their lives depend on it.

I told them that their tests showed that they were extremely close and that they complement each other. It was then I witnessed the first of many of their conversations, I'm sure, where they managed to completely block me out until it suited them to bring me back in. When they addressed me, again I told them that we have a lot to work on in the future months, and they quickly realized that it meant they get to stay together over which they were ecstatic. But they have some issues that they have to work on, for example their deep emotional attachment to each other. Booth then did something odd telling me that they were just partners, and Dr. Brennan did something peculiar she told me that they were professionals and that there was a line there but it doesn't even need to be there. Which I thought was an odd way of phrasing it.

It was following that statement that I witness one of the moments at the heart of their problem. They were telling me that if there were no more murders they wouldn't see each other, and Booth said they might have coffee. When she said no he look as if someone had stabbed him asking, "You wouldn't even have coffee with me?" This was followed by a very sweet moment were she said that she would have coffee and that is all their relationship would be. It was in that moment that I realized that keeping these two together as partners would be easy getting them to realize their feelings and cross the proverbial line, that is definitely there, is the real goal of this therapy.

* * *

**Did you like it?**


	49. The Mummy in the Maze

**So for this one I could come up with anyone that I actually saw on the episode so I chose to write this one from the perspective of a lab tech that witnessed that last two minutes of the show.**

* * *

3.5 – Mummy in the Maze – Lab Tech

Tonight is the annual Jeffersonian Halloween ball, and while the lab techs are invited but not required to attend where as the main lab staff was required to go and so was our FBI counter part so they were in costume. It was highly amusing to see our bosses in costume, we had cat women, the captain of the Titanic, Cher, and the back end of a cow I myself was Alice from _Alice in Wonderland_. What was most amusing was Dr. Brennan as Wonder Women and Agent Booth her partner had decided that dressing, as a squint would be the way to go. It just amused me that this time she was playing the protector and him the scientist, a role reversal on all-hollow's eve.

They missed the party because they went to rescue the girl, but I was in the lab grabbing my coat when they came back in. I heard Dr. Brennan ask, "Where is everybody?"

"At the party I guess."

"We could still go."

"Well, we look like hell"

"It's a Halloween party. We could be Wonder Woman and, um… What's Superman's secret identity?"

"Clark Kent"

"Yes we could be Wonder Women and Clark Kent after a really, really bad date." She chuckled.

"Yeah, bad date… because you shot me."

"It was only a flesh wound and you dropped me on my head."

"After you shot me. Okay, I think I got you on this one. Okay, Wonder Woman?" I laughed to myself their bickering was adorable. Their voices lowered and I missed the next part of the conversation. Moving quietly closer I heard, "We saved the girl that's a pretty good date.'

"Except not really a date."

"I know."

"It was work, not a date."

"Really, really hard work."

"And we're not really Wonder Woman and Clark Kent. We're Brennan and Booth."

"Look, you're the one who brought up the date analogy."

"You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

"Let's go grab a bite to eat."

I walked up onto the platform just in time to see Dr. Brennan spinning her way out of the lab behind Agent Booth. I sighed to myself, only those two would even think to make a date analogy for their own activity and then have a flustered conversation about how it could not possibly be an actual date. I wonder how much longer it will take them to catch on that we all; in fact, we all think that they are dating already.

* * *


	50. The Intern in the Incinerator

**So I realized that I haven't written one from Charlie's point of view so here it is.**

* * *

3.6 – Intern in the Incinerator – Charlie

This had been a tough case on Booth and Brennan. Someone at the Jeffersonian had killed an intern over a smuggling ring. They'd been taken through all of these hoops of an affair, a pompous scientist, and an angry father, before we figured out that it was the authentications department smuggling artifacts in from Iraq.

Dr. Brennan was taking it particularly hard so Booth was trying to cheer her up in this office with a bottle of scotch and Dixie cups for shot glasses. They were sitting in the chairs under one of his hockey prints with just the table light on. It was late so I was leaving but I could see them talking he was trying to cheer her up and it seemed to be working, because she had a smile on her face, the one she reserves for him. He was making her laugh about something.

One of these days, I'm going to come into work and find them kissing, and you know what, it won't even be a surprise. No one will be shocked by the actions except for them the rest of us will just shake our heads and say, "It's about time" and get on with our work. At some point Booth will ask why there was no reaction and I'll be the poor soul that has to point out to him that he and Dr. Brennan have basically been a couple since he got blown up and she was kidnapped in their first year as partners.

Over the years they've gotten closer and it's be become more and more common that Booth come in complaining that someone mistook them as a couple. Several times, it's taken all of my restraint to not tell him that to the outside world they are most definitely a couple at first impression. Heck even when you see them together every day it's hard to believe that they're just partners, most of us have just accepted whatever it is that they are and when they are finally a couple I'm sure we'll know it.

In the meantime, I'll leave the cab company number on my desk so they can get home; because at the rate they're downing the scotch, they're going to need it. Although maybe the alcohol will serve as the catalyst necessary for something more to happen. It would make it easier on all of us if they would just get on with it.

* * *


	51. The Boy in the Time Capsule

**This one is from the waitress at the Diner again because i just love brainy smurf.**

* * *

3.7 – Boy in the Time Capsule – Diner Waitress

Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth had been in several times this week and they were always bickering and not about a case this time. This time the bickering surrounded Agent Booth telling her stories about his youth and her scoffing that none of them was humiliating. They didn't really look upset with each other, although she did look annoyed, and it was understandable given how long it was taking to prove his point.

Tonight they came in, he wasn't in a suit so the case must be over, they sat at their usual table and ordered coffee for both of them and a piece of apple pie for him. He was attempting to convince her that this story would fulfill her criteria of humiliating. I have to admit that this one was the closest to embarrassing that I'd heard so far. She relented telling him that it wasn't exactly right but it would work.

It was then that she saw the figurine in his hand and smiling asking what it was. She caught on quick; he brought her a present to smooth things over if his story didn't work. It was a brainy smurf at first she was upset. But he leaned in inches from her face and explained to her that she was so much better than Smurfette because she had her beauty and her brains. She smiled and leaned a little closer, accepting the figurine.

The conversation switched to evolution, which I can only assume was a continuance from an early conversation, and they both moved a little closer to each other. I crossed my fingers under the counter hoping to be the first waitress at the Diner to witness a kiss between our favorite couple. All the signs were there, they were sharing a private joke, laughing lightly with content smiles on their faces, eyes were glittering, and they're faces were inches from brushing. But as per usual, something one of them did broke the spell saving them from dealing with whatever emotions that were boiling under the surface. They both leaned back laughing and I sighed picking up the coffee and walking over to refill their cups.

One of these days they're not going to break the spell, they're going to actually kiss and hold hands and it will be a wonderful moment because then will all know that true love is real and that there is hope out there for everyone.

* * *

**Alright that's all i have for now. I'm going on vacation for the rest of the week so there wont be anything new until next week. **

**Please, review. Pretty please it would really make my day.**


	52. The Knight on the Grid

**And so we continue with the long journey through the minds of others as they interact with Booth and Brennan. This is the second episode in the Gormogon series and the thoughts on our favorite couple come from her brother Russ. Enjoy**

* * *

3.8 – The Knight on the Grid – Russ Brennan

I got a message from Dad saying that Haley was sick and wanted to see me, I had to go to Agent Booth's office at the FBI to see her. According to dad, Booth wouldn't arrest me for breaking my parole. I was skeptical but if Haley needed me I would go, so I packed up and made my way to D.C.

Of course, dad was lying and Booth did arrest me as soon as I stepped into his office. Tempe was there and originally I thought that she was the one that had told dad that Booth wouldn't arrest me. After thinking about it I realized that she wouldn't do something like that, it is a classic dad move however. What surprised me was that Booth took me to the hospital to see Haley, allowing me to see her for fifteen minutes before he took me to the courthouse, to schedule a parole hearing.

I couldn't figure out why Booth would do that until I saw Tempe kiss his cheek. He did it for her, all for her. His goal is to protect her, do everything to make her happy. Of course, dad and I aren't making easy when he has to arrest both of us. Still he tries to make her happy no matter what, even if it means taking me to the hospital risking his job to make her happy.

Then at the parole hearing, I learned the extent that he would go to for my sister. He got their therapist to guarantee that I wouldn't leave the area, and the Arch Bishop of D.C. would be taking an increased interest in my case. I'm fairly certain that he even talked to the parole officer and talked her into a limited time in jail and added time to my parole instead for me. He didn't speak personally at the hearing but everything he did for me was really for her.

The threat he delivered to me as he walked me to the marshals was serious. If I hurt my sister, again he wouldn't hesitate to follow through on that threat in ways I haven't imagined. But he did it all for Tempe, my girls, and I were only a side benefit to him making my sister happy.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile!**


	53. The Santa in the Slush

**One of our favorite episodes is up: _Santa in the Slush_ and so I decide to write what Caroline was thinking with the blackmailing to get our first kiss. **

* * *

3.9 – The Santa in the Slush – Caroline

Dr. Brennan wants me to arrange a trailer at the jail for her and her family at Christmas since both her father and her brother were in jail. If they got the trailer then she, Russ's girlfriend, and their daughters could all be together for the holiday with their incarcerated family members. It would easy to do, in truth Booth's honest to god genius has grown on me, and I would definitely do it for her. But I saw an opportunity in this request.

I told her that she would have to kiss Booth under the mistletoe for… five steamboats should be plenty, in order to get the trailer. I figured that this would be the perfect time to break some of the sexual tension that my favorite pair of partners is always carrying around. I figure that if they actually kiss they won't be able to ignore the evidence in front of them: they are attracted to each other. If she really wanted out of it she could have convinced me to do something else but she put up a half hearted effort and much to my surprise she didn't even let Booth know until moments before, so that he didn't have a chance to try and get out of this.

She laughed at first and then she wanted to know why, she really didn't even try to convince me of something else. She was just trying to figure out why I would ask something like that, I've got a puckish side what can I say. I left her standing at the elevator bank holding the coffee I'd given up on. She looked a little confused but I swear as the doors closed I saw her smiling.

I walked into her office to find them both there, mistletoe hanging and Dr. Brennan chewing gum. It was awkward at first they both looked at each other smiling a little bit. Then she grabbed his coat lapels and pulled him towards her. Their lips met and there weren't really any fireworks, until he tried to pull away. She changed the angle and tightened her hold on his coat. My mouth dropped, look at these two with their _just partner's_ routine.

When they separated they gave me some story about how it was like kissing her brother, she must really like her brother was all I could come up with I was in shock. I couldn't believe the two of them, they'd just been kissing in a way that isn't not at all family like and here they were brushing it off as nothing. I left I couldn't handle hearing any more excuses from these two. One day they were going figure it out.

The next day I got a call from the warden at the jail, apparently, an Agent Booth was at the jail he wanted to set up a tree in the courtyard of the jail and power it from his car. They needed my ok to do that, I told the warden that it was fine to let him in. I smiled once I hung up. The man figured out how to get her a tree when there wasn't supposed to be a way to at all. Sexual tension wasn't their only problem; he was in love with her that was the only explanation.

* * *

**Reviews, this is one of my favorite. Who knows if you review maybe will get more Booth and Brennan kisses in the future. Although I can't actually promise that give that I have no control of the writers despite all of my wishes that I did.**


	54. The Man in the Mud

**Ok this one is short but its from Aprils point of view, she's Sweet's girl friend at the time the one that works with tropical fish.**

* * *

3.10 – The Man in the Mud – April

This week Lance is bringing some patients with him to our ceramics class. They are apparently in partners therapy, or couples therapy I'm not sure which, but they're his favorite patients he talks about them all the time.

Dr. Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth are a beautiful couple, she's a little literal, but he's more than willing to fill in the blanks for her, which is sweet. Plus he has this nickname for her, Bones, it's really endearing. Plus they were just adorable to watch throw clay at each other, laughing having a great time. I couldn't understand why they were in couples therapy they were clearly a more stable couple than Lance and I were. Where we were struggling to make things, work they knew the intimate details of how the other works and it made it so simple for them to work together and they were clearly happy.

So I went to ask Dr. Brennan what she thought about Lance and I as a couple, she has a very objective eye and would be able to give me an clear idea of what I should do about our relationship. She listened carefully to what I was saying until I asked what the age difference was between her and Booth. She said that they weren't blue fish.

What does that say about our relationship when it doesn't even compare to the relationship of a pair of FBI partners?

* * *


	55. The Player Under Pressure

**Now my favorite scene in this episode is when Booth and Brennan are in the gym and he's shooting baskets so I wrote this from the gym attendants point of view, don't laugh this is actually my job at school, to sit in the gym and monitor aka do my homework. Enjoy.**

* * *

3.11 – Player Under Pressure – Gym Attendant

The gym was empty due to the fact that classes were in session, the perfect time to work because I could get homework done in the quiet, and despite the smell, I have a ton of reading for my congress class tomorrow. I was getting into the rules and regulations when a couple walked in, they were clearly not students.

It turns out they were the FBI agents investigating R.J. Manning's death and were wondering if they could use the gym until classes were over because they were waiting to question someone. I didn't see why not, sure, there are rules against letting people not associated with the college in, but no one else is here and I don't actually care so I let them in.

The reading was extremely boring, rules and regulations weren't exactly fascinating, and the couple was far more interesting so I watched them. He was showing off for her making basket after basket, unfortunately it was not working what so ever. She was lecturing him about how sports were a modern day equivalent for warriors, and that athletes were emotionally stunted. It was highly amusing to watch him continue to shoot baskets for her while she told him effectively that it wasn't impressive.

She didn't seem to process that he was offended because of what she was saying at all and was more confused when he eventually gave up and came close enough to kiss her and told her he would have been a pro if his shoulder crapped out, and then he stormed out of the gym.

She just picked up the basketball, made a basket and then smiling she followed him out of the gym. What a cute couple, how many girls do you see that can make a guy feel bad about their sports ability and then are capable of doing the same thing and don't expect anything to change between them?

* * *


	56. The Baby in the Bough

**I thought about writing this from Andy's point of view but i don't claim to have any understanding of an infants mind so i nixed that idea and decided that Angela probably watched those two with a smile on her face the whole time.**

* * *

3.12 – The Baby in the Bough – Angela

Let's just say that this case gave a great glimpse of the future: Booth and Brennan with a baby. Something that will happen one day mark my words. They really are the most adorable parents I've ever seen.

Brennan is overly concerned about us using him as a plaything, and then she was always making sure that someone was always watching him. Then the two of them were just adorable walking around with a baby monitor, arguing when about who would go get him when he cried. They just made such a picture holding her holding the baby, and him standing next to her entertaining the little boy.

They were both so defensive of him making sure that he was okay; they would let anyone say that there was something wrong until they were positive. Booth didn't want Brennan to worry about Andy unnecessarily; he knew it would be hard for her.

He even let her keep Andy even after they got the key back, because he knew that it was too hard for her to let him go into foster care, without making sure that he was healthy. She was just so darn cute walking around with the the monitor, even when she was studying the bones.

I watched them in her office arguing about how he was talking to Andy. Them raising kids is going to be a three-ring circus, just adorable. I bet they end up bring them to work every now and then, and then we'll all have baby monitors to watch them. Although I'm sure that they'll have a nanny to talk care of the kids normally, but Booth and Brennan will invariably bring their kids to work occasionally.

When Brennan and Booth gave Andy to Meg's friends, Booth drove Brennan out to the country for a picnic to cheer her up. She was surprisingly upset for someone who doesn't want kids. Maybe this will change her mind about having kids, and somewhere in the near future we'll have a little girl with dark curly hair, blue eyes, more stubborn than Brennan, brilliant, and great with people running around Brennan's office. And there will be more baby monitors.

* * *

**Now the next episode is _Verdict in the Story_ which is actually the first one in this series I ever wrote ( I can't believe I'm at this point). So I'll be leaving the orginally up there and moving on to _Wanna Be in the Weeds_. See you on the other side.**

**Babyrose**


	57. The Verdict in the Story

**This is one of my favorite episodes of all times, and this is actually the first piece that I ever wrote for this collection and it is from the Judge at the trial.**

**

* * *

**

3.13 – The Verdict in the Story - Judge Haddos

Max Kennan's trial began on a sunny day in April, I remember because I had wanted to stay home and play with my son on his birthday.

I was worried about this particular trial. It was likely to be a mess. I had read the brief and it did not give me any confidence. Max Kennan supposedly murdered the Deputy Director of the FBI, who was hunting his family. The FBI was gunning for lethal injection.

That wasn't what worried me though. The arresting officer on the case was Special Agent Seeley Booth. I'd had him in court before, he come with a crew of scientists and an artist from the Jeffersonian. But most importantly he came with his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. The partners were like to halves of a whole, she was all brains, no clue about the outside world, and he was the human factor, good with people and good with her. And that right there was why the case was likely to be a mess Max Kennan was the good doctor's father and he had committed the murder to protect her and her brother.

So today I was facing a court that had the FBI breathing down my neck but divided loyalties. Friends against friends. It was going to be messy.

The trial began, I gave my usual talk that I was running the court and that I'd be happy to kick everyone out. Opening statement were witty and convincing from both sides. It wasn't until Kennan's attorney said that Dr. Brennan wouldn't be testifying as an expert because the jury didn't think that she would be a credibly witness. Dr. Brennan did something fascinating then, instead of turning to her brother and disputing the claim she looked across the aisle and told Agent Booth, not as quietly as she might have hoped. I glared, but let it go.

The trial proceeded as usual the prosecution seemed to have a solid case. Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth kept whispering across the aisle. Eventually it got on my nerves and I made them switch seats. I didn't really think it would stop them.

During a recess one day I was watching the partners outside on a bench. They sat comfortably close, drinking their coffee, he appeared to be comforting her. When the young therapist they worked with, and had testified approached them. Dr. Sweets was excited by something and they were teasing him, an easy comfortable banter between the two of the that I'd rarely seen. I felt bad for them they were clearly each others everything and here they were on opposite sides I almost wanted to dismiss the case for them. The FBI wasn't going to let that happen.

Court reconvened and the defense through in a curve ball, they'd proved that the prosecutions murder weapon wasn't in fact the murder weapon. Agent Booth and all of the scientist looked unhappy and clearly puzzled. On one hand the wanted it all to be over, on the other they couldn't believe they were wrong.

Unfortunately the prosecution found the weapon and the trial had to proceed. It was the last day that the defense gave a theory that shocked me and everyone else. The proved that Dr. Brennan had the time to commit the murder just as feasibly as her father.

She was fine on the stand calm and collected. When Agent Booth took the stand she looked at him imploring and desperate I was surprised she didn't start crying.

On the stand Agent Booth looked heart broken, he knew she didn't do it and didn't want anyone else to even think it was a possibility. When he first got up, the only thing he said was, "That's a lot of heart there Bones." I assumed it was something between them.

Agent Booth spent all of his time trying to convince everyone that she was incapable of committing murder, despite what Dr. Sweets or anyone else said. As he put it, he'd stood over death and face it down with her on numerous occasions. She was incapable of it. I was inclined to believe him.

The defense attorney wasn't going to let it go, all he wanted to know was if she had time and the Agent was forced to agree. That concluded the trial and I sent the jury to deliberate hoping it wouldn't be long. My wish was granted less than an hour later they had reached a verdict.

As they filed in I noticed that Dr. Brennan was missing from the crowd. Apparently Agent Booth did too because he left the room before the jury was seated.

They returned a not guilty verdict. I dismissed the case and sent everyone on their way. Back in my chambers I looked out the window to see the Agent holding the doctor while the family approached. He released her and she hugged her father, never taking her eyes off her partner. They were a unit.


	58. The Wannabe in the Weeds

**I'm going to admit that I nearly cry every time I see the end of this episode, it's just so sad Brennan begging Booth to hold on. Moving on from that slightly embarassing fact I wrote this from crazy Pam's point of veiw.**

* * *

3.14 – The Wannabe in the Weeds – Pam Noonan

Tommy's dead… I don't know what to do, he's my life. We were going to get married; the wedding was planned for two months from now and then he… he's gone. What I am going to do without him? Who's going to love me now? He was the first person to really love me, and now I have no one.

Although Special Agent Seeley Booth seemed to really care about my feelings, about what I was going through. He's interested in me too, but there's that Dr. Brennan that he's always with. She looks to him for reassurance when someone says something about her that's true that she doesn't like.

When Seeley touched me on the shoulder, I realized that he must love me too; it was such a loving touch. I bet he touches her like that; he needs to realize that I'm the one for him not that scarecrow, Dr. Brennan, he's always with.

He's so gorgeous I can't help myself from taking pictures of him. But it's so difficult to get pictures of him without her, she's always there. How are Seeley and I suppose to get to know him with her always there?

I watched them eat together at a Diner in D.C.; it's not far from the Hoover Building I could see us meeting there often for lunch in the future. I asked him to meet me at his office, I had to lie to get his cell phone number, and I lied to him to get into the office. I figured that he wouldn't mind though he has to see the connection between us and now we can take our relationship further without the scarecrow here. He really wanted her to be there though and I couldn't understand why was he so enamored with her, what about me I'm so much better than her.

At his office I asked him if he was involved with Dr. Brennan, he told me no and I saw my opening. If they weren't dating that meant that we could be together. He has a son, a beautiful blonde little boy; I can't wait to meet him. I bet she's never met him but I'll get too soon. He took the socks, he really liked that I knew that he had a thing for socks.

I couldn't understand why Seeley didn't call me in the next couple of days so I watched him. I wasn't stalking him I just wanted to see what he was up to with that scarecrow. He was almost always with Dr. Brennan. He was always putting his hand on the small of her back, standing close together, talking under their breaths to each other. I couldn't get a picture of him without her. It was clear to me that as long as she was around Seeley and I can't be together.

I watched Seeley go into the Checker Box with a bunch of people on open mike night, but Dr. Brennan wasn't there maybe they weren't as close as I first thought. Unfortunately, my relief was short lived as I watch Dr. Brennan go into the club by herself ten minutes after Seeley arrived with his friends.

Now would be the time to take care of her. I went into the club to find Dr. Brennan on the stage singing _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_ and dancing along. He was watching her, his eyes totally riveted to her. He was waving a lighter around and dancing to music smiling, he didn't even notice that I was in the room.

Well I took out my gun, he was mine, and I was going to get rid of her so that it stayed that way. "Seeley" I yelled and pointing the gun at her, "SEELEY!" He turned and seeing my intention stood. My bullet hit him. That bitch took him from me, she was suppose to die, and instead he did.

Well she needs to die for the crime of taking my Seeley from me, how dare she. I raised the gun to shoot her this time. She was faster than me and my last thought before the bullet slammed into me was that I would be with Booth now, not her. I got my wish and she doesn't have him now.

* * *

**She is crazy, what else can I say.**

**I was going to post _Pain in the Heart_ along with this batch, but I really want to do the episode justice so I'm going to work on it tomorrow and I'll post it when it's done. I can tell you that it is from Sweets point of veiw and nearly 3,000 words long at the moment. I promise that it will be up as soon as it's done.**

**Thank you for reading so much, please review please. And I'll be back tomorrow.**

**Babyrose**


	59. The Pain in the Heart

**Here it is as promised the end of season three, another painful episode to watch, I'm really not sure if I'll ever get over Zach. Any way this is from Sweets point of view, I took the opportunity to talk a little bit about the two intervening weeks, and his decision not to tell her that Booth was alive. Far warning it's just shy of 3000 words.**

**I would like to thank all of you that reviewed on the last batch i posted and encourage you to review on this piece as well as future pieces, I realize that there are a lot of them but every so often I really appreciate hearing what you think.**

**Without further ado I give you the end of season three_, Pain in the Heart,_ from Dr. Lance Sweets.**

* * *

3.15 – The Pain in the Heart – Lance Sweets

It's been two weeks since we were all at the Checker Box Lounge, laughing and singing along with Dr. Brennan's rendition of _Girls Just Wanna have Fun._ She'd been so carefree and happy on that stage, Booth had known that it would make her smile and he always wants to see her happy even if it means going out of his way to make it happen.

But that moment of carefree had been short lived as we watched Agent Booth be hit by a bullet meant for Dr. Brennan causing his body fall to the floor. We watched and Pam Noonan drew her gun on Brennan again and Brennan snatch up Booths dropped gun and kill the woman without a second thought. Then she crouched over the one person in this world that she'd come to rely on more than anything and try and stop the blood pouring from his body with her own hands as she begged him to stay with her.

I watched with the rest of her team as she climbed into the ambulance with him never looking back, before we climbed into cars to follow them to the hospital. When we got to the hospital, we found her sitting in the waiting room practically catatonic, she wouldn't say anything to anyone she just sat staring at her hands still stained with Booth blood. Finally, Dr. Saroyan asked the nurse for an update on Booth's condition. He'd been wheeled into surgery immediate but the prospect wasn't good, he'd lost a lot of blood, explaining the catatonic state of his partner.

It wasn't long after that that the doctor came out to sadly inform Brennan that there was nothing they could do, he hadn't lasted long on the table. Everyone dissolved into tears but Brennan. Now Brennan's pose was worrying: she was sitting covered in her partner's blood, not shedding a tear for his loss. Tears were streaming down everyone else face, Angela was literally sobbing in Hodgins arms, and yet Brennan just sat there as if she couldn't come to grips with the fact that the man who had promised he would never leave her was gone in an all too real sense.

After some time passed, Hodgins offered to take her home with him and Angela so that she could wash the blood off and put on clean clothes. She only nodded before standing to follow them to the car. I called the next day offering to talk to her, she simple brushed me off telling me that she has remains to identify and that she was fine, she had only lost her partner and could I please leave her alone. I didn't see her again until the funeral, but everyone else at the lab kept me apprised of her actions. She wasn't going home for anything more than to shower and change her clothes, she was sleeping on the couch of her office for at most four fitful hours a night, eating only when hunger threaten her ability to work, otherwise she was bent over one set of bones or another. Refusing to do anything but work.

It wasn't until the Monday after the incident that the Deputy Director visited me in my office to discuss official business. He told me completely seriously that Agent Booth is in fact completely alive and his death was faked in order to capture a fugitive. I was told that I am not allowed to share this information with anyone except for the people that Agent Booth has requested know, but only if I believe that they can keep the mission a secret and that they must be informed of the situation.

The director left without waiting for any questions only handing me a list of names clearly scrawled in Booth's handwriting. It's a short list containing the names of his son's mother, and his mother. But what is most interesting to me is that at the top of the list is Dr. Temperance Brennan. Before he thought of anyone else, he thought of her he didn't want her to suffer thinking that he was dead. Those two have a relationship that most psychologists would kill to examine, and I watch them everyday baffled that they don't realize what they have, it's something most would kill for, and they ignore it.

I examined the list for a short time. Parker's mother would most certainly have to be informed because of Parker's age, and his own mother made sense. So I made those calls immediately, both women were relieved to hear he was fine and said that they would still be attending the funeral to maintain appearances. After I hung up the phone with Mrs. Booth, I sat pondering what to do about Dr. Brennan. She has the ability to compartmentalize and hopefully she will be able to continue her work, in fact, it sounds like all she has been doing since she changed out of the clothes she was wearing at the Checker Box. I wanted to tell her at first, it hurt me to see her in so much pain, she literally was incapable of doing anything but working at the moment, attempting to block out the pain of losing the man that she loves. If I told her, she would be able to eat and sleep, and maybe even do something other than look at bones. If I didn't tell her I might be able to get her to realize that she needs him in her life when he comes back and maybe it would be the catalyst that we've been waiting for.

I made my decision and I shredded the list and settled down to work I had a new pair of partners coming in apparently they were having issues over working style. The knowledge that Booth was in fact alive made my heart lighter but I couldn't help but wonder if I'm doing the right thing by not telling Dr. Brennan. A week later I got word that Dr. Brennan was suing the hospital for malpractice, she maintained that the gunshot wound was not that serious and he should have survived in the hands of any competent surgeon. It was a sign that she was coping, at least she was trying not to blame herself.

Today is the funeral, the day that Agent Booth comes back to life. I met the rest of the team at the lab; apparently, Dr. Brennan is refusing to go to the funeral. She doesn't want to accept that he's gone and the only way that she can do that is by not going to the funeral. Instead, she bent over another skeleton, dictating notes to Zach. I nod at the three waiting for me and we go up on the platform telling her it's time to go.

She's fighting tears as she tells us she has remains to identify that the victim might have a family, and that she will not be going. She's refusing to except that Booth most definitely qualifies as a loved one I try and point that the funeral will help in the grieving process, knowing that if she doesn't go she won't see Booth come back to life. She will probably be even angrier if she misses it. I'm to be unsuccessful in persuading her, but Angela steps in and turns attending the funeral into something that Brennan is doing for her not for Booth and that is successful. I have to admit that Angela understands her friend's mind far better than I do, and understands how to get her to an event that she needs to go to help in the grieving process.

At the funeral, we stand separate from the rest of the crowd in a line staring at the coffin. Dr. Brennan is fidgety; this is so difficult for her making it reality that Booth is gone. When we entered the cemetery, I notice Booth standing in uniform with the other members of the honor guard. I noticed too that his eyes were not straight ahead, as they were supposed to be, but glued to Brennan watching her making sure that she has survived the last two weeks without him. She's not shedding a tear though so I'm sure that believes she knows that he's alive. When he finds out that I didn't tell her, he's going to kill me.

As Caroline gives the eulogy Brennan continually states that he needn't have taken the bullet for her that it was meant for her, she was having a hard time coming to grips with the fact that he die in order to save her. She's become so use to having him around, she really doesn't know how to cope without him. I don't think that she understands that no matter what he would have risked his life to save her, if she had died he wouldn't survive. That much I'm sure of, she's the stronger of the two when it comes to this.

She's railing that god wouldn't have killed Booth; if he indeed existed and was merciful when a man approached the coffin with a single white rose. It was then that suddenly a man in uniform, Booth, burst through our line tackling the man to the ground. Everyone was trying to figure out what the commotion was, but she realized as soon as his hat fell off that Booth was still alive and she followed her instincts to help the man she loves. She grabbed the arm off the dummy in the coffin and knocked the fugitive cold with it.

Booth stood, congratulating her on a good shot, smiling glad to see his partner. This was the moment that I have been waiting for, the man that she relies on for her emotional support, her partner was still alive. In my head, I've imagined her hugging him, or kissing him, and telling him that she loved him, being unbelievably happy that he was still alive. What I didn't see coming was her being furious with him for not telling her and slugging him in the jaw before storming out of the cemetery and to her car. This duo is a source of constant confusion that was definitely not the way that I saw this happening.

He followed her and we followed them. By the time, we got the cars she was pulling out leaving him standing in the driveway in his dress blues. We offered him a ride back to the lab, because invariably that was where she went that's where she's been for the past two weeks, so that he could talk to her. He agreed.

We were right, she was at the lab. We all watched as he told her that she was supposed to know that's why he thought she wasn't crying. I could tell that he was hurt that she wasn't crying given the fact that she didn't know. That's when I decide to step in and explain that it was a passionate act, hitting him, that she was indeed upset that he had been dead and hadn't told her. He took it as she cared which is what I meant and she said it was because she was angry at being manipulated by him. It was in that moment that they found the jaw and Booth and Brennan went back to whatever it was that they were before he "died" to solve the case. They are such a bizarre partnership, the only explanation for the sudden reversal is that Brennan still trusts Booth above all others despite the fact that she feels betrayed.

I knew that it wasn't the end of this though, she was going to want to know why the Bureau hadn't told her, and why he hadn't called her himself. Eventually she was going to find out that I was the one that hadn't told her. When they both know that's when I'm in trouble.

We were in the vault when I saw the first outburst form her. Apparently, she burst into his bathroom while he was in the bathtub, demanding to know why she hadn't been told. Their relationship is far beyond what I'd originally thought if she's comfortable bursting into his house. Now that she knows that he's alive, that he's not leaving her, she's more than happy to be angry with the turn of events, to be angry with him, to be angry with herself.

After the explosion, I was on the phone canceling my appointments, when Booth grabbed my arm and dragged me into her office. He knew and now she would. He told her and then he wanted her to slug me like she had him. Of course, she didn't she wanted to know my reasoning which was that I knew she could compartmentalize, and that was a rational enough argument for her. It was clear then that because Booth himself hadn't made sure that she knew that she felt betrayed by the one person that she thought would never betray her, my betrayal was nothing in comparison. Of course, she knew that it was a little ridiculous, but she couldn't let it go.

I thought that I was free until we went down into the vault to see something. She knew that I had experimented on them, and she waited until he was gone to stop and threatened to stop therapy with me so that I couldn't observe them anymore. Then she threatened to have Booth beat me up if I ever did anything of the sort ever again. She may feel betrayed by him, but she's still the one person that she trusts and believes in more than anyone, possibly including herself.

I approached them with the possibility that Hodgins was Gormogon; Brennan wanted to know why I didn't think that anyone else could possibly be it. She specifically asked why I didn't suspect her so I told her that she has a reverence for life, and an emotional connection that she shares with Agent Booth is strong. Of course, she didn't want to hear it and left, Booth told me that I should know by now not to rush her. It was then that I realized he knows what's between them, and is refusing to rush her, instead opting to wait for her to be completely ready.

They arrested me as Gormogon's apprentice not long after I'd told them that I thought it was possible that Dr. Hodgins was Gormogon. I certainly had not helped myself by not telling Dr. Brennan, neither trusted me enough to believe me that I wasn't the apprentice. Well at least they were ok now, because they had something to unite them. I wasn't held locked up for long because they concluded that it had to be someone that worked with bones and I certainly don't work with bones.

What I was shocked to find out is that it was Zach; he'd lied to Dr. Brennan about what had gnawed on the jaw it wasn't a set of dentures made from manmade substances but rather by dentures made of canines taken from skulls in limbo. That is what lead them to conclude that it was a Zach. Booth went after Gormogon while the rest of us watched Caroline work out a deal with Zach.

When Booth came back Caroline announced that Zach would be going into a maximum-security psychiatric ward instead of jail. I started to say that I would never hold up in court, but Booth rather forcefully stopped me, telling me that I need to give this to Bones. He knew that she saw Zach's mistakes as her failing, and she needed to believe that he might have been susceptible to being influenced by someone to do those things. Even if it involved the psychology that normally she abhors, he didn't want to see her hurt any more than she already was.

We went back to the lab as a group, and took out the box of Zach's stuff. We were all going through it; everyone had given him something, but Dr. Brennan. She quietly got up saying she never gotten him anything, she was blaming herself. Angela made to follow, but Booth went instead, taking a letter with him.

After they left Hodgins looked up and said, "She only just got Booth back and she loses Zach." We all just nod, he's right Booth is what she needs right now, to know that he's really there. Right now she needs to be reminded that not everyone that loves her abandons her, that there is one person that won't leave her, that he is there for her.

We were all leaving the lab down the other set of stairs, so as not interrupt whatever it was they were doing. I poked my head round the corner to see if they were still there. They were both sitting on the stairs. He had an arm settled on her knee, and her head was on his shoulder while his head rested on top of hers.

I don't know how long they sat there, but I'm sure it was long enough that they both were reassured that the other was still there with them and wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

I have to admit that this is not how I imagined this turning out. I have no idea how their relationship will change as a result but I can only imagine that it will be in the direction we all want, it just might be a hell of a lot slower than we were hoping for. At least right now, I know that they are both aware that they need the other.

* * *

**There it is everything through season three, I can't believe I've made it this far. I'm going to start on season four now so I'll see you there.**

**Please, please, pretty please review. It means so much to me when you do.**

**Babyrose**


	60. The Yanks in the UK Part 1

**Season 4 begins, I spilt the season opener into it's two parts so I could write two points of veiw. The first is from the dashing Ian Wexler.**

* * *

4.1 – Yanks in the U.K. (Part 1) – Ian Wexler

The beautiful Dr. Brennan is giving a lecture to my anthropology students on its application to forensics and her work with the FBI. As she wraps up her lecture she speaks about their partnership, not at all bothered by the fact that he has in fact slept through most of her lecture, and even when he interrupts she moves on to warn us that our logical empirical attitudes can in fact be detrimental.

She leaves the lecture in his company, his hand on the small of her back talking to her. I however am not discouraged by their rapport, and take the opportunity to charm her. Although he looks merely amused at my advances on his breath-taking partner, he doesn't take his eyes off us as I ask her to dinner. She of course tells me that she has been warned against me, and given her relationship with her partner I was expected to be rebuffed, but I'll keep trying I'm not one to give up lightly.

The call from Scotland Yard could not have come at a better time, by asking if she wanted to come along, I was able to stay in her company. Unfortunately, her cowboy had to tag along. At the crime scene, I watched their interactions, so similar to Kate's and mine but it had a different quality. When Kate asked for their involvement in the case, I was shock to see how well see knew him, she knew him well enough that all it would take was gun for her agent to gain their involvement.

The next morning when Booth accused me of somehow being involved in Porsche Frampton's death. I tried to impress Brennan with the flaw in the logic although rather than impress her she just smiled. She'd understood what Agent Booth had been doing and was simply amused at my own attempts to impress her. Agent Booth then said that they would go question the family together and I was shocked, they were going together and were proud of their ability to work together, "It's what we do."

I did manage to talk her into having dinner with me but only after, I'd attempted to take her back to my apartment. She was inclined to accept, but she couldn't because Booth said that I like to "rack the up." We did manage to have dinner but she still turned down my offer of sex. She was very loyal to her cowboy, I'm not sure she's even sleeping with him which is even more puzzling to me.

I have to admit that I was quiet impressed with their investigative abilities. But then again he was the typical cowboy, more than ready to engage in gunplay. He was quiet confused by the way the aristocracy operates.

The three of us sat by Tower Bridge discussing the case. I stood and invited her back to Oxford with me; he took the opportunity to threaten me with the gun Kate had given him. She calmed him down with a firm touch on his arm before walking away with me. I provided her with what is an extremely rational argument for accompanying me back to Oxford and she still declined. Saying that while rationally I was right it would upset Booth and common sense says that you don't upset your partner. I wonder if she knows that her use of the term partner is rather all encompassing.

I left them sitting at the café by the bridge. When I approached my car I looked back to see the bridge open, he is lucky, but the two of them were laughing and talking completely wrapped up in themselves missing the bridge.

* * *

**Part one down on to part two**

**Baby Rose**


	61. The Yanks in the UK Part 2

**Here is part two from the lovely Kate Prichard.**

* * *

4.2 – Yanks in the U.K. (Part 2) – Detective Prichard

When I got the call about Wexler's flat, my heart fell they needed the remains identified. Ian said that she was the best, and I know that she comes with her partner, Agent Booth, so I called them both.

We went and notified their students; Dr. Brennan had to take over for me. Agent Booth suggested where we should begin and I felt it necessary to remind him that I was the lead on the investigation. It was fascinating to watch her jump to his defense, asking why I was treating him as such. She couldn't understand, I gave him a gun, by her line of reasoning that meant he had some authority.

They were a fascinating partnership, I've never actually seen a scientist and a cop paired in a partnership. I worked with Ian him providing the forensic data that I need, which is what she did for him but she also went into the field with him questioning suspects and coming up with theories. They were extraordinary to watch.

I poked at their methods using her scientists to solve some of the problems; unfortunately, they had in fact been asking questions of their own. They had discovered that I also was sleeping with Ian, and were wondering if it was possible that I killed him. Which of course is ridiculous. It was then that we found out that Ian was stabbed to death.

I pointed that my sex life was not limited to Ian as I was sure hers was not. Then she told me that she didn't sleep with Ian which I couldn't believe. Apparently, she didn't sleep with him because Booth didn't want her too. They were more than just partners then, which she also denied saying that Booth didn't want her to be another notch on Ian's bedpost.

I compared it to climbing Everest; the experience is still breath taking. I gave her the evidence that I'd met with them about, and then told her not to forgo Everest. She said that I was too late Ian was dead. I was baffled, surely, she knew I was talking about Booth, but I didn't tell her outright. I climbed into my car and left her looking puzzled at my Everest comment on the sidewalk.

I came across them in the pub enjoying a couple of pints discussing the possibility and probability that Agent Booth would be knighted. They looked like a regular couple enjoying a drink after work. I couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't climbed Everest, they clearly have chemistry.

Agent Booth and I met Dr. Brennan in Ian's lab, when he recognizes the look on her face, demonstrating once again how close they are. She'd discovered the murder weapon was a bone. And then between the two of them they worked out that the murder weapon was from the site. Upon arriving at the site, they found more bone chips and then the discovered that Vera, his student had killed him. They are very good.

I found them in a diner enjoying a cup of English tea before they left. I'd come with one purpose: to knight Agent Booth, even if the medal was from a children's toy store. He commented that it wasn't real and I told him that he was a knight even if it wasn't from the Queen. He was my knight of the moment, but he would always be her knight.

I watched them leave the dinner arm in arm and wondered if she would ever climb Everest.

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**

**Babyrose**


	62. The Man in the Outhouse

**Ah the episode with Brennan's two boyfriends, which is who I wrote it from. Here are Mark (the deep sea welder) and Jason (the Botanist in his tight Italian suit)**

* * *

4.3 - The Man in the Outhouse – Mark & Jason

**Mark**

There was a knock on her door a six am and someone yelling through the door for a person named Bones. Instead of just ignoring it, she crawled out bed, pulled on a robe, and went to answer the door. Apparently, she was Bones. I came out into the kitchen a few moments later to find her talking with a man dressed in a suit. She introduced him as her partner Seeley Booth. So this is the man that she spends most her time with and will drop anything to come to his aide.

She'd said to pick her up at work with take out and we would go back to her apartment, she was in the company of her Agent, and had totally forgotten that I was picking her up. Moments later, another man showed up to take her to a concert. Apparently, he gets to go out with her, although she's not sleeping with him. I don't know what to do here but she makes the decision for both of us by leaving with her Agent. I ask her what she does with him, she claims that there just partners, before leaving.

I'm not sure I can handle this there are other people out there that are more than happy with me in all departments. Besides it's not like she'll be alone, for starters, she has the other guy Jason, and then there is always her partner, which is most likely more than just a partner.

* * *

**Jason**

Temperance and I have great conversations, like the same music, like the same films, we have a great connection so I'm a little confused as to why she hasn't slept with me. We'd gone to a film and were enjoying desert at the local dinner when a pair of men walked in introducing themselves as Special Agent Seeley Booth her partner and Dr. Lance Sweets their therapist.

Dr. Sweets I've never heard of but Agent Booth is the one that she spends most of her time, and if he calls when we're out she drops everything to do whatever he needs. Now he turns up at our date, interrogating me, and the therapist just egged him on. The agent is probably the reason that our relationship hasn't advanced any further than going out.

I came to pick her up at work for the concert to find her in not just the company of her partner but another man. It seems that she'd forgotten that she'd made plans with two different men for the same night, and was planning to continue working with her partner. Apparently, the other guy gets to sleep with her. However she doesn't seem to prioritize him either as she's leaving with her Agent.

I can't go on in this relationship where I'm not going to be another than a conversational partner. Besides it's not like she'll be alone there's that Mark guy, and I'm sure that her agent will always be there.

* * *

**My favorite part of the episode is Sweets knowing smile as Booth tells Brennan theres some one for every on you just have to open to see it. **

**Reviews bring joy to my life.**

**Baby Rose**


	63. The Finger in the Nest

**So I had no idea whose point of view to write this from so I chose the dog whisperer, whose name i don't know.**

* * *

4.4 – The Finger in the Nest – Dog Whisperer

The FBI requested my help on a case involving a dog-fighting ring. I was paired up with a Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan. Dr. Brennan wasn't actually a FBI agent but provided their forensic science and had convinced them to let her out into the field without any field training.

She was quiet literal, but he seemed to understand her, or at least he knew when to cover for her. She spotted a mass grave on the side of the driveway. He followed her and as she excavates the grave, he stood over her guarding her waiting until she needs him. When she finished he offered to look up the people on the betting slips and charge them, he knew that it would make her feel better that there was a possibility so do something.

They were interesting to watch, always bickering about something but seemingly getting things done at the same time. The often were standing next to each other, too close for partners most of the time. When the would walk some where he would always have a hand on the small of her back guiding her, and protecting her simultaneously.

He told me that they were just partners when I told him to treat her right as I was leaving, she was a special woman. Just partners right, he clearly had and thing for her if nothing else. That much was obvious in the way that he watched her.

* * *


	64. The Perfect Pieces in the Purple Pond

**Now for my favorite intern, Wendell, I hope he sticks around despite his rocky start. I just find him endearing, leaving a sticky note in the place of a machine.**

* * *

4.5 – The Perfect Pieces in the Purple Pond – Wendell Bray

I came up on my grad advisors intern rotation. For the next week, I would be working directly with Dr. Brennan in her lab at the Jeffersonian, on whatever cases came through the forensic unit. I was excited and nervous about the upcoming week, on one hand it was an opportunity of a lifetime if Dr. Brennan liked you then at the end of the year you would be offered the permanent spot of her assistant and could count on a job after receiving your doctorate. On the other hand, Daisy had not fared well, the forensic labs head told her that they would re-evaluate the possibility of her not returning for her next session.

I appeared to get off to a good start given that Dr. Brennan informed her other colleagues that I was her brightest scholarship student. As the day progressed I learned why Daisy had such a hard time here, this place was a land mine of personal relationships. One misstep and you could end up severely hurting your chances of succeeding, which is why I felt like I was walking on eggshells.

I felt like I was doing really well until she asked me if I had ever engaged in a relationship with a women twenty years older than myself. That stopped me dead in my tracks, for starters wasn't she involved with Agent Booth. They were always together, when they walked somewhere he more often than not would put a hand on the small of her back, and they were always standing so close together. Plus most of the lab techs that I had talked to throughout the day had said something along the lines that they were involved but to not ask any questions about it, because that will get you fired.

When I answered the only thing that I could come up with was, "I'm pretty sure you're not any 20 years older than me Dr. Brennan." She gave me a puzzled look and left the room, I'm fairly certain that she was asking me about the possibility of sexual relationship, but her reaction told me that maybe I'd misunderstood it. Angela told me ask if I had any questions, it was definitely time to ask some questions before I got myself into trouble.

Angela assured me that I'd misunderstood; originally, she'd told me that no Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth were not involved. I'm sure she believed it. It didn't really help though this place was still like trying to navigate a minefield. Later when I was up in the lounge space trying to figure out what to do when Angela came and explained to me what Dr. Brennan had meant by her question in the bone room. Apparently, it was purely a scholarly inquiry, which I could believe given her reaction to my answer.

The guy who had gone crazy and killed a guy broke out of the psych ward to solve the case; apparently, the victim's mother suffered from OCD to and had suffered a psychotic break and killed her son. I was packing up to leave after they'd come back from the arrest. Dr. Brennan was in her office throwing way some papers when Agent Booth came striding in making a beeline for her office, I had feeling that this was a common occurrence. He stopped her from throwing whatever it was and pulled the rest of it out of the trash. Before sitting on her desk reassuring her of something. Dr. Brennan had a look of mild disbelief on her face before telling him that partners help each other.

I didn't hear his argument but I watched her realign his back, she was clearly comfortable touching him, and he was a little surprised that she was touching him. But when it was fixed, he turned around and they stood close to each other bickering in their unique and comfortable way, with smiles in their faces. I shook my head, no wonder no one knew what their relationship status was, including Angela.

I stopped at the top of the stairs and looked back at the platform, despite the fact that this place was just a little crazy, to deal with, I wanted to come back. Besides, Booth asked me to play on the FBI club hockey team when he found out that I play.

* * *

**Alright so that's all there is for now. There will be more soon hopefully I have to start packing to go back to school, time consuming. I believe that I might be able to finish them all before september 17th. At least that's my goal, I despise playing catch up.**

**See you later. Please please please review.**

**Babyrose**


	65. The Crank in the Shaft

**Here we are again I have ten more outside points of view for your enjoyment. This is from the poor Human Resources employee that had to deal with the chair fiasco.**

* * *

4.6 – The Crank in the Shaft – FBI Human Resources Employee

This blasted chair, who would have ever thought that there would be so much hoop-la over an old worn leather chair. Originally, we thought the biggest hassle following the agent's death was going to be who to promote into his position, and who would get his office. But no, instead, there was a battle over who would get the old man's chair. I figured that I might as well milk it for all that it was worth; I got several gift certificates, multiple baskets of muffins and fruit. One of the agents went so far as to get me a dozen roses.

I of course had my own whittling process to go through in order to figure out who would get the heap of junk that they had placed so much value in. I started by removing anyone without their own office, then I crossed off people that had been with the bureau for less than eight years, and finally I took the people with the highest close rate. That left me with Special Agent Seeley Booth in the homicide division and Special Agent Justin Luther in narcotics. Now it was time to sit back and see who would go the furthest for what is possibly the worst chair in the building.

Two days later, I had two hundred mini-muffins, two hundred dollars in gift certificates to various restaurants, and two doctors' notes and I still had no idea who was going to get the chair. Then I got the most unusual phone call from Agent Booth's partner Dr. Temperance Brennan.

She called requesting that her partner Seeley Booth receive the chair, and then she began listing attributes possessed by her partner that made him an excellent leader, agent, and person. Then she went on to tell me about how anthropologically he would be the agent to reward because not only does it reinforce his behavior but it encourages others to strive for the same type of excellences.

All right to Agent Booth goes the chair. I'd never considered that a partner would call in and give me a collection of reasons for why their partner deserved the chair, but then again Agent Booth's partner isn't actually with the FBI so she doesn't care about the chair for herself.

It did show to me the very interesting dynamic that their partnership has. Two years ago, Booth arrested Dr. Brennan's father so we had sent them to see our newest shrink Lance Sweets. They were still attending therapy though not for our original reason, Sweets had discharged them for the original reason and was still seeing them to study their working relationship, and personal relationship in an effort, as a report read, to determine the extent of the emotional connection between partners of opposing genders and underline that relationship to a seemingly oblivious set of partners.

Oblivious nothing, she just called with a well-reasoned argument as to why her partner should be the recipient of the chair. I won't change the note in their file, someone has to monitor the greatest romance in FBI history it might as well be Sweets. I will how ever give Booth the chair, and then he can deal with it when it falls apart.

* * *

**Oh the chair fiasco, the one he wanted so bad and turned out to be a piece of crap.**


	66. The He in the She

**Ok I'm going to be the first to admit that I've been to a grand total of two church services in my entire life, but as far as I know some pastors talk to their congregation after the service and it was really the only way to do this episode. So I wrote if form Ryan's point of veiw, he would be Patricia's son.**

* * *

4.7 – The He in the She – Ryan Stevenson

Agent Booth brought me the news that my father had been alive until three weeks ago, he had just been living under an assumed identity as a women on a small island off the coast of Virginia. He brought me the news that my father was in fact not the religious zealot that I knew him as but rather he was a redeemed human being that spent the last years of his life working to bring religion to those that need it most.

Agent Booth brought me closer than I had ever been to my father in my life by simply bringing me to preach at my father's church, and giving me her old bible. I was grateful to the agent and in an effort to thank him for his help; I invited him to my first service on the island.

The church was full on that Wednesday night but I still saw him come in guiding what I assumed to be his wife with a hand on the small of her back guiding her to the pew. They sat close together, not touching but with the comfortable intimacy that can only be fostered through years of deep attachment, something my parents had never shared.

Throughout the sermon the whispered into each other's ears in a manner that was practiced, it appeared that they were each other confidants sharing their thoughts through a few short words and their own body language. The relationship between the two was evident as they sat in that church pew, they were clearly not prone to public displays of affection, but their mannerism didn't lie.

I concluded the service, and spoke shortly with the individual members of the congregation that were so inclined. I spotted the couple standing by the door and strode over to them to thank the agent for coming to the service. He laughed and smiled, "I enjoyed it." Before he clapped a hand on my arm, "Your father would have been proud of you."

I smiled at the praise as the agent walked away his wife catching up with him grabbing on to his arm as they walked with practice steps towards their vehicle, heads together sharing more confidences, through the brisk autumn evening. He opened the door for her waiting until she was safely inside before running around to the driver's door and hauling himself in.

As the truck drove away I wished them many blessings, a man such as him deserved the goddess on his arm. A man that has devoted his life to finding those that commit some of the most disturbing sins, deserves a women that is clearly his best friend and confidant above all else.

* * *

**And before you say that Brennan wouldn't link arms with Booth, she has. It's usually at the end of a case when they're walking somewhere and being cute.**


	67. The Skull in the Sculpture

**Yet another difficult one to write I thought about doing Daisy, but i can't get in the frame of mind that qualify's as annoyingly perky. So instead it's Cam and Hodgins discussing the closing lines of the episode.**

* * *

4.8 – The Skull in the Sculpture – Cam & Hodgins

We're all standing on the balcony watching over the forensic platform where Daisy is fiddling with something on the computer, and Sweets approaches to do what I couldn't do: fire Daisy. She was a good kid, she was just severely annoying to all of us, no one seemed to be able to function with her around and someone had to fire her, fortunately, Sweets had offered to do it.

Sweets approached and told her that he had good news and bad for her, which did she want first. Daisy set her features in her determined manner and said the bad. "You're toast here." Sweets said, and she looked disappointed but not shocked. Then with a confused look on her face, she asked what the good news was. "We no longer have to keep our relationship a secret." He told her. Her face registered pleased shock and asked him something else, which he answered, and then he kissed her.

Hodgins finally broke the silent shock that had settled over us, "I am shocked."

"Yeah. They should not be doing that on the forensic platform." Brennan agreed.

I sighed, "That's a method of termination I've never tried. Bravo, Dr. Sweets." Before Hodgins and I turned to leave slowly making our way to the door leaving Booth and Brennan leaning over the railing.

Behind us, we heard Booth say, "They'll never work. They're, like, complete opposites."

"I agree. For all her faults, she's a woman of science. Sweets bases his life on the vagaries of psychology and emotion. There's no common ground." Brennan agreed.

"Right." Booth responded

"You need common ground. What else is there?" Brennan questioned

Hodgins and I were on the stairwell now and he couldn't contain his laughter, and after restraining myself for a moment longer, I gave up. And we giggled quietly to ourselves for a few minutes before we managed to regain our composure and continue down the stairs.

"They know that they're talking about themselves right?" Hodgins asked.

"God knows. Probably on some level they do, but using Daisy and Sweets as a cover to discuss their relationship is that much easier."

"They do know that they have everything in common except the fact that she's a woman of science, and he's a man of emotion as she put it?"

"I'm sure they do on that level that they are currently refusing to recognize." I answered. "One of these days Booth is going to give in and kiss her, to shut her up."

"I don't know Dr. B. might kiss him as an experiment to prove us all wrong that there's nothing there. Of course she'll be wrong, and that'll be that."

"Well I don't care I don't know how many more years I can handle this." I told Hodgins before heading for my office to grab my bag and head home.

* * *

**I think that it worked. Did it work?**


	68. The Con Man in the Meth Lab

**Ah one of my favorite episodes of the season, this is from Jared's point of view. Who if I was Brennan probably would have kicked him after I'd shoved him off his chair.**

* * *

4.9 – The Con Man in the Meth Lab – Jared Booth

I've been moved to Washington, to take a position in the Pentagon, head of strategic planning for the Navy. While I rather enjoy being in the field, on a ship the stability of being stationed in Washington will be a relief. Plus for the first time since Seeley enlisted in the Rangers, we'll be living in the same city let alone the same state.

He took me to meet the squints that he works with, the ones he always tells me about in his letters, as so that I could ask Cam to go to the White House dinner with me. That's when I met the partner that he's told me so much about, Bones. What he'd never mentioned in any of his letters was how stunningly beautiful she was, not necessarily in the traditionally beautiful way but rather in the manner that catches your eye, and then you can't stop looking. I hadn't failed to notice in his letters that he had kind of a thing for her, but it doesn't appear that he's done anything about it.

He called her Bones, but when I tried to call her the same, he corrected me under his breath, Dr. Brennan. She came up placing her hands on my face telling that my face is even more symmetrical than Booth's. I asked if she was hitting on me, Seeley just said that's how she talks. However, his face showed that he was a little irritated with her comments. I left them to work and unpack in my new apartment, possibly the largest living quarters I'd ever had.

Hours later Cam called me to inform me that she couldn't go with me to the dinner because of work. I went down to the lab to talk some sense into her, which was unsuccessful. She did suggest we call Booth, first because she had some results for him and second because he might know of someone else that could go with me.

I asked him whom else he had; he was insulted upset that I was treating him as my pimp. Bones however leapt to my aide, saying that things were under control at the lab and that she could go. I did ask Seeley if he was ok with it, it was a stuttered answer that it was fine why on earth would he care. Cam just shook her head, I wondered if she knew more about what was going on in Seeley's head than he did. He said it was fine though so I was going to take Dr. Brennan to the dinner.

I picked Dr. Brennan, Temperance, up at the lab on my way to the White House. She was waiting for me in her office filling out paperwork. I knocked on the door, and she stood out of her chair to reveling the floor length dress with the lace v plunging between her breasts. She turned to pull on her jacket revealing that the dress has left most of her back bare, my mouth went dry. Why hasn't Booth jumped his ravishing partner by now? Its official my brother is insane.

The party was full of the top military officials and their dates or wives, men in dress uniform, women in gowns. The crowd was rather impressed with my date, the brilliant author and forensic scientist Temperance Brennan creates quite a stir with the military elite. Still instead of mingling, I found her sitting on a bench observing the party.

She tells me that she's thinking about Booth, he'd be uncomfortable in this situation, so maybe she has a thing for my brother too if that's what she's thinking about while she's with me. So I simply did something that I'm positive Seeley's never done, used a cheesy line, and kissed her. That took her mind off my brother, and we spent the rest of the night laughing and enjoying the party, before we walked along the national mall and watched the sunrise. I dropped her off at her apartment building and she kissed me on the cheek telling me that she'd had a good time but had to get ready for work. Her thoughts were back on Seeley, before she'd even closed the door. So much for my chance with her.

I was surprised when she called me asking me to meet her for lunch at a bar near her lab, maybe my chances we're so slim. At least that's what I thought until she asked why Seeley lost all the credit for his rico bust. When I told her that I thought that it was something that should stay between brothers, I watched the anger and shame flood her face, "You made me think that he's a loser, you're the loser," she yelled at me before storming off. I thought I was safe but then she turned around and shoved me off my stool before striding out of the bar. It was then it was clear that my brother was the most important man in her life, and always would be.

Later that night she stood in that same bar with their team celebrating my brother's birthday, her arm was in a sling and Seeley was sitting morosely at the bar sipping on his drink, he was probably blaming himself for her arm. She stepped up next to him, and started to make a toast, "Anthropology teaches us that the alpha male is the man wearing the crown, displaying the most colorful plumage and the shiniest baubles. He stands out from the others. But I now think that anthropology may have it wrong. In working with Booth, I've come to realize that the quiet man, the invisible man, the man who's always there for friends and family... that's a real alpha male. And I promise my eyes will never be caught by those shiny baubles again."

I was the shiny bauble she was talking about, and she was promising to be his. My brother and his partner were in love with each other, and they didn't know it. I shook my head and took another sip of my scotch; I never had a chance with her why did I even bother?

She pulled Seeley aside when she finished, linking her arm with him in a practice way. They talked for a moment before he came up to me and asked for a word with me outside, while she went over and collected a piece of cake. Outside Seeley told me that he had to stop, and that I should stop too: indicating my drink. That's good old Seeley always trying to get people to be their best, through intimidation if necessary. I scoffed at him and told him to mind his own business, adding in my head, his partners business as well. Then I downed the scotch and walked inside sliding into my seat at the bar and ordering another.

The bartender slid the glass across as I watched Tempe walk out the door clutching a piece of cake in her good hand. I turned and watched her sit down beside my brother in the bus stop and share the cake with him. I turned back to my drink and raised my glass, in my head I said, "To Seeley you got the girl, if only you'd figure it out."

* * *

**Why on earth did he ever think that he had a chance? I still can't figure it out.**


	69. The Passenger in the Oven

**This is from the flight attendant that tried to kick Booth out of first class, Kate.

* * *

**

4.10 – The Passenger in the Oven – Flight Attendant Kate

I'd caught him in first class ten minutes ago. I'd told him to leave, it was sweet that he wanted to be next to his girl friend, or as he said partner. He'd even gone to the length of flashing me his FBI badge telling me that he needed to protect her. I made him leave anyway. But before he did, he stopped to ask her if she was tired of working together. I told them to take it up when we landed.

I saw him coming back up the aisle looking to see if I was watching. I didn't want to deal with it right then, so I went down into the galley. They were a cute couple, so I let them have their time to work out whatever it was while I took a break.

In the galley, I realized that there was a smell coming out of the microwave that didn't belong there. I opened the door and screamed, it was the most horrific sight I'd ever seen. There was a body in the oven and it looked human.

The FBI agent and his "partner" came running. I'm not positive what happened next but I remember the FBI agent asking me my name and assuring me that I didn't have to see that again. Then his partner was yelling at me that she needed the internet. He kindly scolded her that I wasn't deaf just in shock.

They were amazing to watch work together. She was all science and he was a people person. He knew what she was talking about, got her to explain when he didn't in a way that she didn't think of it as an inconvenience. He watched her while she worked, she was oblivious.

I was sitting on the stairs when she was at the bottom wearing those ridiculous glasses and had her hair in a bun. He'd shamelessly flirted telling her to take off the glasses, shake out her hair, and say "now Mr. Booth do you know what the penalty for an overdue library book is?" She just asked why. He 'd laughed and said never mind and went to get the things she needed. I could see her as he went up the stairs, as soon as he was gone, she did what he'd asked but didn't get it and put the glasses bock on and put her hair back up.

They'd solved the murder with seconds to spare. The drunk kid in first class had been trying to protect his mom. As a result the three of them had to stay on the plane while it refueled and we found another pilot to send them right back. I offered to go back with them.

I was standing in the fore galley watching the couple drink the champagne. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could tell they were having a sweet moment. They were both leaning across the aisle towards each other. I was hoping they'd kiss when the murder asked them if they were going to make out. They broke apart and the FBI agent told the kid to shut up.

We were halfway back to D.C. when I woke up again. I looked at the three passengers. The kid was crying in coach. The FBI guy had moved next to his partner. It looked like he'd covered her with a blanket. I notice they they were facing each other. But it was the intertwined fingers that made me smile. Partners nothing they definitely had a relationship.


	70. The Bone that Blew

**One more shot from Max, and the shocked look on Booth's face.**

* * *

4.11 – The Bone that Blew – Max Keenan

Cam hired me to work at the lab showing the kids around, doing silly science experiments, help kids keep their interest in science, or at least develop one. What I hadn't expected was Tempe to be so flustered by it. She said that she didn't want me to work there because I could compromise evidence. I promised I wouldn't. I'd been helping Hodgins and Wendell with an experiment on the case, not compromising evidence, when she fired me.

I ran into Booth in the lounge before my last session with the kids. He'd been shock to see me at first but now he wanted to know why she'd fired me. I explained and then I asked him a question that I thought I already knew the answer to, "Are you sleeping with my daughter?" The stunned look meant that I'd taken him off guard before he answered with a resounding "No."

That most certainly was not the answer that I had been expecting, I'd been certain that they were sleeping together. They were clearly in love with each other. Take last Christmas for example he'd brought her a tree and she'd just stood at the window and smiled at him for five minutes while the rest of us opened presents and focused on the girls. Then there was my trial, she'd been talking to him across the aisle not Russ who was next to her. On the stand he said that it was possible that she could have committed the murder, and he was the one that she was hugging when I'd walked out of the building a free man. She'd asked for my help to find him when he'd been kidnapped the year before, and he'd been rather reluctant to arrest me.

I didn't understand so I asked what I thought would be a clarifying question, "Is she not pretty enough?" but his answer was more confusing, "Bones is beautiful." He said it with a tone that told me I should be ashamed of asking, rather than one of reverence. Then he told me that he would talk to her for me, see if he could convince her to let me keep my job.

He really loves her; I can only hope that she knows it. And knows to hold on to it, I've told her before that she should find someone she trusts and hold on to them, I'd meant Booth then and I stick to that but I wonder how much longer it will take them to figure it out.

Later that night the lab is empty, save for Parker and me. Booth had brought him by asking if I could do some experiments with him; show him that science is cool. As we set up the cola and mints, I was acutely aware of them watching from the balcony above. I don't know what they were discussing but she had that smile on that says she knows what someone is trying to do and it's not going to work.

I told Parker to drop the mints into the cola, and together we watched the soda erupt into the air in a sugary fountain. The young boy clear impressed with experiment called up to his father asking if he'd seen the mess. Booth replied in encouragement, and Parker smiled asking if we could do it again. I looked up to see a smile I didn't recognize on my daughters face, it was one of contentment as she told Booth something.

That smile told me more than the answers to a million questions I could ask Booth. I put my hand on my future grandson's shoulder and told him to go get another bottle of soda, buying the couple in the lounge a few more peaceful happy moments: free of the murder and destructions that typically follows them.

* * *

**Fountains of soda = disrupting the surface tension of a two liter soda**


	71. The Double Trouble in the Pan Handle

**Great episode, difficult to do this for. So i feel back on Sweets**

* * *

4.12 – Double Trouble in the Panhandle – Sweets

Booth and Brennan undercover. I know that they've done this before, but that was before I was their therapist. So this time it's an opportunity for me to observe what is considered the ultimate trust exercise between two partners, the undercover operation.

They're a married carnie couple this time, a knife-throwing act is their gig. Booth the knife thrower, apparently he was the best when he was in the Rangers which is actually saying something, Brennan was the target, or rather the thing he was suppose to miss. We communicated with them through the video link in their trailer and watched their act thanks to webcam's strategically placed in the tent.

Both chose to ignore Cam's question as to whether there was only one bed in the trailer, which was her really inquiring as to if they were sharing it. I was inclined to take their lack of an answer as that they were sharing the bed, they were sharing the bed, internally happy about it externally guilty. If only they'd get over their proverbial line and acknowledge the extent of their relationship, they wouldn't have to feel guilty about sharing the bed. In fact, they could always share a bed and then the sexual tension that was radiating off their relationship would be less all encompassing.

Later we watched the knife-throwing act. We were all flinching, and nervous for Brennan's safety, Booth look downright scared out of his mind that he was throwing knives at the woman he loves, Brennan however didn't even look like she was holding her breath. She had complete trust in Booth getting more and more daring with the act. First, it was the balloons, then the apple on her head and then fake nose. She trusted him with her life, and was willing to stand there and let him throw knives at her because she knew that he would never hurt her.

Later that night as I was chronicling the case as an anecdote in my book, I was describing the trust that she showed in the man that she had no business working well with but she did. I stopped typing leaning back running my hands through my hair, before letting out the breath I hadn't realized was holding.

When were they going to jump each other? Because if it didn't happen when Brennan was wearing that costume, then what the hell was it going to take?

* * *

**They didn't answer the question.**


	72. The Fire in the Ice

**And it is time for Perotta to enter the picture. Plus because I love Wendell he gets his say this time again.**

* * *

4.13 – Fire in the Ice - Payton Perotta & Wendell Bray

**Payton Perotta**

Special Agent Seeley Booth in the homicide division is a legend, him along with his partner and their team of scientist are known across the nation for their improbably successful partnership. What I had not expected two months after being transferred to D.C. from L.A. was working with the partners because Booth was a suspect.

I met with the partners and the district attorney Caroline Julian, who informed Dr. Brennan that I would be working with them. I'd heard that Dr. Brennan was unwilling to work with any other agent besides Booth, but what I hadn't expected was for her to be so adamant about it. It was a simple fix though I just invited Booth's continued participation in the case. They were an interesting pair to work with, he was clearly a great agent if he was able to understand her, solve cases, and take her out in the field. She wasn't bad in the field just a little awkward with regular people. He however, was quite the flirt with me.

We worked out how to get the blood samples we needed, and now Booth and Wendell were skating around the rink. Booth attempting to make every player on the other team bleed, while Wendell went behind collecting blood samples and brings them over to Dr. Brennan. The two of us sat there watching the increasingly violent game when I asked her if he twinkled his eyes at everyone. She gave me an answer about what causes someone's eyes to twinkle, which I took to mean that no he didn't twinkle at everyone.

That was until Booth fell and hit his head on the ice, and was knocked out cold for a solid five minutes. Dr. Brennan didn't think anything of running out onto the ice, without skates to try to revive him. She stood over him with a panicked look on her face, pleading with him to wake up. When he did, she helped him off the ice and waited for him to get changed out of his gear before she insisted on driving him to the hospital. It was then I realized that Booth may not twinkle at everyone but he most certainly twinkles his eyes at her on a regular basis.

Well they solved it one of the teammates had killed the victim. Their reputation was most definitely deserved, as were the rumors.

* * *

**Wendell Bray**

Dr. Brennan, Dr. Saroyan, and Dr. Sweets came to watch Booth's hockey game and mine. Dr. Brennan was funny to watch when I was on the bench. She watched with child like enthusiasm following Booth's every move on the ice, gasping and cheering at completely inappropriate times, but she looked like she was having fun.

When Pete Carlson took me out Booth proceeded to punch him into submission, breaking his hand on Carlson's helmet, before he helped me off the ice. We both sat in the locker room. I was icing my head waiting for my mom to come and get me to take me to the hospital. Booth was icing his hand telling me not to worry about Carlson when Dr. Brennan burst into the dressing room, asking if we were ok. She wasn't at all concerned with the fact that this was the men's dressing room, Booth's hand was broken, and that was paramount to her. While the boy's laughed at her brazenness, Booth sent her to wait outside. When we finally emerged, my mom and Dr. Brennan were chatting about my doctoral thesis. My mom guided me away to her car, I looked over my shoulder to see Dr. Brennan gently taking Booth's busted hand into her own, inspecting it carefully and delicately, before she guided him to her car.

A month later, I was back in the lab on my intern rotation, when Pete Carlson body turned up frozen in a lake just inside the mountains in Virginia. Unfortunately, this automatically turned Booth into a suspect, which meant he couldn't directly work with us. Dr. Brennan was good though, when the FBI tried to assign us a new agent to work the case, she refused to work it without Booth. So Agent Perotta was forced to invite Booth's continued cooperation.

We were on the ice again this time attempting to get blood samples from the state police team. Booth was basically attacking them and I was swabbing up the blood, when Booth got knocked to the ice and his helmet came off so he hit his head. Dr. Brennan was on the ice, before the referee could even bring an end to play. She made her way across the ice deftly striding over him trying to get him to wake up. The look on her face was one of desperation, I wondered if he'd ever fallen down and not gotten back up on her before.

When he came round her response to his wondering why she was on the ice, "I get nervous when you fall down and don't get up," confirmed my suspicions there was a time when he didn't get up for her. They left the rink together, Dr. Brennan sending us to the lab that saying that she was going to stay with Booth and we should call if we figure anything out.

Of course, they were the ones to figure it out while they were at his apartment nursing the headache that accompanied his concussion. One of his teammates had killed Carlson with a lace puller. They were quiet the team even when not in the lab or the field they managed to figure it out.

Later that night I swung by the rink to pick up some stuff I'd left in the locker room, when I noticed that the lights were on in the rink. On the ice there was a couple that looked oddly familiar. I walked up the doors to get a closer look; it was Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. Dr. Brennan was clutching Booth's arm, obviously ice skating was not one of her talents, and he was guiding them around the rink at a fairly slow but steady pace. Both had those silly undeniably happy grins on their faces, and were talking about something.

I watched Booth turn so he was skating backwards pulling Dr. Brennan before he started to spin her in a circle carefully going faster and faster until it looked like she was going to fall which is when he pulled her to him, stopping all her motion and preventing her from falling. Dr. Brennan dissolved laughing into his chest. Maybe Angela was wrong all those months ago when she told me they weren't involved maybe she'd never witnessed a moment like this. I shook my head and walked back to the locker rooms giving my bosses the privacy their actions warranted.

* * *

**I loved the closing sence I literally wanted to die at the cuteness of it.**


	73. The Hero in the Hold

**Ah! I hate the Grave Digger! It always makes me nervous. **

**This one is from Jared's, and Teddy's point of view.**

**

* * *

**

4.14 – The Hero in the Hold –Jared Booth & Teddy Parker

**Jared Booth**

Given Tempe's outburst the last time the two of us had been alone the last thing that I had expected was for her to call me requesting to meet me at the Founding Fathers, she said it had something to do with Seeley so I went. I was sitting at the bar enjoying my drink when she came in wearing a trench coat over a cocktail dress, that was far to formal for the middle of the day, her makeup was heavy but smudged and tendrils of of hair were escaping from the knot of the back of her head. She looked like she hadn't slept in days; panic was evident in her face and movement.

Seeley had been kidnapped. Well that explained it, she hasn't slept, eaten, or showered since she found out he was gone. She wanted me to steal a body from the FBI for her, in order to help get Seel back. When I said no her temper flared and she told me that I didn't deserve Booth, he'd always been there for me and now I can't even be bothered to do this to save his life.

Whatever made me think that I had a chance with her? She was clearly his and no one was getting between them, including a kidnapper.

So I stole the body for her claiming issues of national security and brought the body to her lab. She thanked me and then immediately went back to work in order to find my brother. It was then that the U.S. attorney came in to take the body back, but Tempe determined that the U.S. attorney was the Grave Digger.

I opened her black file and that led us to Seeley on a discarded Navy ship to be sunk in less than an hour. I was arrested but they allowed me to arrange a helicopter to take Tempe out the ship, she wouldn't have long, but if anyone could find my brother, it would be her.

**

* * *

**

**Teddy Parker**

I found him trying to get through a door; he was desperate to get out. I helped him through everything, reminding him when ideas were stupid, keeping him apprised of the consequences of every action. Just like our army days.

He started talking about his partner there was a reverence in his voice. He was overly concerned with assuring me that I would like her. Almost as if, it really mattered, not that I would ever meet her. That is what clued me in: he wasn't desperate to get out he was desperate to get to her, to somewhere she could find him.

When I asked him to tell Claire that I loved her he scoffed and couldn't understand how I hadn't, it's three simple words he told me. But when I asked him if he hadn't said it to someone that he should have, he went very still, forgetting what he was doing. I knew it. He hadn't told his scientist partner that he was in love with her.

When we emerged onto the ship's deck there was a helicopter landing just feet from us, and I could hear a woman calling his name. He looked at me and then back at her, I just told him to go. He ran to the helicopter and when he looked back, he couldn't see me anymore but I saw him climb into that helicopter and be enveloped in her hug. Maybe she hadn't told him that she loves him either.


	74. The Princess in the Pear

**Perotta is back, and while I know most of you don't like her, I suggest you hear her out (or at least what it think she was thinking).**

* * *

4.15 –The Princess and the Pear – Payton Perotta

I was assigned to work with Booth's team and partner out at the Jeffersonian again while Booth was out on medical leave for his back. Apparently, Dr. Brennan had tried to fix it for him and now it was worse. Which explained her rather agitated manner when she arrived at the lab, she broke her partner.

Later when we were on the phone with him and he wanted to be involved she jumped on protecting him from himself, saying that he wasn't in any shape to come in between his back and the sheer amount of vicodin he was on for the pain. I disconnected not wanting to be in the middle of what was rather rapidly becoming a couple's fight. Validation once again of the rumors of their relationship that were floating around the FBI. Although after trying to video conference him into the meeting, I was inclined to agree with Dr. Brennan, he was way too high on vicodin to remotely be involved in the investigation.

They day after the auction Dr. Brennan was on the phone with Booth when I arrived. He asked to speak to me saying that I wasn't to let _Bones_ out of my sight or… well he never told me what he would do because he started to describe his partner in a manner that most definitely validated the rumors that he was in love with her if nothing else.

When the case was over, I took some homemade chili over for Booth. Nothing special just figured he wouldn't really be capable of feeding himself. I knocked on the door and when "It's open" came from inside I let myself in turning into the kitchen to set down the bag before turning to find them both in the living room. I don't know why I hadn't expected her to be there; of course she would be there. This is the women that originally refused to work with me without Booth. What I never would have expected was to find her pressed into his back arms snaked under his and hands resting on his face. I had no idea what they were doing it did mean that it was time for me to leave.

More confusing was that she left before I could get the words out. I paused for a second before deciding it was best if I left too. I'd flirted with Booth but not with the intention of anything happening, but because it was fun. I knew that he was hers that much was evident on the first case I worked with them on.

* * *

**Like i said I know that you don't like her I do respect her because even after Brennan left, she did to. She may have been blonde and leggy but she wasn't stupid, she saw what was there and walked away. We haven't seen her since.**

**Next Strawberry Lust.**

**Babyrose**


	75. The Bones that Foam

**Oh the last one for this batch comes from a lap dancer. Strawberry Lust.**

* * *

4.16 - The Bones that Foam – Strawberry Lust

Studly and his girlfriend walked in on a Tuesday afternoon, looking for me based off my strawberry lust dust. Apparently, Alex Newcome had given them my name, his girlfriend asked to talked to me in private, before Studly cut her off saying that he could talk to me out here. He said something about her needing to wait in the car because it was werid to have her in here with him.

I laughed reassuring him that lots of people liked to watch, as I pushed him into the chair saying that it would be sixty bucks. His girlfriend happily pulled the money out of her pocket handing it to me, as she took a seat next to us. He was still uncomfortable with her watching but she looked to be enjoying it.

It was after I started dancing that he pulled out his badge and started asking me questions. I sat in his lap, hiding his discomfort as we talked. They finished the questioning and now what I suspect is his partner rose to leave. Studly however staid sitting, asking for her to wait outside give him a chance to clam down. I told her it would be a little embarassing for him to stand up right know. She just asked if they got their sixty dollars worth yet.

She didn't leave so I sat on his lap while he took deep breaths and recites what ever it is that helps him clam down. Several minutes later he says that they should go, so I stood and watched them go laughing. Did his girlfriend pay for his lap dance, or did is partner?

* * *

**So that's all that I have so far. Please review the ones that i put up, give me the courage to do the last 7 or 8 (I have 2 different counts, i'm tired and not feeling so coherent).**

**I do need some help though I don't know who to write for _Salt in the Wounds, and Doctor in the Den_,_ and Double Death of the Dearly Departed_. Also I need to know the first name of the guy that runs the Collar institute it's not essential to my ability to write but my slightly ocd personality would appreciate knowing.**

**See you soon.**

**Babyrose**


	76. The Salt in the Wounds

**I wanted to post these yesterday as it would have been exactly a month until the season primere but also my computer wasn't so cooperative. So instead I'm posting the last of them from my parents computer today and celebrating that there are 30 days until Bones is Back.**

**I would like to thank all of you that have been reading and reviewing so far, and a special thanks to Waterbaby 134 and Creek-IB-08 for their help on the episodes i was having trouble with.**

**This is from Becca the one pregnant girl that Booth talks too, I believe a Highschool musical actress plays her if that helps. With out further ado the last six episode.**

**

* * *

**

4.17 – The Salt in the Wounds – Becca

I was directed to talk to Special Agent Seeley Booth about Ashley's death, to see if I could help in the investigation. He was a dashingly handsome; you know in that rugged way that movie stars are and girls like me drool after wishing that boys our own age looked like that. He listened to my story about what had happened between Ashley and me with compassion, but he didn't fail to tell me that I looked like a pretty good suspect.

The next day Agent Booth and a beautiful woman entered the baby shower we were throwing for the team, since six or was seven of us were due in the next two months. She was a beautiful woman, possible his partner or his girlfriend. I was inclined the think that they were partners except for the fact that they were extremely comfortable in each other's presences. She stood closer to him than I'm sure most partners do and whispered in his ear when she said something to him.

They seemed to communicate with a few words and a lot of looks, he would incline his head towards her, she would raise an eyebrow in response, and then he would ask another question. They seemed to think that Kayla was insane, she is not, she just wanted out children to have a good life and she figure out how to get it. We all decided to get pregnant on our own, it's not like she was pressuring us to join her in motherhood after she got pregnant.

The agent and his whatever she was finished their questioning and left the room. He put a hand on the small of her back guiding her towards the door. Meanwhile she went on and on about teen pregnancy and its reason for happening, he just smiled at her and said, "Ok Bones." _Bones,_ what a cute and unique nickname. I wonder what it means.

It's after they left that I realized that I gave up my chance at finding a man like that, having a relationship like that when I decided to get pregnant at 17.

* * *

**One down five to go**


	77. The Doctor in the Den

**This episode proved a struggle for me because Booth and Brennan don't actually spend all that much time together. So with the help of my lovely reviewers i went ahead and wrote this from Cam's point of view because she's gotten to witness how both of them have grown together in a way many of the other characters don't.**

* * *

4.18 – The Doctor in the Den – Cam

I haven't seen Andrew in ten years, after I left him for cheating on me, but learning that he was the one that was laying on my autopsy table was difficult for me to accept. He couldn't be dead he just couldn't. What about his little girl? I guess she's not so little anymore, but she has no one.

Booth and Brennan were so gracious throughout this whole thing, Brennan stepped back, and let me do the field work with Booth. I'm sure it was at his convincing but she still was gracious about it, admitting that he was my friend and I deserved to do the work in order to help find out who killed Andrew.

What I was battling with more was what to do about Michelle. From the looks of it, she would be moving to live with distant relatives in Chicago just as she was finishing her junior year of high school. They apparently were relatives that she hadn't even seen since I was with Andrew.

Brennan was surprisingly the most helpful on the subject. She told me that maybe now was the time to be there for the girl, that I should adopt her. It had originally taken Booth telling me that Brennan was a foster child for Brennan to even tell me herself, and here she was offering me advice about what to do with a child that was in the same position she was. She had a point I could offer her a home, a life, and love, I could give her everything that Brennan missed out on.

To my surprise, despite the fact that Michelle hadn't been so welcoming the first two times I'd gone to talk to her, she said that she would live with me. Brennan was right about this, and it wasn't something that was pure anthropology, it was something that she had to use her heart for.

Booth really has been good for her. I didn't know Brennan before she knew Booth but I can only imagine how many leaps and bounds she'd taken by the time I came to the lab, because she has slowly been becoming more and more human over the three years that we've worked together. I would even go so far as to count her as a close friend these days, some who I can trust for advice.

As for Booth, I wouldn't necessarily say that he's changed working with Brennan, but he's grounded for the first time since I've known him. His purpose has always been to serve his country, taking out the bad guys in one way or another. But the way he acts around Brennan makes me wonder why I ever thought that we should start our relationship back up when I first started here. I wasn't surprised when he broke it off though, about two weeks into our relationship I knew that he was hers no matter what.

* * *

**2 down. How are they so far?**


	78. The Science in the Physicist

**Alright so I wrote this from Landis Collars point of view, which was hard given that he can't see them just tell where they are based on his sonar glasses and listen to the classic banter.**

* * *

4.19 – The Science in the Physicist – Landis Collar

I never thought that I would see the day that I was sad about the passing of a human being, it's not rational to mourn the loss of a human life as we all will die eventually but I can't help but hurt as Temperance and her FBI partner inform me that they found Diane's engagement ring among what they believe are her remains.

My sadness it fleeting though as a provide the partners with the information they deem necessary for the investigation. Temperance sounds like she is doing well, not retaining any bitterness from not having been offered the internship that she applied for all those years ago. While her science is more concerned with the past and not the future as we focus on here at the Collar Institute she is still a brilliant woman extremely stimulating on an intellectual level.

As the case progressed, I can't help but wonder about the partnership that is doing the investigating. Her partner is of average intelligence and not at all inclined towards the sciences. His specialty seems to be in human interaction, they appear to be complete opposites from my initial observations. Yet as the case progresses, I can't help but wonder if the two are intimately involved.

The sonar on my glasses places them as standing close together always, not at the comfortable distance one associates with work partners, but rather an intimate distance that one associates with lovers. Their conversations also always end up taking a turn and they end up discussing their own relationship. I'll say something about Diane having a sexual relationship with one of the fellows; he'll think that it's weird where as she thinks that there is no such thing as monogamy. It's a rather interesting debate to listen to, from a purely intellectual point of view.

I heard the gunshots, and found them both unconscious in the vibration chamber. Their limbs were tangled and I had a difficult time getting them out of the chamber, but it wasn't long before they came round and soon enough they were yelling at each other, about who saved who. Not that that actually matters but her agent was trying to impress upon her that he was the one to save their lives with the gunshots. Temperance doesn't seem to understand that he is only trying to prove that he is worth her attentions because he is capable of taking care of her, which is strange I would assume that as an anthropologist she would catch on to that rather quickly.

Hours after I pulled them from the chamber the two of them brought myself and two of the fellows into the FBI's interrogation room. They were fascinating to listen to as they worked out that Milton first tried to give my fiancé cancer, and when that proved too slow for him he had stabbed her with a pencil and then froze and shattered her remains.

After they'd arrested Milton, I decided that I should ask for Temperance's phone number, she was an intellectually stimulating woman and I'm sure she would be extremely psychically stimulating. However she told me no, and then I heard her partner telling her that she was the only smart person that he liked.

From the sounds of their conversation while Temperance argues against monogamy in their relationship, she would ever dream of being unfaithful to her partner.

* * *

**Booth dancing while they wait for Jennifer and Milton to finish as he tell Brennan he can be sexy is just hilarious.**

**The next one 4.20 Cinderella in the carboard has been up for a while so if you read it skip on the Mayhem on the Cross. See you there.**


	79. The Cinderella in the Cardboard

**This episode never fails to make me smile. So the plastic surgeon that witness there fight about marriage, and the owner of Bertellino's that was subjected to the meaning of a wedding veil get to tell you what they thought of Booth and Brennan.**

* * *

4.20 – The Cinderella in the Cardboard – Plastic Surgeon & Owner of Bertellino's 

**Plastic Surgeon**

I stood in the office of the Special Agent that had sent me the x-rays of Muriel's toe tuck. He was sitting behind his desk calmly questioning me about the woman's identity. Behind him stood a beautiful women in a brilliant blue, I would have thought that she was his partner, but she had a visitor's badge on and was standing a tad too close to him to be just a partner.

I was explaining that toes were the new nose, moving round the desk she lashed out accusing me that it wasn't an FDA procedure, she's right but they haven't made it illegal yet either. I told her that Muriel had her eye on a pair of sandals for her wedding and wanted her toe to be shorter so she could wear them. She made a comment about how weddings are ridiculous, and he said people do crazy things for love.

Then I witnessed it. They were bickering about themselves, and marriage. I felt like I was intruding on something extremely personal, something that no one wants to witness others in the middle but at the same time can't extricate themselves it's fascinating to watch. Once again, they did not act like partners, there was too much passion behind their statements, she leaned over his desk, and he stood. They were definitely in each others bubbles, but neither was uncomfortable and neither was going to back down.

I voice my discomfort asking if I could leave sense they were clearly having a couples fight and I wasn't need for that. They both looked at me stunned as if they had never heard of themselves as a couple. They both immediately denied it; he looked guilty like denying that they were a couple was psychically painful for him. She just looked completely bewildered by the fact that anyone would assume that about them.

Then they informed me that I was currently their main suspect.

**

* * *

Owner of Bertellino's**

I love this day, the day when I sell all of my dresses for half off. It's crazy and hectic but there are lots of brides brimming with excitement, enthusiasm and a competitive nature that's unbelievable. I do this every year because I want these girls to have the opportunity to wear the dress they've always dreamed of, but otherwise wouldn't have the chance to wear.

It was during this sale that the world's most beautiful couple walked it. What I wouldn't give to work with them personally, they were both so calm walking into the room of screaming brides, until they nearly got run over. He was a god, the only way to describe him. Approximately 6ft, dark chocolate hair, and warm chocolate eyes, set off by an Italian complexion. He was muscular and made his designer suit look ruggedly handsome. He would need a traditional tux nothing fancy, with a vest, something daring and handsome all at once.

She on the other hand was startlingly beautiful, not in a traditional way but rather in the way had people look at her, and not take their eyes off her. Chestnut hair with flecks of red framed her pale, clear complexion. Her blue green eyes sparkled thanks to the color of her jacket. She had strong cheekbones and chin, she was stunning. Her frame was delicate, but not fragile. If she had come in on another day, I would insist she try on that new gown we got the other day. It was perfect for her. Strapless, sweetheart neckline, fitted bodice, full skirt with pickups in it. Utterly elegant, utterly romantic perfect for someone walking out of Irish legends and to a Greek god. Oh well I just hoped she would find something on the racks I'm sure anything would have been beautiful on her.

I walked over to her, telling her she was beautiful, brides love that. Then I pointed out what rack her size would be on. She just looked at me and told me that she wasn't getting married, not now not ever. He scolded her, calling her bones, which I assume was a term of endearment, as she didn't seem fazed by it. He introduced them, and asked about the world's largest bridezilla that had caused me to fire our best consultant because she threatened to sue.

I sighed trying to convince them that this was ridiculous no way my bridal consultant would kill some, she just wasn't capable of it. He sighed and asked for her information anyway. His partner watched her surrounds, cataloging everything, maybe she was planning on coming back, without her counterpart.

I watched them while I waited for the computer to print the information they'd asked for. He had moved over to the racks and was casually looking through them. He had obviously said something wrong because she looked hurt and started to fight with him. He simply turned to her and calmed her down in seconds with a smile. Yup those two, they were definitely getting married, maybe they just didn't know it yet.

The printer finished, and a grabbed the paper and walked over when inspiration hit there was a veil that would look simply stunning on her. I scooped it up, handing the agent the paper, and telling her that she would looks fabulous in it. Instead of just saying no thanks though, she went on about how it was a symbol for virginity and she'd been sexually active since she was … she never said the rest because he scooped her up and all but carried her from the store. Thanking me an apologizing at once, while telling her to shut up.

Ok I was wrong about the veil; nothing was going to ever cover that woman, even some piece of tulle. But there was clearly one person she cared about info to stop talking, at least temporarily. As they left, I realized that I was right about them. He was her protector, a god in his own right by dealing with her. And she was stunning, in every manner, physically and mentally. They fortunately did not buy anything, but they'd be back and I'd put her in that dress with just a tiara, and him in that tux with a dark red vest.


	80. The Mayhem on the Cross

**Oh the mayhem that insued from the episode. It's written from Sweets point of view because i thought it was appropriate with his finishing of his book, and from Wyatt because he hasn't seen them in a while.**

* * *

4.21 – Mayhem on the Cross – Lance Sweets & Gordon Wyatt

**Lance Sweets**

This case has been a lesson in how much I've truly missed when working with Booth and Brennan, how much my on wishes for the partners have colored my observations. I've been looking at how they are complete opposites and why that makes them work well together, what I've missed is that they have so many other things in common. It's those things in common that allow their partnership to progress to the levels that it has, despite all the differences that exist.

I got a glimpse at just how much Brennan has grown when we were in the interrogation room together. The first time she struggled with it, not that I blame her, the subtleties of the underground metal culture are complex and often opposite what we believe is the natural inclination of another human being. The second time though she was a forced to be reckoned with, I knew that she had an earpiece in, but there was no way that Booth could be coaching her through the earpiece to do this. Not a month early I'd attempted to teach her how to interrogate and it had been a complete and utter disaster, but here she was threatening this death metal kid as if she did it every day. I may not have been able to teach her anything, but she's watched Booth carefully and learned from him, I'm sure he's done some teaching but it would have never worked if she didn't want to always understand him better.

After we'd closed, the case and Gordon Wyatt had explained to me why he was leaving psychology and why I was much better suited for it I was sitting at my desk working on my book. I'd changed the title, after working with Wyatt and listening to what he had to say about Booth and Brennan _The Ying and Yang_ _of the Workplace_ didn't seem appropriate _Bones – the Heart of the Matter_ was a far more apt description of their working relationship. Bones are what originally brought them together, but today they wouldn't be able to function without the other. _Bones_ now was their heart, everything he did was for her, and she may not realize it but she functions around him these days. To them their working relationship is paramount, but there's something more bubbling beneath the surface. I haven't quiet worked out which one is aware of their attraction yet, according to Wyatt, but it's possible that they both know now. In which case it's only a matter of time before it bubbles over of its own accord, no matter how much prodding the rest of us do.

It's then that the partners in question came into my office, offering to have me over for dinner. I started to refuse when Brennan tells us that her foster parents locked her in the trunk of a car for two days for breaking a dish. Her story has left her a little shaken opening up old wounds that she'd left behind years ago, but she did it for me, she wanted me to know that I wasn't the only one with a traumatic childhood. Booth was horrified at the thought that someone could have ever considered locking up his partner, he handed her a handkerchief and asked if she was ok. She simply nodded and told him it was his turn to share. He begged her not to make him do it but she won in the end. He told her that if it wasn't for his grandfather he would have killed himself as a kid, he didn't tell me he told her, watching the whole time to make sure that she was ok.

Their stories out there Booth asked her once again if she was ok, she nodded assuring him that she was fine as she delicately folded the handkerchief and placed it in his breast pocket, letting her hand linger over his heart just a second too long, only removing her hand as his came up to touch where it was. They looked at each other, in one of their many shared looks that conveyed whole realms of their relationship that I had never even seen, before they looked back at me. I saw it, I suppose I'd always know that Booth was fully aware of how he felt for Brennan, but that look on his face as he made sure she was ok was told me he was well aware of how he felt for her. Brennan on the other hand appears to be aware was well of her feelings for Booth as well, she just has a harder time dealing with them because they aren't something she can rationalize away. But she left her hand on his heart to reassure herself that he was still there as much as to reassure him that she was there for him too.

**Gordon Wyatt**

My decision to lie to Booth and Brennan about why she stayed behind instead of going with Agent Sullivan two years ago seems to have paid off. They have the highest close rate in the FBI and appear to have gotten even closer as partners than they were when I left them. They really are endearing to watch work together, both coming to the defense of the other no matter the situation, sharing conversations that couldn't not be understood by anyone else in the room and yet it made sense to them.

What I was struck by was the sheer intimacy of their relationship currently, when I'd left them he would put a hand on the small of her back but that was it really. Now they sat close together on the couch, had whispered conversations, she would touch him almost as often as he touched her, I even saw her thread her arm through his when we were walking into his apartment with the makings for dinner. Briefly, I wondered to myself if this was always their post case ritual now, instead of the diner they came back to one of their apartments and made dinner.

I watched her flit around the apartment knowing exactly where everything she needed was, Booth on the other didn't even seemed bothered by her movements rather he moved in sync with her. It was a practiced routine something that they did on a regular basis, a habit. I was impressed by the strides their relationship, they still weren't on the level that we'd all hoped they would get to by now but they're getting there.

I took the opportunity to send them to get Sweets for dinner so that they would include them in their family, as non-traditional as it is. I watched him open the door to his truck offering her a hand into the seat before closing it and jogging around and hopping in the driver's seat. One day they would go further and hopefully I'll be around to see it.

* * *

**How was it? **

**I don't know if you've heard but they're trying to get Stephen Fry back for the christmas episode this year. So hurray more Gordon Gordon.**


	81. The Double Death of the Dearly Departed

**Oh translation what a difficult subject for a pair that normally solve murders, wait translation means murdered, now i'm confused (and in a sarcastic mood). Any way this is from the brothers point of view.**

**

* * *

**

4.22 – Double Death of the Dearly Departed – Barney

I was sad to see my brother go, he was too young, but I was surprised to see so many people at the wake, but then again Hank was a likable guy, everyone but his wife seemed to like him. The one person that I'd never expected to see was the famous Dr. Brennan at the funeral, Hank had said that she worked there but he'd also said that she wasn't the type of person of that talked with other employees outside of her team.

She was mostly in the company of a man that identified himself as Special Agent Seeley Booth; they were interesting to watch together. Whispering to each, other, talking about something being translated, talking to all sorts of people, asking strange questions. I did get to talk to Temperance by herself, about publishing my book. She pretended to be interest in it and me, but she wasn't so good at acting, although I couldn't help but hope.

They came to service at the cemetery; Temperance took the chance to make a speech herself having us raise a glass of tea in my brother's memory. But no one managed to take a sip, because mom knocked the glass out my hand and admitted that she poisoned my brother so that I would get more of my inheritance. I couldn't believe it that is what those two had been whispering about at the wake, she'd discovered my brother had been murdered and her and her partner found out what actually happened to Hank.

Five days later, they were at the cemetery when I put my mother to rest, some of the few that actually came. Both stood quietly as I started to speak to my mom, but Dr. Brennan was looking up at the trees, and Agent Booth was motioning her to walk away with him. I just asked them to leave.

I made my peace with my mother and looked up out at the graveyard taking in the partners that were still walking to their car. They stopped walking for a moment and she face him telling him something that caused his face to spilt into a grin. It was just then that the skies opened and the rain that had been threatening all day. He opened his umbrella and pulled her to him guiding her out of her rain with a hand on her back. What on earth ever made me think I had a chance with a woman like that particularly when she was in the presence of a man like Agent Booth?

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Alright there's only on more left before I'm done, and its on the other side of 4.23 Girl in the mask so go check it out.**


	82. The Girl in the Mask

**This episode is a little bit heart crushing, particularly since Brennan couldn't seem to catch what Nake was trying to tell her. But he gets to lament here.**

**

* * *

**

4.23 – The Girl in the Mask – Nake 

My sister, she's gone, I can't believe it, I should have been there to protect her, I should have known. How did this happen? I have to find out what happened to her. Booth is generously helping me in the investigation, not only put the full force of the FBI behind him, but bringing in his scientist, Bones. The one I've heard so much about, he always tells me stories about her when we talk. Her and Parker those are the two people I've heard of in our phone conversations.

She's gorgeous for an American, more perplexing is she doesn't seem to know it. I thought American girls were all about their looks, this one however is about her work, and nothing else. Booth tells her that myself and Dr. Tanka will be aiding in the investigation, she gives him a look and tells him its against protocol. He whispers, "it could be his sister" and gives her an imploring look. She gave in instantly saying she would be honored to work with us.

Booth kicked me out of the field after I tried to attack Sachi's former boss, he threatened to send me home. A couple of hours later though he said I could stay I just had to stay at the Jeffersonian. She offered to let me comb through the evidence they'd collected organize it and look for anything they'd missed. I told her it wasn't necessary for her to keep me busy. She just said it wasn't something that she would do, I didn't think it was so I changed the subject, thanking her for talking Booth into letting me stay. She clearly held sway over him, she must have asked him. Again she said it was Booth again, that he was a very empathetic man. It's true, I wonder if she knew how true.

I told her how Booth and I met. I figured she'd want to know, she was genuinely surprised that he didn't say anything, it was unlike him. There she was right, he was always talking after he asked that first question. I couldn't help it, I had to tell her how lucky she was to have him, they were clearly devoted to each other. But she surprised me, believing that I meant she was lucky to work with him. They weren't in a relationship? How that was possible, I didn't know, she was all he talked about besides his son, and it was rarely about work. Maybe she didn't understand I was talking about having Booth in general not just as a partner.

I listened to them in the car on speaker phone, it was uncanny how they complimented each other. Finishing each others thoughts, bickering, they were together I was sure of it. Until Dr. Brennan and I were in her office and she told me that her family abandoned her at 15 and so now she had no one in her life that she was close to, that she had a need to connect to out side of work. She must have meant that she doesn't have outside family. Clearly she had a need to connect with Booth, and her friend the Artist they clearly connected not to mention the rest of her team, they seem like her friends or even family.

But then she asked it was worth it, to love some one, to have your happiness rely on someone else. I explained that I would be willing to give my life for my sister so I would definitely risk my happiness. I guess she doesn't realize it but her happiness does rely on someone else already, that someone would risk his life and happiness for her, and she would do the same for him.

They solved it. They found the man that desecrated my sisters body and the one that killed her. I informed them that I was in their debt when they came to tell me that Sachi's roommate had been cleared to leave. They simple told me that beer and saki would do, and they left, his hand on the small of her back. Shielding her from the outside, risking his happiness. He was just waiting to figure out that she would do the same for him.


	83. The Beaver in the Otter

**And here we are the last one, I'm all caught up. So my favorite moment in this episode is the very last three seconds where they "dine and dash" Brennan just looks so happy as she does it. This is from the Bar Tender at the founding father, I've intentionally held off on written him tell now so I hope it works.**

* * *

4.24 – The Beaver in the Otter – Founding Fathers Bar Tender

They've been coming in for seven or eight months now, Dr. Brennan, _Bones,_ and Agent Booth. Sometimes they would only be in two or three times a week, other times they were in twice a day. They were almost always together, sometimes they would come in with a group of people but more often than not it was just the two of them.

The were a beautiful couple, he was always trying to get her to try something or get her to think about something in a different way. When they would come as a group she would often say something to him that was praise, although it was generally awkward phrasing. There was one time that they were here celebrating his birthday and she told him that she was his, and then the two of them sat outside at the bus stop eating cake together.

Tonight she'd arrived first and ordered her usual glass of red sitting at the bar sipping on it contemplating something in that beautiful head of hers. She didn't notice her counterpart come in but I did. He stopped to talk to what I believe is his brother before he came over to her picking up his beer, that I'd set down next to her, and took a sip.

I was standing not far from them and listened to her tell him that she's never done anything bad. His face split into a massive grin as he asked her if she'd ever dined and dashed. I thought about stepping in but something in his face told me he wouldn't be actually dining and dashing. She sat and giggled in the chair like a little girl as he counted to three.

She ran laughing from the bar, he slammed down double what their tab was and ran after laughing at her joy. As they reached the door he grabbed her hand and pulled her out to his truck laughing all the time. They were an absolutely adorable couple I just hope they keep coming back.

* * *

**Alright all 83 episodes are done, I finished them with time to spare. Once again thanks to everyone of you that has read and followed along so far. **

**I'm leaving to head back to school tomorrow so I wont be around for a little bit. But i'm planning on starting a new multi chapter fic and some oneshots for Enough For Now during the lull.**

**As for this story I'll be seeing you all on September 18th. **

**Thanks for reading **

**Babyrose**


	84. The Critic in the Cabernet

**So this is from a Nurse at the hospital, it's a little bit of me filling in the holes, of things that i wished we'd gotten to see. This was written before _The End in the Beginning _was aired so the end doesn't fit with what actually happened.  
**

**

* * *

**

4.25 – Critic in the Cabernet – Nurse

She'd all but dragged the man in he didn't want to be here. Not that I blame him, it's the emergency room for god sakes, I don't want to be here if I'm not picking up a shift. Forcefully she made him sit in the chairs and then came careening towards me. I'm fairly certain a brick wall wasn't going to stop her. She was demanding a neurosurgeon and a CT immediately for her husband. I didn't understand why until she said he was seeing cartoon characters. That's a legitimate problem. I told her to take a deep breath and fill out the admittance forms for him and I would call up to neurosurgery right way. She nodded unable to answer and took the forms.

She went and sat down next to him. Immediately her demeanor changed, she was calm and caring making sure he was ok if he needed anything. I heard her whisper, "It's going to be ok." He tried to take the forms from her; she just swatted his hands away and began filling them out herself. I called neurosurgery; they said they'd be down for him in a couple of minutes. The first time the hospital was efficient in months.

The doctor came down and told her that they were going to admit him and take him for the CT scan she was welcome to wait here. She nodded in silent agreement. He however protested wanting to go with her. I walked over with the wheel chair and she made him get in, before looking him in the eye, "I'll be here don't worry, I have to call everyone the squints and let them know what's going on. When they're done I'll come up don't worry" she grabbed his hand and squeezed. I started to wheel him away but the held on until he couldn't reach any further. I wheeled him to the elevator, where I watched them. They didn't take their eyes off each other, him in the wheel chair her standing in the hallway clutching her cell phone so tight her knuckles were white; tears were starting to line her eyes. The elevator dinged, the doors opened and I wheeled him in. She gave him a small wave.

I came back down to the front desk 15 minutes later to find her surrounded with people. They were attempting to comfort her and each other. It didn't seem to be working but they weren't disturbing anyone so I let them be. In an hour I was to switch up to neuro, they were apparently short staffed, I didn't mind though it meant I got to keep an eye on this bunch.

Just before I switched shifts I got a call saying that a Mrs. Booth could come up to neuro, a patient was looking for her. I assumed that this was the women in front of me battling tears for over an hour. I went over to her and offered to take her up since I was heading that way anyway. She just nodded and said thank you. The African American women handed her her coat and purse, and the other women told her it would be ok, the men just stood there trying to be brave.

The ride was quiet to the fifth floor. I didn't know what to say, normally I was good with patient's family members, but this one there was something about her that I just couldn't bring myself to talk. The doors opened and I pointed to where the doctor was waiting for her. While she went and talked to him, I walked over to the nurses' station and looked at the latest file on the desk. _Seeley Booth_ the name read, male, 37 years-old, 6 foot, 195lbs, in good health besides the benign tumor in his brain.

Well now I could reassure her that he would be fine, these were fairly simple to remove, they just have to be removed. I set my stuff down at the desk and surveyed the neuro floor, it was busier than the ER but there was room in the waiting room so I called down to the ER and had them send the rest of her friends up her, I figured they'd all appreciate being closer. They wheeled Mr. Booth into the open room directly in front of the desk and I went into to help with the transition. The doctor told me he need prepped for surgery in about an hour, so I went about attaching the monitors, and I.V. liquids necessary before the surgery. He didn't relax at any point, he was looking for her I could tell, and he was searching the area he could she hoping she would appear.

She did just as I was placing the last of the monitors on his chest. He smiled and visible relaxed. I told him I'd be back soon, but he didn't hear me he was more wrapped up in the beautiful woman in the window. She looked like she had been crying but she had it under control now, enough to smile a sad smile back before entering the room.

I stood at the nurses' station and watched, it was as if a movie was taking place on the neuro floor. She just stood at the end of his bed, and they had a conversation about nothing that pertained to the tragic events taking place around them. The doctor signaled me that it was time to go in and get him ready for surgery. So I followed him in and started the process. Mr. Booth kept signaling to her to ask the surgeon something, and eventually she asked for a private moment outside.

We moved him over to the gurney that would take him up to the operation room before she came back in wearing blue scrubs and a scrub cap. His face lit up, "You can be in there?" he asked. She smiled and nodded and came over and took his hand, "everything's going to be just fine Booth" she reassured him. With that, the surgery team wheeled out.

A little over two hours later they were back, the whole time they were gone I'd been answering questions and phone calls from the whole hospital. Most called asking if Seeley Booth was there and was his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan with him, I told them all yes. A few of the nurses want to know if either of them was wearing rings. I didn't know the answer to that one, but what did it matter none of the nurses had a shot with him he was hers that was clear.

I asked some of those that came by in person what the story was, I was new to the hospital and couldn't tell what all the fuss was about. Apparently, this particular couple made rather frequent visits to the hospital, although none for brain surgery. They were usually in for gunshot wounds; apparently, they were with the FBI. Last year he came in with a shot to the chest. Seemingly, the FBI had us inform her that he was dead. She filed a lawsuit so big the hospital had panicked; she claimed that any competent doctor could have saved him from such a wound. When she found out he was alive she donated two ICU rooms worth of equipment and dropped the suit. The reason for all the fuss though was the fact that no one knew what their relationship status was. Some like me assumed they were married, others thought that they weren't but wanted to be. There was a bet on these two patients marital status. Hospitals could be ridiculous.

They moved him into his bed and connected the equipment before leaving, them in the room. He was still out, so she pulled up the only chair in the room and sat down, Holding his hand with hers and resting her head on the bed next to his elbow, she fell asleep like that. As I was leaving for the night I hit the lights, they would both be out for hours.

I came in the next morning to find that they were both still asleep she however was on on the bed. She hadn't hit any of the equipment attached but she had managed to make herself comfortable and was sleeping. They slept for another couple of hours, while what seemed like the entire hospital staff stopped by to see the sleeping couple.

Their friends came back and were looking through the glass momentarily when I came out of a neighboring room. "There a beautiful couple." I stated maybe, hoping that I could get some answers.

The youngest in the group answered, "Yeah they are, if only they'd acknowledge it." He shook his head they all looked at each other. "He's going to be ok?" he asked, fear tinting the question.

"Just fine" I smiled at them. "Why don't you folks go sit down I'll get you if either one walk up." They nodded and went to the waiting area.

When she woke she went to get coffee, he of course woke just after she'd gone. He immediately asked for bones, which confused me but I assumed he meant her, so I told him his wife would be back soon. He looked puzzled, "She's not my wife."

"You sure about that?"

He just nodded, I sighed sometimes boys can be so dense; "You should change that then." I told him just as she walked in.

"Booth, thank god you're awake" she rushed into the room taking a seat and grabbing his hand all at once.

He lifted their hands to his mouth and kissed her hand, "Thanks for being there Bones."

"Anytime."

They were definitely a couple and the youngster in the group was right they just needed to realize it. Maybe this was the opportunity to do so.


	85. The End in the Beginning

**So this episode is now one of my absolute favorites, in light of season five it was a phenomenal episode, at the time I wasn't such a fan. I think leaving us hanging with that ending was miserable.**

**Anyway this is from Jack, the author in the dream and not our normal beloved friendly entomologist, and the nurse from the last chapter.**

**

* * *

**

4.26 – The End in the Beginning – Jack the Author and the Nurse

**Jack the Author**

This club was a special place. People came here for the DJ and the bands that came through. But they kept coming back because of the people that worked here, and the people that ran the place.

She was an absurdly rational lady, some people called her a cold fish, which she didn't understand. She cared about everyone that was around her. She was the brains of the operation, took care of the paper work, did the ordering for supplies, and wrote the paychecks. He was the center of her world she would do anything for him.

He was the guy that booked the bands, had the ideas for the club. It was his baby, everything he did for the club he did for her. He wanted his staff to be happy, he wanted her to be happy. He worked from his gut, made his decisions based on a feeling. He would do anything for her, including kill for her.

That's why they all covered it up from the cops. Because he would do anything for her and she would do anything for him. Their staff was their family, and they would do anything to for the two that ran the club.

I watched from my spot on the bar. Amused at the extent that every one of those employees would go to prevent them him from being locked up. They thought about throwing away the gun, they burned her coat, showed her the map, told them that they saw the man, and had conversations with him. They told them first, believing that it then they could make the decision to tell Detective Saroyan.

The two were shocked by the loyalty, and love that there employees had for them. I wasn't, the detective wasn't, watching from the outside it was clear that they were each others everything and the people that surrounded them they were the family. I was pleased to count myself as a member of that family, just by proximity.

She was glad that they were nightclub owners and not crime fighters, later she told him that she was pregnant and they were incredibly happy. This was one reality, his ideal reality. They have everything they want, each other.

But this was not their reality. They, in fact were crime fighters, some of the best. She would still do anything for him, and he would still do anything for him. But they were not married, and not having a baby, they weren't even in a relationship. She called him Booth, and he called her Bones. They were in love they just hadn't gotten to a point that made sense for them to tell each other.

This was an alternate reality, one that his mind conjured up while he was in a coma. It was a realization, his brain was granting his wish temporarily, her. He just had to remember.

* * *

**Nurse**

He finally woke up and, then he didn't remember the women next to him. The woman that had dragged him in, sat through the surgery and then only left his beside to shower and change her clothes.

She'd cried for hours and when the tears stopped, she typed, nonstop. You would enter the room and all you would hear would be the beeping of the heart monitor and the clacking of keys. But she sat there and typed and typed. When she wasn't typing, she was holding his hand willing him awake, telling him she loved him. It was painful too watch.

Then he woke up and he asked her who she was. I cried. She was there for everything, and he didn't remember her. They were the most beautiful couple, the kind that everyone wanted to be when they came in, and now he didn't remember her.

Statistically he should remember soon, post coma amnesia was common. In my heart, I knew he would remember soon. How could he forget the woman that loved him so much?

But it didn't matter in that moment. In that moment, he didn't remember. And in that moment, it was heart breaking.

* * *

**There's the end of season four, on to season five!**


	86. The Harbingers in the Fountain

**Season Five is here, and wow is it here. Which means that this collection is back up and running, so welcome back to _Sublimated Attraction, _my loyal readers and hello to all you newbies that decided to give this a try with the new season.**

**I'm not going to lie my own personal verdict is still out on this episode, it answered a lot of questions but it created a lot more for me. Plus i really feel for Brennan he's not quiet the same Booth and it kind of hurt to watch him act so differently, particularly with the clown. On that note i'm sure HH knows what he's doing and as his goal is to get us to keep watching i would say that he was successful.**

**So for the auspicious season opener i will be looking at the new and strange relationship that is our beloved crime fighters through the eyes of one psyhic, Avalon Harmonia. Enjoy.**

* * *

5.1 – Harbingers in the Fountain – Avalon Harmonia

Two weeks ago at her weekly reading I mentioned to Angela that two of her closest friends would be facing a difficult and confusing time in the future, it was not a bad thing, but it would be a stress of them all, affecting her friendship with them both. She wanted to know the names of this friends, but the cards don't tell me that they only told me that it would be a woman of temperance and a man with the heart of a lion. It clearly meant something to her because a mischievous grin grew on her face and she said that she knew exactly whom I was talking about.

Now I was sitting across from the women of temperance herself, Dr. Temperance Brennan. The three of us are sitting at a picnic table in the gardens of the Jeffersonian. Angela having brought Temperance her after picking her up at the airport, and dragging her out here for a reading before she can return to work.

The cards tell me a story of how she saved a man, and she told him a story while he dreamed it, that she was his guiding light back to reality, he was the man with heart of lion. Angela explained to me that Booth, the man with a heart of a lion, was in a coma and dreamed a life where they were married and expecting a child when he woke he was confused for days. Meanwhile, Temperance was making skeptical faces, ones that told me I was right and that she didn't understand how I could be. Ones that told me that she was afraid that I was going to tell her something that she desperately wanted to hear but couldn't.

The last two cards that I turned over were the most tell tale, lovers, and family. The lover's card brought a look of hope to her face for just a small second, before she managed to replace it with distain. The family card told me that in the dream, she'd been pregnant, her face only confirmed my suspicious of guilt, and Angela's shock told me that they'd kept that small amount of information to themselves. Angela told me later that she'd asked them about it and they'd both gotten strangely quiet, as she'd walked out of the room, stealing glances at each other before looking back at the ground.

When they found the bodies under the fountain just where I said they would be Booth, the man with a lion heart, brought me in for questioning. He wanted to know how I'd known the bodies were there, I could only tell him that the cards had told me and then I had him pick one card: The King of worries. He's worried that he lost something in the coma, that there's a part of him that is missing and he's afraid it won't come back. That the coma possible ruined everything for him. Well the card assures me that his worries are for naught that he didn't lose anything in that coma in fact he gained something. When I inform him of this he takes on this little self-satisfied reassured almost smile, he knows that he loves her and he's comfortable with it. I saw no harm in mentioning it to their adorable psychiatrist later but I realize now that it may make things more confusing for him.

They found my sister and chose to talk to me about it together; it was nice to see them work together, so efficient in tandem like nothing between them had changed even though quite a bit had. The I saw them together several times after that and I could appreciate Angela's enthusiasm for a change in their relationship but I knew also the potential for them to hurt each other quite a bit first. The first signs of it were already pulling at their personal relationship but not yet their professional relationship.

Later he came to talk to me about the brain scans that were telling him that he wasn't actually in love with her. I told him to leave the scans to the neurologist only he knew what was in his heart and only he could deal with it. The cards had been telling me that he had loved her for a long time and that they had a future together. The scans were just show what I'm going to consider a new awareness of that love, before it had always been in the back ground but the coma had pushed it to the forefront of his thoughts and that's what the scans were picking up. But let his heart figure it out.

To take his mind off what was surely an all consuming thought process to him I had him cut the deck and then I drew the top card: The Devil. She was in danger I knew it immediately and sent him after her; he fought me for mere seconds before he took off running after her. I learned later that he saved her from the harbinger's doctor.

After she'd been released from the hospital she came to see if I'd run away, which I hadn't I was simply studying the cards looking for more clues that would lead me to an answer. She told me it was useless, which it's not, so I started drawing cards to see if they would tell me something more about her. They didn't disappoint: she was an abandoned child and therefore wrapped herself up in logical facts, education, and rationality and there was one riddle that she couldn't answer. How somebody could love her.

She tried to brush it off saying that how somebody could not love her she was beautiful and intelligent. But the hurt and wonder to that riddle's answer was clear in her eyes, and it was my pleasure to tell her the answer. Yes, it is possible for somebody to love her, to know her under the cold rational logical shell that she'd wrapped herself up in, and that she in fact dazzles him. I watch that same small smile Seeley had worn, when I'd told him he hadn't lost anything, bloom on her face. Small but reassured that it would be ok and relieved that the stress that she'd been carrying around had been for nothing.

They'd solved it, they didn't get Fargood for murder, but they had enough charges racked up that he would be going away for a long time. Temperance was sorry that they had used me to solve the case and that they couldn't put him away for what he really deserved, I told her that sometimes we have to settle for second best.

Seeley walked up a few moments later saying that sometimes we have to settle for second best, which just brought a confused look to her face, I assume she's never settled for second best in her life. This is when I got to share the good news my cards have given me, "This all works out eventually." He looked relieved and she was even more confused as I walked away, I'll see them again and I'm sure Angela will keep me informed on those two if I don't see them again.

What else can I say; it's all in the cards.

* * *

**Well there it is. Like I said my own verdict is still out on the episode but i'm glad Bones is back.**

**Please let me know what you thought on this piece, i realize in the past i've been posting these in big chunks and never expected any acknowledgement on them all but now we're working one at a time so it would be wonderful to know what you thought about each piece, not that it's necessary just nice. So please review even if it's to tell me you hated it. **

**Baby rose**

**P.S. did you all notice, no suspenders! hurray. Bad news no cocky belt buckle either but i'll bet it comes back.**


	87. The Bond in the Boot

**Here it is Bond in the Boot, and I have to say that I did like this episode, more than the premiere. The only downfall of this episode was that I could pick any of the outside characters to do because there wasn't enough to work with. So I took a little liberty and wrote a counseling session with Sweets after the episode (using the last scene) and wrote his thoughts on that, and I liked it so I'm posting it. Of course this means that it wont be reflected at all in the series, but life goes on.**

**Read on.**

* * *

5.2 – The Bond in the Boot – Sweets

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth good to see you," I told my favorite pair as they walked into the room for their Saturday night counseling. "Congratulations on closing the CIA case, and figuring out how to keep Wendell at the Jeffersonian." I said as they took their seats on the couch across from me.

Booth laughed a little, "Sweets when do we ever not solve a case… come on look at who you're talking too."

Dr. Brennan smiled at his infectious laughter, "It's true even if we don't get enough to arrest them on murder, we always find our culprit Dr. Sweets. You'd think that would be something you'd accurately observed by now."

I had two options now, be hurt by her blatant stab at my career or ignore it. Ignoring it would be simpler for now. "So how did you to celebrate the end of this particular case?"

"We do what we always do we went out to dinner and drinks, to toast our unparalleled success." Booth said leaning back on the couch.

"Well… this time you also taught me how to fix the plumbing under your sink." Brennan said looking over a Booth gesturing with her hand. I smiled, so she had taken my advice and let Booth teach her how to do something. Maybe she was finally figuring out that he needed her to learn from him as much as she need him to learn form her.

"Well yeah, we did that but Sweets asked about what we did to celebrate, fixing plumbing isn't exactly celebrating." He answered her.

"That's true… and we didn't exactly fix the plumbing the first time around." Her eyes sparkled with laughter.

I couldn't resist, "What happened?"

Booth looked back at me, momentarily looking like he'd forgotten I was there. "Oh well we had the pipe all secure and I turned on the water and at first it seemed fine, but then water started spraying everywhere from a different spot. And Bones was complaining about her Rolex getting wet." He end with a chuckle.

I laughed with him; I could picture them with their heads under the sink him teaching her how to do something. "Well did you get it figure out?"

"Yes we did, it turns out that Booth had not properly connected one of the other pipes." Brennan nodded, "And fortunately my watch was fine."

"Ah well that's good. Now what happened with Wendell?" I asked.

"Well the fund that provided Mr. Bray's scholarship ran out of financing due to the recent economic climate." Brennan providing.

"Which as far as I could tell meant that my favorite squint intern wasn't going to be able to stay at the Jeffersonian which meant that he can't play on my hockey team." Booth finished for her and adding his point of view.

"I knew all that." I told them, "but Cam told me that he gets to stay, what happened?"

"Well Hodgins, Angela, Cam and I all discussed the options we could come up with, in order to let him stay but none of them were really feasible." Brennan explained, "I told Booth that Mr. Bray would be leaving and he said that I had to find a way for him to stay."

"Bones kept bugging me about my plumbing offering money for me to hire a plumber, which I don't need, so I told her if she really wanted to help me out she would give the money to Wendell's scholarship foundation so that the only normal squint intern that's around could stay."

"And after seeing how well Booth and Mr. Bray worked together under pressure I was convinced that Mr. Bray is an important part of our team and contacted the foundation to donate enough money to cover his scholarship for its duration… Although Cam said that they received enough donations for three scholarships… my only conclusion is that Hodgins must have made a donation, and although Angela is not in a position to personally donate her father is… Anyway Mr. Bray will be able to stay and finish his internship with us." Brennan finished brushing off her confusion.

"Good to hear I like the kid."

"Sweets what do you mean kid he's probably older than you are." Booth teased in his normal fashion.

"Never mind. Did you learn anything from this particular case?" I asked deciding that fighting their constant picking on my age was useless.

We sat in silence for a few seconds before Booth started to shake his head and Brennan started talking to me. "Yes, I did."

"Bones" Booth hissed under his breath, "The kid doesn't need to hear that he's just going to over analyze it." This had to be good if he was trying to get her not to tell me.

She looked at him and put a hand on his thigh in an effort to calm him. "Booth, he's our therapist. As much I dislike the discipline that he's chosen," I rolled my eyes, she couldn't resist the jab, "he needs the facts in order to do his job correctly."

"Fine" he huffed.

Not removing her hand from his thigh, she looked back at me. "Booth and I discussed that there are no secrets between us… If there's something on our minds we feel no reason not to share it." She took a deep breath and looked back at him, "And that despite the differences in our education and wealth I still feel close to Booth."

She gave him one of those looks that told me they'd forgotten I was in the room again as Booth squeezed her hand briefly and looked at her, "And I feel close to you to Bones." A grin grew on my face. When Booth looked back at me unexpectedly, "What Sweets?" he barked.

"Uh nothing…. I um think were done here for now, have a good weekend you guys and I'll see you at work on Monday." I sent them out of my office, before they had time to interrogate me, as they bickered about what to do for dinner.

I opened up the folder I kept on them and started making notes on the meeting, mostly little things that I'd noticed throughout the week. Such as the fact that not only was Booth back to the crazy socks but now the flashy ties were back too, no belt buckle though. It's coming back, I can feel it. Brennan still dislikes psychology, but she listened to me, she actually listened and let Booth teach her how to do something. From the sounds of it, she actually convinced Booth to teacher her.

Then I wrote about this week's disagreement: the disparity of income between the two of them. It didn't seem like it was fought on the normal level that they normally did, instead it was more of an agreement that they were different but it wouldn't get in the way of their relationship, mostly because it never really has.

Instead it made them realize that maybe they have more in common than different, and I know that last week I told Booth that his scans showed that he wasn't actually in love with Dr. Brennan. And that's true, that's what the scans show, and I just didn't want him to tell her loved her and then everything fall apart because she wasn't ready for it.

But her admission, _I still feel close to Booth_, and his returning of the statement was the truest statement I'd ever heard the two of them make in regards to their relationship.

* * *

**Well what did you think? If you didn't like it I'll avoid writing any more counseling scenes, which I'll try to do any way, unless i'm desperate. **

**For those of you who care flashy ties were back this week and in the promo for next week he belt buckle is back.**

**Babyrose**


	88. The Plain in the Prodigy

**Ok so I realize this is nearly a week late and on top of that it's terrible, but I had to get it up before tomorrow's episode.**

* * *

5.3 – Plain in the Prodigy – Perry

He's a sniper… that's terrifying… he seemed likeable enough at first asking me about Michelle and then telling me that he's her favorite uncle, that he's an FBI Agent, a former Army Ranger. Well who wouldn't be scared of him. He was basically threatening me that if I ever tried to Chell to do something that she didn't want to do well the was going to kill me.

Then Dr. Brennan walked up and he didn't even flinch he just smiled as she congratulated me on Princeton and they walked away, he just made just gave me a threatening look and walked away with his hand on the small of her back.

I asked Chell about them later and she laugh at Agent Booth saying that he was just being protective of her, for some reason the whole lab that Cam worked with was trying to be a family to her. She kind of likes I can tell but it's not something she's used too.

She's however kept talking about how Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth were really cute together. She couldn't tell if they were dating or not but they were just so adorable together. Cam apparently telling her these stories about things that they've done over the years she's been working in the lab.

Well as scary as he is, I kinda hope that I turn out like him one day. Capable of scaring the crap out of a teenager.

* * *

**I know it's terrible, like really aweful so don't review it. I'm serious I don't want pity reviews I can only hope that tomorrow's episode is easier to write for this series on.**


	89. A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood

**Ok I loved this episode! Even though it was a little over the top on the suburb jabs, given that I'm from the suburbs, which aren't nearly as crazy as they made them. **

**Anyway I loved this episode because it had so much Parker in it. So this is from Parkers point of veiw.**

* * *

5.4 – Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood – Parker

I want a pool, and since mom's boyfriend doesn't have a pool, I guess I'll just have to find dad a girlfriend with a pool. It shouldn't be too hard he works with a bunch of pretty girls. I bet one of them will be my dad's girl friend, and one of them probably has a pool too.

I asked Angela when she was painting my face, because I wasn't allowed to go to the crime scene, if she would be dad's girlfriend. She said she'd thought about it once but doesn't want to be his girlfriend now. Then she asked why I thought he should have a girlfriend. Well I couldn't tell her that I wanted a pool, so I told her so that he could sex up… I don't know what that means but she believed me.

Next, I asked Dr. Saroyan when she came in with my dad to pick me up but she never answered. Dad just dragged me out of the the lab.

A couple of days later my dad took me and Dr. Brennan, Bones, out for burgers and milkshakes. But she didn't get a milk shake or a burger though. She's really pretty and I already know that Dad likes her. All he does is talk about her when he talks about work or his friends or his sink, and he always smiles when he does talk about her. So I asked Dr. Brennan why she couldn't be my dad's girlfriend.

She smiled but still looked sad and looked at my dad just like mom looks at her boyfriend when they're being gross and lovy dovy. Then she said it wouldn't be appropriate. Not that she didn't like him, just that it wouldn't be appropriate because they work together. I'm going to have to look up that word. But whatever it means it's a stupid reason because she would make a perfect girlfriend for my dad.

Then she asked why I want my dad to have a girl friend and I couldn't say what I'd told Angela because dad was right there so I told her the truth. I want a pool.

She did something so awesome; she gave Dad the key to her pool in her building and said that dad and I could use it whenever we wanted too. She's so cool. Maybe she'll still be dad's girl friend and maybe just maybe one day she'll be my step-mom, because that would be amazing.

* * *

**She didn't say she didn't want it, she just said it wouldn't be appropriate.**

**Ok I'll see you all on friday most likely.**

**Babyrose**


	90. A Night at the Bones Museum

**This was an absolutely fabulous episode! For this collection it was great to write for because Hacker provided a great insight. Predictable I know, so I threw in some Angela at the end. I didn't hate Hacker I just thought he was an idoit. Enjoy. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

5.5 – A Night at the Bones Museum – Assistant Director Andrew Hacker & Angela

**Assistant Director Andrew Hacker**

I've heard the rumors; we've all heard the rumors: Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan are more than just partners. But I've been watching them for a while and I'm fairly certain that their not dating, it's just that she's not an agent, so the rules and parameters of normal partnerships don't apply to their partnership. Because she's not an agent he's often protecting her, and spending time explaining how things work to her. They've been together for a while and so a friendship, and a close one at that has formed, but they're not a couple. They really are just partners.

So I finally got up the courage to ask her out. I mean why not, she's smart, pretty, friendly, funny, easy to talk to and available. She said yes which had to mean that my assumption that she and Agent Booth weren't anything more than partners was right.

Yet I had a feeling that something wasn't quite right, I felt like maybe she was just going out with me because I'm his boss. Well no one I know knows her better than Agent Booth so I went to ask him about her and if she did well then I could call it off. I asked if there was anything going on between the two of them and he told me that they were "Strictly professional" but he looked down as he said it. I got the feeling that he wasn't so thrilled with that set up but at least I was right.

So I asked him if she was dating me because I was his boss and he had possibly the most elegant and loving description of her imaginable. "Bones doesn't feel pressure to act or do or say anything that she doesn't want to, and no one, no one, can make her… That's what makes her Bones." He had this proud happy smile one that said that he found everything about her amazing. But they weren't actually dating so I felt that I could at least go out with her and see if his demeanor was duplicated on her end.

She was sweet and funny and looked amazing in her dress. We laughed about the things that one would find in an ancient Egyptian mummy's chest. She missed my joke about the sandwich but she did get it, it was really endearing how she reacted. And then I asked her what was good and she told me the meatloaf, but Booth has them remove the eggs. She didn't even realize it but she had a happy smile on her face as she related the story, not realizing that it was probably something he told her and no one else. I couldn't resist the chance to pick on him though later telling him to try the meatloaf with the hardboiled egg, because it wasn't anything like eyeballs.

Our date didn't last long though, before she was called back to the lab. She promised me Friday night dinner and so I let her go smiling, thinking that it was nice to finally meet someone special. We had dinner that Friday night but all she talked about was what happened to Anok's brother. At the night's end she invited me to go to the Egyptian exhibit opening at the need of the week, I was relieve not believing that this date had gone all that well so I said yes. I was excited I told Booth; glad that things were going well for us and thinking that as her partner and friend he should know.

What I hadn't expected and probably should have was when she called to ask me if I would mind not going because she wanted to invite Booth. She told me that it was his case too and he deserved to see it through to the end. I smiled and said sure we could do something else, but she never rescheduled or even made so much as a suggestion of another date.

I thought about calling her later in the week to reschedule but the rumors floating around the bureau seemed only to intensify despite the fact that I'd made it know that we were dating. Most the guys couldn't believe I was such an asshole to even ask her out, she was clearly his, none of them were so stupid. Those that didn't think I was a jerk just thought was I was completely blind, and felt sorry for me because it would go no where. It was then that I realized that even though I'd found someone special, she'd already found her someone and she was definitely his somebody special.

**

* * *

**

Angela

She came walking into my office wearing that pretty pink dress we'd bought a few weeks ago, it could only mean one thing: She had a date, hopefully Booth. "Hey! How could you not tell me you were on a date when I texted you?"

"It was just drinks!" She defended.

If that's all it was why'd she change, "Celibate. Seeking crumbs. Spill."

And then she said something I couldn't process, "He's Booth's boss's boss. His name is Andrew."

I had to clarify, "Wait, this is his boss's boss? Was Booth upset?"

"Yes. I don't know why." She has to know why she's not stupid; she's just trying to compartmentalize whatever is happening between them. Too bad I'm not going to let her get away with it.

"Brennan, this could screw up the natural order of things, and Booth wishes that you were going out with him." Her face registered knowing and yet she jumped to rationalize.

"I drink with him all the time, but with Andrew there is the potential for sex."

"And not with Booth?" She didn't answer instead she just demanded to know what I'd found. Which only means that there is the potential for sex with Booth, and she just doesn't know how to change the status of their relationship.

At the exhibit opening, she'd done the right thing and invited Booth, instead of Andrew. Oh, Brennan if only you would figure out that you and Booth are perfect for each other.

* * *

**Three things I wanted to point out to all of you:**

**1.) Brennan looks down right disappointed when they got interrupted at the end**

**2.) She didn't answer Angela when she asked if there was the possiblity of sex with Booth.**

**3.) I hate Baseball.**

**That's all let me know what you thought and we'll have more Bones in a few weeks.**

**Babyrose**


	91. The Tough Man in the Tender Chicken

**Hurray Baseballs over! New Bones! As excited as I am with that I'm not sure about this episode, I'm fairly certain i was questioning the ridiculousness out loud. Fortunately I was alone. Alright here it is another one were there weren't really people outside the squint squad that i could write satisfactorily so instead I have the awkward pairing of Cam and Sweets. That's all for now i'll list my problems with the episode later.**

* * *

5.6 – The Tough Man in the Tender Chicken – Sweets & Cam

The Founding Fathers was busy at this time of night, people milling around talking to their friends, others sitting down and eating a late dinner as the talked with their date. Nothing out of the ordinary for a Thursday night, except for the crowd from the Jeffersonian. Tonight Booth and Brennan were at one end of the bar in their own little world, not that that was unusual, and Angela and Wendell were at the other end, Angela and Brennan trying not to make eye contact. This odd division is what left Sweets and Cam sitting at one of the tables in the bar watching them.

Cam and Sweets together and alone was an odd pairing, but seeing as Hodgins had just left they it wasn't all that werid, together they were watching the two set of friends they worked with. Cam had given up trying to understand what exactly had happened between Angela and Wendell and now both were watching the other pair, the _just partners._

Sweets was the first to break their silence and comment on the two people staring at each other and smiling coyly. "Do you ever get the feeling that they're hold out on us? Like there really is something going on and they just want us to believe that there's nothing more and are surprisingly good actors." He said as he set down his drink.

"Normally I wouldn't agree with you but today I got that feeling more than once." Cam answered staring at the two trying to decipher their relationship at a distance.

"Tell me about it…" he paused before deciding to tell Cam what he witnessed. " Yesterday we were at the Diner for lunch when Booth determined that there was something wrong with Dr. Brennan and asked to help. She told him that she and Angela had a fight and which point he said he couldn't help. Something about not getting in between two best friends and taking the fall when they make up. He wouldn't even hear about it."

"Booth's a smart man he learns from his mistakes." Cam commented

"You know about the identical twins?" Sweets asked incredulously

"Sweets I've known him more than 15 year I know about the twins." She chuckled.

"Well anyway he gave her this speech about being willing to die for her and kill for her but not get between her and her best friend, and she didn't even question it she just let it go. I mean that's a huge declaration for _just partners_ and she didn't say anything."

"Sweets Dr. Brennan only does things based on facts and since Booth has technically done both of those for her she didn't need to question it."

"True but when she got up to leave he grabbed her hand, something I've never seen him to before, and he just held it. She didn't try and pull her hand away either, it looked like the most natural thing in the world for them, something so practiced." He shook his head, "it just made me feel like maybe they aren't denying anything, maybe they're just hiding something."

The odd pair looked over that the _just partners_ who were currently sharing a smile over something before Cam spoke. "I know what you mean. When they brought in the chicken plucker, Brennan needed Booth's tie and instead of just waiting for him to take it off, she stepped up and undid it for him, as if it was something that she does on a regular basis. And Booth didn't seem to register that she probably shouldn't know how to take off his tie, but instead that they were in a public place and she was doing it."

She took a sip of the wine in front of her, "And then when she was proving that it wasn't an accident she laid her hand on his cheek in what I would call a loving manner. And Booth well he leaned into it… I just stood there shocked, wondering if they'd been hiding something for years."

The pair fell into silence finishing their drinks watching the partners and Angela and Wendell trying to make sense of the relationships around them. As Sweets was finishing his martini, he watched Angela and Wendell get up to leave together and watched Wendell slide Angela's coat on for her. He choked in surprise, "Seriously?" He asked Cam.

She looked at the pair now in question and nodded her head in conformation, "Seriously." But then they watched Booth do the same thing for Brennan before throwing his arm around her shoulders and guiding her out of the bar. "I think we're missing something." Cam could only state.

Sweets watched the door swing closed behind the couples before standing himself, "I hope not otherwise I should find a new profession."

* * *

**Hopefully you liked it. **

**Problems with the episode: Of all the things Angela and Brennan could have fought about it was over a pig, i mean really. Angela breaking her celibacy with Wendell, well i don't know how to process it actually because I really like Wendell, but I feel bad for Hodgins.**

**Things I liked: Hodgins and Wendells matching plaid shirts at the begining, hand holding, and brown sugar.**

**Fun fact: there were no real chickens in the whole episode because David is scared of them and threatenend not to flim if there were any.**

**Now I'm going to reuse this from one of my other stories because I loved this moment in the episode.**

**Reviews are to me as brown sugar is to Booth. I like them with everything. :)**

**That's all ~ Babyrose**


	92. The Dwarf in the Dirt

**What a fabulous episode, it's on the list of my favorites already. I apologize for this taking so long to get up but i wanted to do it justice. Before I tell you about this piece I just wanted to take a second to thank all of you that read and review on a regular basis, welcome all of you that have recently taken the time to sit down and catch up with the story, and I want to welcome and new readers that have decided for now at least to pick up her.**

**So I did this from Chef Gordon Gordon Wyatt's point of view, mostly because I love him and well it's what he did this episode.**

* * *

5.7 – The Dwarf in the Dirt – Gordon Wyatt

He showed up in my kitchen unannounced that Thursday night demanding help because he couldn't shoot straight and he didn't know why. He couldn't go to Dr. Sweets because he didn't want to put the kid that he adored, effectively as little brother, in any sort of position that might get either of them into trouble. So he'd shown up here demanding my help, if it had been any other former patient I would have turned him away but there is something about this agent, and for that matter his partner, that makes them so intriguing. So I agreed to tag along for the case see what I could do to help him, and of course in the meantime I was able to witness something that I would have originally guessed they would have figured out years ago, but apparently not.

Angela believes that there's always been something there, between them, but when he truly fell in love with her was in the dream. She wants to see him happy again, not homesick as she called it. She wants to see both of them happy again because as long as Agent Booth is struggling with something then Dr. Brennan is, and so for now they both seem to be a little out of sorts.

Sweets has known for at least a year if he concluded it in his book. Nevertheless, he doesn't want to hurt the two that have adopted him into their little family. He determined that he can't publish his book because until they can face it themselves, the whole world doesn't have the right to know, although if my observation skills are still of any use the world does know.

Therefore, that leaves me with the pair in question. Dr. Brennan has been keeping a much closer eye on Booth that he probably knows. Which foot he starts up the stairs with, the hand that he holds his coffee in and the ear to which he holds his phone, she's noted them all and passed the information along to the one that they both trust when it comes to matters of the brain Dr. Sweets. When I confronted her about it she stood up for her actions knowing that while it might be seen as _ratting him out_ she was only doing what was best for him.

I commended her on her enormous growth from the first time we meet. She's become a women that is knows when something is right whether or not it is rational, or at least she's being to grasp the concept. Then she told me the one statement that carries more meaning about their relationship than I've ever heard from her before, "I can't think of anything I wouldn't do for him." She knows that there is literally no limit on how far she will go for him, she just hasn't matched that up with her definition of love, because going to the ends of the earth for someone isn't just a chemical reaction.

She seemed to have realized that she said something that might have revealed more than she might have liked because she paused looking at me for a moment. Almost daring me to call her on it before asking if we could listen into the the interrogation again. I let the moment slide; after all, I am a chef not a shrink these days. But I looked over at her as Dr. Sweets questioned Gidget, she was trying not to look at me and failing. Her face carried an expression of concern, I'm sure she was wondering whether I was going to fill Dr. Sweets, or worse Agent Booth, in on her declaration. She needn't have worried that tid-bit of information I'll be keeping to myself.

Agent Booth however floored me. He came to the restaurant when the case was finished to hear what my suggestion was for him in order to improve his marksmanship, he was still believing that it was the result of brain damage from the coma however, when I told him his real problem: he's in love with Temperance Brennan, he didn't question it. He just insisted that they weren't compatible that it couldn't ever work, they were too different. I didn't bother to educate him as to the fact that those that are opposites often have much more successful relationships than those that are similar, seeing at the lovely Dr. Brennan was due any minute rather I just told him that the heart chooses what it may.

His face carried panic after that though, "She doesn't love me. I would know if she loved me." True he may know if she loved him, however I don't think it would be possible for him to know seeing as she doesn't know herself. In all fairness he is not the most objective observer of their relationship, otherwise he would have come to the same conclusion we all did years ago. So I counseled what I could, have patience. He needs to wait for her to figure out that what she feels for Booth would be defined as love, and hope that it wouldn't take her long. As for his shooting he needed to grow a set, and take her with him. He didn't look convinced but I'm sure that he took my advice.

I watch him pull out her chair and then pour them wine in a practiced manner, reminding me of how at home she was when I made them dinner all those months ago at his apartment. Despite her protests at eating in a kitchen they dissolved into their own small world, unaware of the happenings in the kitchen surrounding them, barely glancing up as someone swapped out their plates for the next course. I watched them on my down time, he expressed some worry about his recertification and she didn't hesitate to reach out and lay her hand over his squeezing it in comfort before telling him not to worry she'd be there.

How can he not see just how in love she is with him? And how can she not know that what she feels for him? I simply don't have the answer to such a question. Dr. Brennan is a brilliant woman fortunately, it should not take her long to catch up and put us all out of our misery. But for know we'll have to settle with Agent Booth finally being aware that he loves her and Dr. Brennan knowing that there is nothing she would do for him. I can counsel the same advice to those watching them as I did to Agent Booth: Patience and Hope.

* * *

**I can't believe it. There it is episode 91 (if you count Yanks in the UK as 2) and can I just say that this season is fantastic I don't think that it has failed to make me gasp out loud, aw, or question something yet. Every episode I find myself wondering if the finale will be a cliff hanger right before three words are said, but we'll see since that's not up to me.**

**Who's excited for Booth's Grandpa? I can tell you right now that he'll probably be the point of view for next weeks piece.**

**That's all for now. Review if your so inclined and I'll see you in about a week.**

**Babyrose**


	93. The Foot in the Foreclosure

**Hank Booth, it a lot like my grandpa a little forgetfully but still amazing. I hope that they have him back at some point. This took a little bit of time because I really want to do these justice plus by the show acknowledging the relationship every time it actually makes it harder to write because I can't just write what i think the people were thinking and my own observations from the episode I have to incoporate what happened (beyond just what people see, but know what they say) in the episode and wrestle with exactly what I got from it before I can relay it to you in a believable fashion. Also I just realized what do I do with this if they get together before the series is over. Do I keep going or let it go? I guess I'll cross that bridge when the writers get to it which wont be for a while i'm guessing.**

**Alright as promised last week here is Hank.**

* * *

5.8 – The Foot in the Foreclosure – Hank Booth

I finally meet her when I went to stay with Seeley for a few days, when my days at the retirement community seemed too structured for my own good. Dr. Temperance Brennan, or as Seeley calls her: Bones. He's told me about her, a lot about her; in fact, every time we talk it's usually about what they've done together. Although I still remember the first time he told me about her, something about her being the most obnoxious, know it all, that he'd ever meet. I knew then that I'd be hearing about her for years to come. Something about a challenge keeps Seeley stuck.

Well she was prettier that he'd told me, she was actually gorgeous, and smart, and apparently rich. Seemingly, he hadn't mentioned that he'd been telling me about her because, he was wearing the uncomfortable look he used to get when I would embarrass him as a teenager, and she was looking at him for an explanation. Thankfully the phone saved us all when they got called out on a case and the young, and I mean really young, Dr. Sweets took me back to Seeley's place.

Later when Seeley had pick me up from the park where that idiot officer had snagged me for getting myself turned around on my first day in D.C., I kept telling him that I was fine and that he didn't need to worry. But he still looked concerned, as if I was losing my mind, which I'm not there's just so much to remember these days. I didn't think I'd convinced him until I said that if he wanted some alone time with her that I'd clear out, and he said there was nothing going on between them! I asked if he was gay, which he answered even more forcefully that he wasn't, and then he told me he could handle his own love life. I don't think so, not even close if they're just friends.

When I was complaining about the amount of pills I had to take later and that they didn't have it fifty years ago and everyone was fine, she rather bluntly told me that I'd be dead without them. Seeley was horrified, but I wasn't bothered she had the facts and shared them, despite how they might be perceived, she as balls, or rather steel ovaries. Seeley was rather embarrassed by the notion, which when she told me that he was skittish about the topic a sex. I made a comment that maybe I should have better cultured him, but in all reality, I knew he was skittish about the subject of sex around her, because he'd like to be having it with her. Maybe if he talked about it with her they would be having sex with her by now.

Seeley had to leave and get back to work leaving Temperance and myself at the table. I told her that it was my fault his father had left, I'd told him to leave when I saw him beating my grandson and he never came back. I hadn't been able to tell anyone that, including Seeley. But she was the one person that would know when he needed to hear it and would stay with him. I asked her if she would stay and hold him, she nodded and solemnly. I knew then that their wasn't just good chemistry between them, they were in love with each other. I'd known that Seeley was in love with her for a while now, but her actions told me that she felt the same way. Maybe that was their bigger obstacle.

She came over for dinner that night and was comfortable in the apartment, she had her own key and let herself in, set her purse down in a spot that had seemed oddly empty until I'd seen her purse there, hug her coat on the empty peg in the hall way and slid her shoes off underneath it before padding barefoot into the kitchen and opening the cabinet to pull out a glass for water. She didn't call out to tell him that she was there she just took a seat at the table and talked with me as I made the grilled cheese. When Seeley came in a few moments later, he was remotely surprised by her presence, "Hey Bones…" before he grabbed the plates and the finished sandwiches, "let's eat in here." It was such a practice routine I was baffled that they weren't sleeping together.

They'd enjoyed the sandwiches and I was sad to see them go, but true to my word I wasn't going to get in the way of their alone time, since they were going to a club, although Seeley had said something about interrogating people. But that had ended when she saw that I was out of one of the hundreds of different pills I have to take, and insisted that they had to get them refilled and take them right away, Seeley didn't even question her he just herded me into the car and we went directly to the nearest pharmacist, before getting in the car and heading off to the club.

When I made a comment about her being, smart, beautiful, and rich and they're just friends neither of them knew what to say back to me. They just kind of looked at me and then at each other and then at me again. Both of them had little almost mischievous smiles on their faces like maybe they were hiding something. Maybe they both know that they should be together, or they've discussed the possibilities of it but aren't. It was interesting to watch.

The next day the kitchen caught on fire while I was cooking, the dam stove, and the fire department had to come and Seeley had to come, it was a disaster. It made me think maybe life in the retirement community wasn't so bad, they made meals for me got my refills on time. Then I didn't have to worry about any of it. I liked living with Seeley but he was worrying about me too much and I wanted to take care of him like I did when he was younger that simply wasn't possible any more. Besides he didn't need me for that any more, he had her for that. So I decided to go back to the retirement community. They could visit and I wouldn't have to worry about anything, it was the better arrangement for all of us.

I stood outside the doors to the building and told him to go away while I said good-bye to Temperance. In the two days I've spent with her I've learned that she's a brain person so I offered her the logic of it. "He's big and strong but everyone needs someone." I gave a pointed stare to my grandson, "Don't be scared." She tried to tell me that she wasn't scared of anything, but I told her that's simply not true. "It all goes by so fast. You don't want to regret anything." They've already missed so much I wanted to make sure that she understood that they were already there, all she had to do was not be scared, and it would all work itself out.

Seeley on the other had is a heart guy, he always has been, trusting what he feels is his strong suit, it's why he's such a good agent. So that's what a told him tapping over his heart as I told him it was all in there he just needed to listen to it. He understood I'm sure he did, he was never one to miss the underlying meaning. I sent him back to my future granddaughter in-law and headed back into the community wondering if they would be making grilled cheese for dinner or if I should make it myself.

* * *

**Well how was it?**

**I have another question for all of you: Do some of these episodes make you feel like one episode their going to turn round and say oh yay by the way we've been dating since Booth's birtday in season 4? Some of the smirks, looks, and interactions make me feel like the writers are hiding something. **

**That's enough.**

**Baby rose**


	94. The Gamer in the Grease

**Hello to all. I realize this took me a while but I didn't see the episode until sunday because I had a dance show and my parents were in town, so in fact this is rather quick turn around form me. Besides that it's finals and well we all know how much that sucks. **

**Any way, this I thought was an okay episode with the most disgusting body I have ever seen. My favoirte parts propably were the Fischer, Sweets, Hodgins interactions. For this episode i struggled with how to do until I saw the security gaurd standing at the door in the last sence, then I had an idea. So here it is the security guard whose probably seen more than his fair share of moments.**

* * *

5.9 – The Gamer in the Grease – Security Guard

People always worry about the perceptions of those that they work with, the ones that they interact with on a daily basis. The people that they think are always watching them, what they forget are that there are people that their lives interact with on a regular basis but they do not worry about them.

To the lab staff at the Jeffersonian, I am one of those people. I stand between the forensic platform and the sliding doors five days a week. I watch the coming and goings of the lab in general and the platform, I'm always there, and yet they rarely ever process my presence. Sure, they know my name and for Christmas every single one of them wishes me well, Dr. Brennan even gives me a few extra dollars, to buy presents for my kids. Still none of them knows what I witness.

I've seen them alone together multiple times, when they think that no one's there. It's amazing that anyone believes their _just partner's _line any more the way they act. When they first started working together, it was humorous how much they fought and yet still managed to work together, but as the years went on, we saw more and more of Agent Booth.

In the early years, he was coming to be a good friend even if she wasn't willing to accept it. And I can't put a finger on when it happened, but it did: they fell in love with each other, somewhere along the way. What's funny is that they just seemed to have noticed it, even though the rest of us have known for years, and now they're not quite sure what to do with themselves at times, but the just partner's routine has gotten old even for them.

Today they've solved another case and are on the platform alone, and besides me, there is one other tech sitting at his station, but to them they're alone. They fighting over playing _Punky Pong_, it's funny to watch. Dr. Brennan as per usual believes that her superior intellect will allow her to win, even though she's never played. Agent Booth doesn't believe her but lets her go first anyway. Sure enough, from the look on her face she was dead before she even had a chance to play.

"My turn" He declared and she looked shocked trying to fight him on it but eventually she concede the machine to him and then proceeded to stand right next to him as he played the game, watching and learning from his actions. At first, she was questioning the game making comments about how this was such a ridiculous game and has no application to real life. That is until he told her to be quiet while he was playing. Then she stood silently watching him defeat the monkeys in the game.

The silence didn't last long though before she was telling him exactly what to do and was getting really into the game, it was endearing to watch her lose the rational logical Dr. Brennan around Booth, and this was no exception as she cheered him on.

Half an hour later the sounds of defeat echoed for the machine and Agent Booth stood up straight and stretched his back, "And that Bones is how you play _Punky Pong_." He grinned at her.

"I have to admit you were quiet good at the game…" There was silence for a minute as they smiled at each other, "Now it's my turn, and you're going to help me." She stepped in from on the machine and slide the quarter in and listened to the starting music. Booth looked at her for a moment before stepping in behind her and wrapping his arms around her and placing his hand on top of hers on the joystick. "Ok Bones take it easy, there's no need to get over excited," He said as he leaned his head over her shoulders so he could look at the game. Dr. Brennan for her part looked like she couldn't speak, possibly not having thought through the demand for his help and how they ended up in their current position so she only nodded.

The sounds of the game indicated that she'd made it past the first level as I continued to watch them. Smiling to myself, the holiday season is coming up; maybe they'll figure it out yet. A few minutes later, the shifts changed and the night guard walked in, took one look at me, and asks, "Still just partners?" I nodded sadly, "Unfortunately, but it looks like they'll be here a while so at least you'll have something to watch."

* * *

**Well what did you think?**

**I'm just going to through out there that I love Booth in three piece suits, and that the song at the end was well I guess perfect would be one way to describe it.**

**Is it thrusday yet?**

**Babyrose**


	95. The Gloop on the Girl

**Well it wasn't quite the Christmas episode that I wanted, but I guess i'll survive since it was still really good. Clearly this weeks is from Margaret point of view, which was fabulously done by Emily sister, unfortunately Margaret didn't see so much of Booth and Brennan so I made it up. I don't think its out of character it's just what the shows writers left to our imagination.**

**They are indeed all Franklin quotes, i did some research for this piece.**

**One last thing before you go on. Did any one else notice that Max told Brennan that being alone on Christmas meant you weren't love so the first person she asks to dinner is Booth, because he's alone (but not unloved). Made me smile, well lots of things in the episode made me smile. Alright on with the observations.**

**

* * *

**

5.10 –The Gloop on the Girl – Margaret Whitesell

"It is much easier to suppress a first desire than to satisfy those that follow." That is the only explanation for Temperance and her FBI partner, Seeley's actions.

Temperance is an interesting member of the family, in the future, it might actually prove to be a fortunate meeting, and she seems to be the only other person in my family that has any wit about her when it comes to relationships. Then again, "A learned blockhead is greater blockhead than an ignorant one." She is her own obstacle when it comes to relationships because of her own experiences. I didn't get the whole story but apparently, Uncle Max abandoned her when she was 15 and only recently came back into her life.

As annoyingly know-it-all as Temperance was, it was kind of her to stay for Christmas and invite her work friends over for dinner to join us, her own little family. And then there was her partner, the one that when I said his eyes were too close together to be truly handsome, she informed me that she found him pleasant to look at, that was what was truly fascinating to watch.

Seeley came over early than most of her colleagues and began helping out in the kitchen. He knew where everything was and how everything worked. They had a symbiosis in her kitchen that could only be fostered through years of interaction, Max and I struggled not to get in their way was we helped make dinner.

"He that can have patience can have what he will." As I watched their actions, it became clear that they were both waiting on each other. They didn't want to lose what they had now, which was laughter, inside jokes, silent communication with a look or a touch, private conversations that one would need a code book to understand at times. They each needed the other in their lives and was afraid to do anything so they are both waiting, knowing that eventually they will have everything that they want.

Yet I feel the urge to tell them "lost time is never found again." Nevertheless, it goes back to my original statement regarding my cousin's relationship with her FBI partner, "It is much easier to suppress that first desire than to satisfy those that follow." If they cave, or rather when they cave, they both seem to instinctually know that they won't be able to go back. As I watch them you get the sense that they'vevery slowly and carefully made it to the point were holding his hand for a moment of silence is something they cherish rather than panic about. And when the sit on her living room couch she no longer hesitates about scooting closer to him to make more room on the couch, and he doesn't think anything of it as he swings an arm around her and whispers in her ear something about the present one of her colleagues gave to another. I however didn't miss the lifted eyebrows of her father and friends.

The evening progressed there was more laughter and stories as they consumed the egg nog before the young daughter of her boss mentioned that she was tired and asked they could go. Only then did the scientists realize the late hour and began to gather their things and leave. All but Seeley that is.

He again staid and helped her with the dishes, in what I'm sure is their routine when they eat here, as Max and I picked up the dishes and trash from around the apartment. They were mostly silent as they worked, but it was the comfortable silence that people who love and adore each other have, the kind that comes when they're grateful the other person is in the room.

I went back into the room I was using and changed into my pj's before realizing that I needed an alarm of some sort and wander out into the living area to ask if Temperance had one I could borrow, I stopped in my tracks as I saw them hugging. Her arms were under his suit coat, rather than over and her head turned into his neck rather than away. They stood there for I don't know how long before he lifted his head a little and said quietly, "Thanks for a wonderful Christmas, Bones."

Temperance stepped back and looked up at him, leaving her hands on his waist, "Thanks for coming."

"See wasn't it better to spend Christmas with people that love you rather than with just skeletons?" he asked.

Her eyes held his as she tried to decipher what he meant, "It was." She finally admitted. Silence as they looked at each other, something that I'm sure happens all the time when they're together. Finally, she sighed, "You should go."

He looked sad for a minute before running a hand down her arm and taking her hand in his a squeezing. "You're right Bones. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" She nodded in response. He leaned in and brushed a kiss across her cheek before turning to open the door, "Merry Christmas Bones."

"Merry Christmas Booth" She waved him away with a smile. I let her have a moment before I went out and asked her if she had an alarm, I could borrow.

I few days later her and Max had taken me to the airport. "It was nice to meet you Margaret, please feel free to come for Christmas again." She said offering me a hug. Max said his good byes, and I thanked them both for having me.

I was just about to walk over to the security line when the appropriate Franklin quote popped into my head. I stopped and turned to her, "You may delay, but time will not."

She wrinkled her nose and asked "Margaret what does that mean, I told you I don't understand you when you use Franklin quotes to communicate." Uncle Max started to say something about families giving unwanted advice but I cut him off.

"You've found your reason Temperance. Stop waiting." I said and I walked away hoping my know-it-all cousin would figure it out soon.

* * *

**:) Did you like it. Please tell me, Please?**

**Well that is all for now, the new episode airs January 14th in the states so hopefully I'll see you around then. I will warn you that I am studying in D.C. next semester rather than at my home school, and I have no feel for how that will affect my time yet, but i promise to keep up with this to the best of my abilities.**

**Have a lovely holiday season, whether you celebrate in March, with naked singing and human shaped biscuits, food, family, and friends, or anything way else that is appropriate to you.**

**Baby rose**


	96. The X in the File

**Bones is Back! And I'm excited, because it means that I get to write these pieces again and you all get to read them. Sadly this episode not such a stellar piece for this compliation but i'll survive, since it was a good episode. I wrote this from the Sheriff's point of view I tried to give him some charm but honestly I don't think that he or anyone else saw much of anything between the two of them. Read on my friends, and a quick welcome to those of you that have joined me here.**

* * *

5.11 – The X in the File – Sheriff Jerry Bonds

I hate it when I have to call in the Feds, they always want to take the body somewhere else, not this time my friends I am not making that mistake again. The body is going to have to stay here. So I called in the experts, the FBI team that were all directed to contact in these cases: Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan based out of Washington D.C.

They turned up the next day, her in a space get up, what's with people and the space looks? He didn't really look like a suit, but the gun and badge on his hip gave away the fact that he was an agent. Dr. Brennan in her space age suit went up to the body right away while he introduced them and tried to take control of scene. Sorry Bucko this is my jurisdiction your just here to help out, and cause I need your scientist partner to convince the crazies around here that it's not an alien.

They were a great pair to work with though, once they got over that the body wouldn't be leaving they checked into the local motel, one room, two beds, I think. And then went to work. We left Dr. Brennan at the hospital and he was very worried about leaving her in the abandoned part of the hospital with the body. She wasn't bothered but gave him an odd look when he asked, something along the lines of _no why would I care if I were._

They were fun to work with, in the end. He let me be the sheriff and thought that my methods were annoying but he didn't seem to mind as long as I didn't interrupt his Bones when she was talking, interrupting him was just fine, she was annoyed when I did it but it didn't stop them from working.

I'd say they were a good couple to work with absolutely no public displays of affection. Sure, there was the occasional hand on an arm or small of the back. They would stand too close for any other partners but they clearly weren't just partners so it made sense. But nothing that made you want to hurt yourself while you were in there presence.

They determined that Blaine the nut who runs the diner for all the alien fanatics killed poor Ursula because he thought she had proof that aliens exist and was going to sell it. I thought that they were going to take off back to Washington that night but instead I got a phone call from Agent Booth asking where the best place to watch the stars would be. So I told him where I would take my girl to watch the stars.

The perfect spot for a couple that could use some time away from the horrors of their jobs and just be together. Who knows maybe they'll see an alien.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I did what I could. **

**Now I have a funny story for you all. This semester I'm doing a program that allows me to study in D.C. (I'm an american politics student) and fortunately my room mate adores the show as much as I do and we're making it a bonding thing to watch all the episodes. Any way this was our conversation during part of it:**

**_Montage of DC Buildings_**

**Roomate: "We know where that is"**

**_Cut to building used for jeffersonian in California_**

**Roomate: "And we know where that is"**

**Me: "No.... That's in LA"**

**Roomate: "Oh."**

**And laughter insued, not all that funny of a story but i thought i would share.**

**Alright If your excited for the thrusday's episode you should probably review, not that you have to, just to encourage me to be timely about these things.**

**See you later.**

**Baby Rose**


	97. The Proof in the Pudding

**Alright so you'd think this one would have been simple, I mean Booth shot a door to get to her, but because I am not a secret service agent I had some difficulting getting the voice right. Any way here is what I settled on.**

* * *

5.12 – The Proof in the Pudding – Mr. White

The assignment was clear: have the Jeffersonian forensic's lab main team determing cause of death for the skeleton residing in the sterile metal casket. They were to do this with out taking any samples or running any tests that would leave any trace. It needed to be just the main lab staff: Dr. Brennan was the most vital to the assignment and Drs. Sayronan and Hodgins would be helpful and their resident artist Angela Monteagro wasn't necessary to complete the assignment.

The catch was that we couldn't have the FBI be involved, and in order to do that we needed to get all the scientist's in the lab without Dr. Brennan's partner, Special Agent Booth, being there as well. We'd done the research, determined their patterns and knew when we would be able to find the arragement we needed. A week night when they were with out a case to work on. Booth would either bring Dr. Brennan food or he would drop her off after taking her to dinner. Either way the combination of individuals that we needed would then be in the lab for approximately an hour longer. During that hour we would secure the lab.

What we'd underestimated was Agent Booth's determination to protect his people. Our observations told us that they all work well together, were even friends. According to the FBI's paperwork Agent Booth was partnered with Dr. Brennan at their wish, as apposed to a pair a partners being assigned to the lab. With Dr. Brennan the rest of the forensic team worked with Agent Booth from the lab.

I'd counted on them to contact him and for him to show up. When he did, he was detained, and was forced to leave the premise. He wasn't intimidated though, not that I'd truly expected him to be, army trained FBI agents don't easliy intimidate but then again I'm an intimadating man. That was I expected to be the last time I saw him, the gaurds instructions were to rebuke any future efforts he made to enter the building.

What I hadn't expected was to hear a gunshot and shattering glass. And in walked Agent Booth. How the hell did he get past the gaurds? But there he was and there was no way he was leaving until the assignment was over.

Watching the teams interaction it explained why we'd underestimated him. They weren't just a team they were infact friends. Who has ever heard of a special agent being friends with a bunch of scientists? Clearly he would do anything to help them, but the reason he bothered to sneak past the gaurds and shoot in a glass door was to get to her. The man was hopelessly in love with his scientist partner. I'm not sure why, when she started babbling in more scientific terms that I'm not sure were even words, but he was completely in love with her and would do anything for her.

As often as not the two of them were together by themselves as not. Alone together on the balcony over the lab when he first came in, alone on her couch after their little expirement, alone with the pudding smiling at each other.

She wasn't any better, she was clearly in love with him as well. They abandoned looking for cause of death upon his arrival, all because of him. She was trying to prove for him that if the body was JFK then the offical story was correct. Which for a few moments they all agreed, and then they found the second bullet entry point and proved that either it wasn't JFK or that the government story was a conspiracy. She was determined to prove that it wasn't JFK for no other reason than for Agent Booth.

It was almost pathetic when the FBI Director tried flirting with her after he'd coming running into save the day a minute too late. She smiled and humored him but I followed Agent Booth's look of _seriously you have no hope_, she was clearly already taken Mr. Assissant Director.

The leason learned: Never underestimate relationships. No matter how unlikely because they will compromise the entire operation.

If I had taken this into account we would have locked him in the first place, and if the FBI really couldn't know we would have found another anthropologist.

* * *

**Alright there it is. **

**Cam screams in the next episode, what's with all the girls being well girlie?**

**See you later.**

**Baby rose**


	98. The Dentist in the Ditch

**Before you say anything I know I'm a week late but alas school has to come first and I did this week. Besides think of it this way now these can be little treats to tie you over for the next 8 weeks. Any way this is 5.13 and it's a conversation between Jared and Padmae. Now the good news before I forget is that I'm basically trapped due to snowmagedon that has hit dc, and combined with they're lack of experience at snow removal and the quantity of snow I have some free time so there should be more updates.**

**Read on:**

**

* * *

  
**

5.13 – The Dentist in the Ditch – Padmae and Jared

"Your brother's girlfriend is wonderful." I told Jared as we walked to the nearest metro stop.

He chuckled, "If only she was his girlfriend." I looked at him a little confused, he shrugged. "Partners and friends that's all they are. Well at least according to them. Although they've basically redefined the term partners to mean married without sex or rings."

"How long has this been going on?" I questioned. His brother hadn't really struck me as someone who would be hesitant to anything for someone he loves.

"Well let's see." He ticked off the years on his hand, "Well he started writing me about her and tell me about her on the phone for … yesh five years now. But the letters never really conveyed what was really going on between the two of them. That wasn't obvious to me until I met her for the first time last year when I was transferred back to DC."

"Oh yeah. And what did you see?" I questioned somehow I knew that this was going to be a good story.

"Like the idiot I am I asked her to go to a gala with me, thinking that Seeley wouldn't mind." He rubbed his jaw reminiscing, "Well let's just say that she ended up pushing me out of a barstool when she'd figured out that I was responsible for Seeley losing out on something important to me. I later found out that he'd given up credit to a rico bust to keep me from losing my commission over a drunken driving incident."

"He does sound like a big brother. You know he'd do anything for you right, even if he thinks your jumping in a little too fast." I was really beginning to like his brother. "Is that what caused you to sober up?"

He shook his head, "Nah myself in my stupidity continued to drink for a couple more months. The incident that got me court marshaled and then dishonorably discharged was the tipping point."

"Well you told me that but when was that in relation?"

"She called me out of the blue demanding to meet me at the bar. Not that I was going to say no." I looked at him incredulously; he could be thick sometimes. "Hey if he hadn't made a move then why couldn't I?" I rolled my eyes. "Anyway she came into the bar she didn't even sit down. She was wearing a cocktail dress and a dress coat, her hair was still up in whatever she'd done to it the night before, and her makeup was smudged. She looked like she'd been up for weeks rather than overnight."

"What happened?" I asked quietly, knowing somehow that this story was about to get a whole lot worse.

"He'd been kidnapped and she'd been given 24 hours to save him." He sighed heavily. "She needed me to steal the body of the man the kidnapper had killed."

"Did you?"

"I wasn't going to. I was going to just make some calls for her. See what I could do to help her but… she called me a coward and…" He turned to face me. "I don't know there was a glint of desperation in her eyes, bordering on manic. She was going to do whatever it took to get my brother back. It didn't matter what I did. That was the moment that I knew she was in love with him just as much as he is with her."

"You got court marshaled and discharged for stealing a body to save your brother's life?" I was in disbelief. "You didn't tell them why you stole the body did you?"

He shook his head, "Nah I did and for stealing the body they weren't too upset I probably would have just gotten a slap on the wrist. I had a helicopter take a civilian out to a ship that was about to explode without any explanation or use of the chain of the command. I was discharged because I sent two soldiers and a civilian into what should have been certain death without any clearance from anyone else."

I fell for him all over again, "You sent her out there to save him, even though you knew you would get in trouble for it." He nodded. "Was it worth it?"

He waited to answer my question as we exited the train and rode the escalators to the surface. We surfaced into the first snowflakes and began walking towards my apartment. "You tell me. You saw them together. Do you think that she would have survived if she hadn't saved him? Do you think that I would have ever forgiven myself if I hadn't done everything in my power to save the man that did everything in his power to keep me out of trouble my whole life?"

He took my hand and we walked in silence back to the apartment. I replayed dinner in my head her instance that he do the right thing for us even if he thought it was too fast, her toast, their whispered conversations, inside jokes, and light touches throughout the meal followed by what they called bickering. As Jared slid the key into the lock, "It was worth it, every part of it, they're so perfect for each other."

"That I know. What I don't know is how to get them to see it." He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that you're a good man and you did the right thing even though it got you into trouble." I took off my coat just as he pulled me into his arms.

"Thank you." He kissed me softly. "Besides if I'd never made sure my brother got his girl I would have never met you."

* * *

**Well what did you think?**

**Baby rose  
**


	99. The Devil in the Details

**Thanks to the snow that has brought DC to a grinding halt here is the last bit of insight i have for you as part of our 8 week hiatus. It comes from Dr. Copeland and as I have no background in psychology and tend to agree with Brennan on it a lot of the time my psychological insights aren't all that psychological. **

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

  
**

5.14 – The Devil in the Details – Dr. Copeland

They were an interesting pair, the emotional FBI agent, and the empirical scientist. I hadn't expected her to be so adamantly against psychology; while he wasn't necessarily supportive, he seemed to understand the need for it. She on the other hand believes it all to be a bunch of nonsensical assumptions in order for the human mind to process how someone else's mind works. That didn't stop me from making some observations of both of them.

Their mannerism displayed a relationship that was more than that of just partners. They stand close together extremely comfortable in the others presence, a type of intimacy that's not normally seen in work partners. They are surprisingly extremely good at non-verbal communication between the two of them even if they have some trouble with the verbal communication on certain subjects.

Then there was an interaction before Dr. Sweets and Agent Booth questioned Neiva, when Dr. Brennan was scared that Neiva was following her through a window that she couldn't see through, she went to stand behind Agent Booth, griping his arm, knowing that he would protect her from whatever was scaring her. In addition, while most people would have made fun of her he simply pointed out her mistake.

There were other things between the two of them the light touches to guide her where he needed her to be, his watchful gaze that followed her whenever she was more than a few steps away from him. The intent glare he gave me the entire time I asked her to stop bashing my profession, which relaxed as soon as he was sure that she was ok. The utter relief that could be seen in her posture when he joined her in a situation that she wasn't entirely comfortable with.

Their actions told of pasts that were difficult for them to accept and deal with, and yet they were things that plagued their every day actions even if neither one of them knew it. He was a protector, her protector to be more precise, and she wanted to be independent and not need any one and he was making that very difficult because she needed him.

I asked Dr. Sweets about them when he'd called to inform me of the situation, because despite his youth it was clear that he'd been working with them for quite a while and understood their dynamic, possibly better than they did. I could hear him smile over the phone as he told me that he would send me an advanced copy of his book when it was released in a few months. I told him that I looked forward to it.

Slightly over a month later when the book arrived, I could only laugh at the title, because it explained their relationship so precisely. It couldn't have been more accurate and I immediately settled in to read possibly the most fascinating case study I'd ever been presented: _Bones: The Heart of the Matter. _

_

* * *

_

**Alright you all know the drill please review.**

** Oh I just want to say that I don't get things beta'd before I post I just proof them myself so sometimes there are glaring mistakes that i missed or ways that my brain communicates things that you don't necessarily like or understand. I'm not bothered by this, but if you want to point what it is that's bugging you go for it. I'll see if it bothers me and if it does I'll fix it, if it doesn't then it's my right to leave it. **

**Now since this collection is contingent upon there being new episodes, there wont be any more updates until April. So I hope that you have a lovely February and March and if your like me April Fools day has never been more anticipated.**

**One question: Does any one know if ff will let me post more than 101 chapters because that's the most i've seen and if it won't I'm going to have to break this down into seasons. So if you know let me know.  
**

**Baby rose  
**


	100. The Bones on the Blue Line

**BONES IS BACK!**** But you probably already know that, particularly if you are here. But if bones is back then this collection is back which is fantastic. **

**Now I just wanted to apologize for the severe delay in posting of this. The rough draft of my thesis was due today and on Thursday I didn't have any of it written and today I turned in 35 pages so I wrote a lot this weekend and unfortunately none of it was Bones related. :(**

**Alright so for the first of the last eight episode of the season they gave use and episode that wasn't the best but wasn't bad, and of course I'm just so happy it's back, but they didn't give me one that was easy to write for. So I took a little liberty and wrote it from the Doorman at Brennan's building because well I don't know if any of you noticed but she was in her bathrobe when he came over, and that was definitely not sufficiently addressed. And well it wasn't for him either. **

**So here is the 99 episode of our favorite show's contribution to the collection.**

**

* * *

  
**

5.15 – The Bones on the Blue Line – Night Doorman

_10:42pm_ – That's what time he strolled into the lobby, not an unusual time for him to stop by. Nearly six years ago he'd introduced himself as her partner with the FBI, Special Agent Seeley Booth. He'd kindly told me that he would be here randomly at all hours, but he wasn't causing any trouble he was just here to see the Doc.

"Evening Ben" he lifted his hand in acknowledgement as he strolled to the elevators. Over the years the times that he arrived became later and more irregular and even on weekends. Sometimes they would come into together and go up to her apartment other times he would come in hurriedly in a suit and they would leave together within fifteen minutes in deep discussion.

I turned to the security camera's on the fourth floor hallway as he strolled out of the elevator and knocked on her door. Fortunately the camera has a good view of her door. Fortunately the camera has a good veiw of her door, because otherwise I wouldn't have seen her open the door in her bathrobe.

It didn't even phase him though as he strolled right into her apartment clapping his hands together as she closed the door. _Just Partners_ I scoffed to myself for perhaps the dozenth time this year. I shook my head and turned back to the doc's book, Kathy and Andy looking just like Doc Brennan and Agent Booth.

At midnight when the shift changed, and the agent hadn't left, I asked the new kid to leave me a note on when Agent Booth left. He just laughed and told me it wouldn't be a problem. The next night there was a sticky not that read "7:20" and another note below it with the words, "suit 8:30".

Some "partners". It's probably a new age term for boyfriend and girlfriend that I haven't heard before.

* * *

**Now since we've been separated for an incredibly long time I want to make sure that you all survived the hiatus and are finally starting to relax because Thursday's are once again the best night on televisi****on**. **So please review and let me know what you think and that you're alive. I've missed you.**

**Also I need an opinion on next week. Now we all know that it's a flashback, and I'll have to wait until I've seen the episode, but should I write two shots for it: a present and a past one?**

**Thoughts? Concerns? general comments are all appreciated.**

**Baby rose**

**EPISODE 100 IN JUST OVER A DAY! I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE EXCITED FOR TV IN MY LIFE.  
**


	101. The Parts in the Sum of the Whole

**The 100th episode has come and gone, and what an episode that was. The end of season 3 always makes me cry but this is quiet possibly worse when it comes to the tears. However I loved this episode, not a popular opinion as far as I can tell, but it was the beginning of some bigger movements I think that are necessary. Besides the fear that they both had the end broke my heart. It was brilliant television. So brilliant that I couldn't follow Fringe afterwords because I was thinking about it.  
**

**Now you all are lucky I caught a stomach bug and couldn't go to work today because it means that this got done. I did watch the episode three times first but it's done and it's long and well sad. Sweets reflects on the story but mostly on their interactions as they tell it. Booth reflects on his memory of the case, because their was no one that watched those to interact enough in the flashback to really write on.**

**Just a gentle reminder that I don't own the story this is just my interpretation and way of dealing with what we were given by the actors and HH.**

**

* * *

  
**

5.16 – The Parts in the Sum of the Whole – Sweets and Booth

**Sweets - Present**

They were coming in today. It was the first time that they've been to my office for something other than work since I finished the book. And it was why they were here this time, to discuss my book and in particular my conclusion I assumed. They came in and I was prepared to argue with them and prove my point with other examples ones that I didn't put in the book because they weren't relevant to the book, and I witnessed them as their friend and not as their psychologist.

I was ready to give them a list of examples, to call Angela, Cam, and Hodgins, heck I was going to call Daisy and the other interns in if I needed to, all in the effort to convince them that they were in love with each other and they were worth the risk. Then when they came in to convince me that I'd gotten something wrong and I thought it was the conclusion. But it turns out they they didn't care about that; they just wanted to let me know that the Cleo Eller case wasn't their first case.

The case that I'd based their whole relationship on. Their interactions during that case were the beginning of what I believed to be the origins of their relationship, and now they were here telling me it wasn't. Well that wasn't enough I need to hear about that first case to see if it was even worth trying to get the book published or if I should just give up.

So when I asked them to tell me about it I watched them. It was clear that they hadn't talked about it between themselves since then, they probably have both thought about it from time to time but it was something that they've never broached before this. I'm not sure why they told me in retrospect, I would like to say it was out of respect and friendship for me but I feel like they thought that they have enough distance now that talking about it wouldn't have been so hard. And so they started the story.

My first shock came as he told me that he was at a gambler's anonymous meeting, code for he was gambling, but I hadn't realized that he had reformed so recently. I thought it had happened closer to when Parker was born. But her line, "Booth had a gambling problem before he met me." That one statement made me really believe that these two knew more about their own relationship and where it stood than they'd ever let on. It implied that she knew that she was why he stopped gambling: so that he could be good enough for her.

I let that little revelation go and listened to the story, as he told me about Cam encouraging him to talk to someone else, and getting very indignant that he doesn't partner up, until she called him out on his gambling, then he took it as a challenge to prove that he didn't need a partner, and asked for her name. Brennan looked so happy when she finished that line for him. I just stared at these two in disbelief, the man who didn't need a partner now has one that he couldn't let go of for anything. That was when it first ran through my head, _my book is crap._

They didn't fight, they called each other names and it didn't cause mass panic, their entire relationship nearly, very nearly started out on the completely right foot, and if whatever went wrong hadn't gone wrong then nothing this world might be a very different place. I turn my attention back to the story and watched as they traded off as though they had told it thousands of times, my gut was telling me they hadn't, but then again clearly I don't know them as well as I thought I did. The world felt like it had been tilted on its axis.

They talked me through the first half of the story, not sparing the details of their own conversation about why they couldn't date. In retrospect it's the reason they've been going back to every time they've though about changing something. As the story progressed to the bar where he fired her and they were planning on having sex they world seemed like it was spinning out of control, there was no way I could have missed that in their interaction. But I kept quiet listening to her tell him she knew he was related to Lincoln's assassin and him admit that he had a gambling problem and then they did it. THEY KISSED. _My book is terrible, oh my god what is going on how could I have been so of base._

They weren't going to finished the story for me at first as they looked at each other, trying to decide between themselves if they should continue, in that infuriating silent communication thing that they have going on between them. Eventually she asked for verbal consent and he gave if so they told me that she got in the cab and drove away leaving him in the rain. His reaction was more interesting, he'd taken a gamble on her and he'd lost but instead of turning and going back into the bar and playing some pool, he left. _My book is crap_.

They continued on with the story, here is where their relationship went downhill, where the bickering and fighting occurred and they began to hate each other even though they managed to solve the case. It was clear to me as they told me the story that this was the part that they had difficulty recounting. They were uncomfortable with recounting the part of the story that wasn't pleasant or light hearted it was the part that they didn't want to share because it showed holes in a relationship that they believe is so vital to their happiness now.

They were going to let the story end with the end of the case, but that's never how anything ends with them. There is always something more between them, so I demanded to know exactly what that was. They both shifted in their seats, displaying some discomfort, looking at each other trying to assess if the other was ok with it. They told me how they fought, how he grabbed her how she hit him and vowed never to work with him again. When I asked to clarify, she looked upset that she'd ever done that, but ever the white knight he jumped to her rescue, defending her actions.

So I said exactly what I thought at that moment. "It's like you two missed your moment, and now you're punishing yourselves for it." I went on to ask if the dam broke, which it didn't, at least I was right about that. And then she started to tell me that they weren't in love with each other. I don't know which was more laughable. Her adamant instance that there wasn't something there, or his hurt look as she said it that convinced me that they were very clearly in love with each other.

He's the gambler he's the one that going to have to take the risk and tell her that he wants more. Because if he never takes the gamble and at least tells her that he wants it, she's never going to be the one to make the move for more because she'll fear rejection herself and she doesn't know how she'll cope if she loses him.

Neither of them really had a reaction to this though, they sat for a minute before Booth said that he could go for food. They both stood calmly apologizing about my book and left showing no more of a reaction than they ever had before.

I sat with my book in my quiet office staring at the cover of it, the title taunting me. _Bones: The Heart of the Matter._ The truth was the book wasn't so far off base, it would take some work but the conclusions are still correct and the observation that he's always trying to protect her, and she's afraid that nothing will ever work because of her parents. I never thought going into this that it wouldn't be so difficult, and I'd always kinda hoped that it would be their catalyst to starting something more. But it looks like I was wrong on both fronts.

I finally hauled myself out of my chair to look out the window at the city. Down on the path I could just make them out arm in arm, like nothing had ever changed. I shook my head and left the book lying on the floor as I left the office that could be dealt with tomorrow.

* * *

**Booth – Flashback**

I look back on that first case so rarely these days because it reminds me of what nearly happened, and what I very well might have forfeited all those years ago. But with the book, it was time to go back and relive those first introductions. Of course I would have never have even brought it up if it hadn't been for Bones insistence that we had to at least let him know that we worked another case before the Cleo Eller. And so when we got to his office and he asked us to tell him what really happened on that first case. I watched it all unfold around us again.

I remember being totally taken by surprise that Dr. Temperance Brennan, was a late twenties attractive women. And not a grandmotherly scientist in a white lab coat with glasses. She'd intrigued me right from the start being so sure of herself and her abilities, and not believing in fate. There are plenty of people out there that don't believe in fate but when you ask them they really wavier about it because they want it to be true. But herself assured confident answer when I asked her was the first time I'd met someone that didn't even want to believe in fate and that she was perfectly in control of her own future.

Of course, I had tested her at first I couldn't just trust that she was the best in the world she was going to have to prove it to me, and she did pass with a lot of color. That was the first time I found her truly endearing. And so I let her in on the cases, despite her insistence that she would do whatever it took to prove me right rather she would find out the facts of the case and then catch the killer. It drove me to prove myself to her to prove that I was right about the judge, that he was the killer therefore cops solve murders not squints.

She was gracious though when I proved to her why the boyfriend couldn't have done it, and was willing to go with me to look for evidence that to her found the truth, and for me proved the judge did it. She was just so adorable in her sneakers and jeans hair tied up in a ponytail that when I called her Bones it just felt right and it stuck. I wasn't so impressed with the _Shoes_ nickname; I stopped wearing the shiny shoes pretty quickly after that.

When she expressed interest in me, so blatantly and was in fact disappoint that I couldn't ask her out because of FBI rules, that was when I had an idea of what this could be but of course those rules were in place and for now at least I would have to follow them.

The judge made his own mistake though he called her stupid, and that was his undoing and in truth, it's probably what altered the course of our relationship indefinitely. I knew the instant she did it Caroline was going to make me fire her and when she did, I was angry. But I took her advice, took her out, and got her drunk. At the time, I thought it was a good thing and maybe it would have been if they hadn't solved the case and I'd had to rehire her.

The tequila did it's thing and I fired her but rather than being too upset about it she realized it meant that we could have sex, which I'd been itching to do since she'd rattled off everything that they'd learned from the bones, something about all that squinty language and smarts I guess. We stood in the rain and kissed and that was the moment that I knew that she was it. There was no one else out there for me but this slightly awkward, overtly intelligent, strangely funny, smoking hot anthropologist. But then she left me standing in the rain saying that we couldn't spend the night together because of tequila.

If they hadn't solved it and Caroline hadn't made me hire her back then maybe I could have called her and smoothed things over I don't know then maybe everything would have taken a very different direction but that's not what happened.

I spent the rest of the case angry that she was angry with me. So when she told me that she hated me and that she would never work with me again I didn't see it as a loss. In fact, by the time she stormed out of the bullpen I was glad to see her go. A few days later I was upset that I'd let her get away. The thought always reminded me that movies and books aren't real life and sometimes the right one gets away.

A year later, after trying to call her and being stonewalled by Zach, I actually needed her on a case. Because without her on that case I wouldn't have gotten the corner office, with the window and I wouldn't have reformed a lot of my ways. So a year later I stopped her at airport security in a desperate attempt to at least get her help, because she was right that first time, some like me could definitely benefit from an associate with someone like her.

All the other stuff had to go on hold, and has been ever since.

* * *

**Well there you go. Episode 100 and it was amazing televison even if it didn't end how you wanted to, which shocked me because I saw that coming to extent, that when it really happened (their version was better) I was shell shocked.**

**If you want to share you're thought the buttons at the bottom, and you all know that I love to here what you thought.**

**I'm working on some pieces for _All At Once_ in relation to the episode so they'll be up when I get them done.**

**Babyrose.  
**


	102. The Death of the Queen Bee

**So this episode is from Sweets because he the only one that seemed to have any concept of what is going on between the two of them. And then the other is from Sheriff Julie Conway because "I'm feeding cats and their a freaking love story." Just caught me.**

**Now a review mentioned that I should warn you that this contains spoilers for episode 101, 5.17 The Death of the Queen Bee. So new readers be warned if you clicked on this story didn't read chapter one and immediately went to chapter 102 then be warn this contains spoilers.**

**

* * *

  
**

5.17 – The Death of the Queen Bee – Sweets and Sheriff Julie Conway

**Sweets**

A week ago they were in my office telling me that they weren't really in love and that everything that I've assumed from years of watching their interactions was wrong. Their quick exit and the looks on their faces convincing me that told me that I was right. When I saw Booth looking rather upset and dejected the next morning I asked him what was wrong, he looked at me with that look like I was the little brother he didn't want to talk to, but he did anyway. So all he said was, "I gambled." And the look on his face told me that it didn't not turn out the way that any of us thought it should have. So when they had to go to Brennan's high school reunion in the outskirts of Chicago, by themselves, I wondered how that adventure was going to affect them both.

Every time they've gone somewhere, with the exception of London when they original went for separate reasons, they've shared a room, often with only one bed. I never new if it was the bureau being too cheap to put them up in separate rooms but I guess I was wrong because this time they were in separate rooms.

Booth tried to act like he was fine with it showing me around the crappy hotel room pointing out that they both have their own room that weren't even adjoining. Telling me that he had a date next week, and that he was moving on. Of course he wouldn't tell me who his date was with but he did tell me the were going undercover, logically as a married couple, to her reunion.

A week after the stalemate ended and the door was opened but they didn't walk through it, they had to go spend all their time together and pretend to be married. There was no way that this wasn't going to be difficult for them.

Worse I feel really bad for who ever is Booth's rebound date. There is no way that she won't be able to see it the man is still very much wrapped up in his partner.

* * *

**Sheriff Julie Conway**

Of course it the fifteenth reunion of the class of '94 and Morticia comes back not only to solve the crime but she has a hunk of an FBI agent on her arm. It's a wonder how life is just not fair some times. She was so creepy and weird and high school and well she is still weird and kinda of creepy, and yet she was the one with a man practically attached to her.

Evelyn was dead, and Julie was still unmarried, I haven't had a serious relationships in years. Others were divorced or without a significant other and yet here she was with him. Dancing adorably together when that Seal song came on. Life's freaking not fair. I now realize that she'd figured out that the stars might be the murder weapon but right then it was wasn't fair.

Karma's a bitch. We spent all of high school making fun of her, thinking she's weird and possibly a killer. And now she's rich and famous, and on top of it all she's the one with the gorgeous husband in a happy marriage.

Life's just freaking not fair.

* * *

**Life isn't fair is it. Oh well. **

**Let me know what you think. I'll see you next week.**

**Baby Rose  
**


	103. The Predator in the Pool

**Before I go any further I must offer my sincere apologies for the extreme delay in both writing and posting these. I am so sorry, life got in the way I will spare you the details they are just not that interesting. I also I'm apologizing for the fact that I'm going to spam your inbox with the updates.**

**These episodes didn't give me a lot of room to work with so the first one is from Angela's Point of View.**

**

* * *

**

5.18 – The Predator in the Pool – Angela

She came to me asking me if an email asking her to a play was code for something else. I laughed at her. "What do you mean Sweetie? Did Booth ask you to a play in an email?" I chuckled to myself. What I wasn't prepared for was her to not only say no in that manner that she has when she's really uncomfortable, and then tell me it was Andrew asking.

I wasn't going to let her get away with not telling me what was going on, and with some pressing I finally got her to admit something about Sweets' book being release and that they had told him about their first case. Okay that was probably a little traumatic for them both given how that had ended, but it still didn't explain why she was asking about the secret meanings of emails concerning play tickets.

I poked and prodded, trying to get more information from her about what happened between her and Booth. Which as per-usual is like pulling teeth. Lots of cryptic statement about how they're just partners and that's what is most important to her and he doesn't want to hurt him and he deserves a good woman that can give him everything he wants and everything that he deserves.

I never did get her to directly answer the question, but I got the impression that their partnership and whatever else they're relationship was had taken a turn and it wasn't in the right direction if you ask me. They've been slowly moving towards something big and whatever it was that Sweets' book and the tale of their very first case brought up kicked the speed up and caused their personal relationship to derail, at least temporarily, I hope.

So I told her that maybe she should start out slow with Hacker, ask him to coffee instead of a play. Told her coffee had no meaning and crossed my fingers that Booth didn't get really jealous. Which he didn't, it turned out that he had a date with the marine biologist, Catherine Byrar.

Maybe Sweets' book derailed everything a little more permanently than I would have ever guessed. But for now, it's kinda fun to watch them squirm when they talk about the other one's relationship, even if it's a little heart breaking.

* * *

**Save your thoughts for the end of these three update.**


	104. The Rocker in the Rinse

**And the next one is from Cam's Point of View.**

**

* * *

**

5.19 – The Rocker in the Rinse – Cam

The world seems to have been turned on its side in the last year. First, I adopt a sixteen year-old daughter. Then Brennan decides that she wants to have a baby. Booth's baby no less. A brain tumor, coma and amnesia, brought that plan to a screeching halt, thank heavens. The cases get weirder, the intern's sillier and occasionally braver resulting in stupider experiments. However, just when I thought things were finally leveling out Booth and Brennan started dating other people.

It was nearly three years ago now that we broke up, and even then, I knew when he said it was because we worked together it was a lie, I knew it was because of her. I knew that when we started whatever we had was never going to last, because from the instant that he told me that if I fired her not only would the rest of the team would leave but he would too, that she was it for him.

But here we are three years later and nothing has really changed, they've gotten a lot closer and at some points I wondered if they really were dating and just not letting any of us in on it or they were still moving at a snail's pace towards something. Then there was the day that Booth told me that he had a date with the marine biologist that had come in with the aquarium case. It was almost as though you could feel the faults of the earth shift just a little bit. In all the years I've known them together, they've never dated with any serious intentions. Brennan occasionally has something and will usually let us know why it's bugging Booth, confused as to why it does, but it never lasts. Booth on the other hand, as far as I know, hasn't seen anyone socially since we broke up.

All of the sudden Brennan is meeting Director Hacker for coffee, again, and Booth has a date with a marine biologist. Amusing to me is the fact that they appeared to be dating people so similar to each other, but not quite as good. But I don't think that they've notice that little fact yet.

Angela filled me in on her perceptions of what was possibly happened. Apparently, Sweets' book was finished and when they went in to talk to him about it, their relationship was forced into the open, Booth wanted to move forward and Brennan panicked, as to be expected, and so now Booth, and possibly Brennan, is trying to move on. Brennan, as per usual, was rather cryptic about their relationship, but Angela's theory made sense.

So as I'm trying to find more evidence in the dare devil with one testicle's body, Brennan skids to a stop leaving the autopsy room and unexpectedly asks me if I think that Booth likes dating the biologist. She's trying to sound supportive, and engage in what she believes is gossip, but I can see in her face the panic she faces at the possibility that he might seriously be moving on.

Her nervous slip when I point out that she's seeing someone too, and she tells me that Hacker's nice she doesn't like him like she likes Booth. I don't laugh at her though and let her continue expressing her sincere belief that Booth deserves someone, even though she doesn't. She never fails to make me feel bad for her when it comes to the things that she feels that she deserves or is capable of achieving. I assure her that she too deserves a counter part that will make her happy. Which she graciously accepts even if she's extremely skeptical.

Those two will never fail to provide an interesting story, for the rest of us, with the never ending will they or wont they, or even the constant betting on not only will they but when they will. Angela thinks that this possibly has completely derailed them. I on the other hand believe maybe this is exactly what they need to force them to figure it out. Because, while I am happy for Booth that he's at least getting back out there and trying to move on. I know that he won't truly be happy if it's not with her. Moreover, as much as she protests the possibility of needing someone, and insisting that she is quiet happy being solitary; she hasn't realized that she hasn't truly been alone since that first case nearly seven years ago, because he's never let her be alone. Maybe once she realizes that he's always been there and that if she lets him move on because of a belief that she's not capable or not worthy she will be alone in a way that she really has never experienced before.

Either way the year that I thought was going to level out and calm down for a bit may only blend into another tumultuous, though interesting year.

* * *

**Keep them in just one more and then I'll beg.  
**


	105. The Witch in the Wardrobe

**Here's the last one. This one stumped me until I came up with this idea.**

**

* * *

**

5.20 – The Witch in the Wardrobe – Founding Father's Regular

I moved to D.C. a few years ago with a friend in hopes of kick starting our careers in politics. We lucked out both found jobs, made a few friends, and have a good apartment near DuPont Circle. Over the last few years, we've become regulars at the bar down the street, usually eating there or grabbing a drink a few times a week.

We're not the only regulars in the bar though, there's a group that comes in from the Jeffersonian fairly regularly as well. The most common of them being one couple that I've always found just fascinating to watch. They've always been so clearly in love with each other it's ridiculous, and when I see them together they never fail to make me feel a little bit jealous that I can't find something like that. They don't do PDA, which I appreciate, but they always carry this air of intimacy, complete trust, and understanding of the other that no matter the mood they're in it's never failed to fascinate me as I watch them.

Recently when I've seen them though something about their relationship feels just a little off. Like they're both afraid that if they say the wrong thing or make a wrong move the other is going to disappear before they can blink. They both have an air of misery about them that they're trying to hide from the other but are failing at for the most part. It's almost heart breaking.

My roommate just thinks that they're proof that all relationships are doomed, that all good things come to an end, and that I should take it as a sign to stop looking for my own version of what they had. But I disagree I think that every good thing takes work and that while nothing is good forever, if it was always good I would never appreciate it.

But then today as I was walking to the bar I watched him light a little stick figure on figure on fire, and as I took my seat behind them I could hear him tell her that he wish that she would find happiness. My heart broke a little at that sentiment, as I listened to her be flattered and refute the possibility of wishes all at once. Then he goes off on everything that she deserves and what he meant by it, and the full wish is clear, even if it's unspoken: he wishes she could find happiness _with him_.

They sit in silence for a few moments as my friends come streaming in all spouting random things about their day distracting me from the couple, but as I hear her laughter, and his chuckle I smile to myself and immerse myself in the chaos of my friends telling them about the phone calls we received in the office today, mainly the crazy man whose phone number we'll be getting blocked.

* * *

**There you go, I'm all caught up just in time for the last two episodes of season five, where did the season go?**

**Now you can tell me everything you've save up, or if you commented on the last two let me know what you though of this one.**

**Sorry for the delay, again. And I'm home everything is sorted so updates should be way more regular.**

**Babyrose  
**


	106. The Boy with the Answer

**Well ok, so it's not over apparently we'll be seeing the grave digger again. You are too because she was the only person I could even come up to write for on this one. Every one was pretty much wrapped up in themselves. That being said, she focuses on more on the whole group as opposed to just Booth and Brennan. And to be honest this is not my best work, but please read on.**

* * *

5.21 – The Boy with the Answer – Heather Taffet

The key to winning this case is in destroying the team from the Jeffersonian.

To get them to doubt themselves, each other, the evidence, and justice system.

To drive that wedge, shouldn't be difficult. Getting the evidence from Agent Booth's abduction was effortless, they got it illegally and that was more than enough grounds for dismissal. I wasn't surprised when they decided to try the cases any way; it just meant that the game continues. And it's a game I intend to win.

The first place to start is driving a wedge is between the two partner's by making Dr. Brennan question her own ability to get everything possible out of the evidence. I simply have to make her believe that she'd missed the clue that I'd left for them.

It worked in every way possible. They found the clue, which means they found the boy, which meant that three of them dropped their charges against me, and left them with only one case to prosecute. And I had started to break apart the partnership that thwarted my plans twice with their strange bond.

I watched with satisfaction as at every turn I managed to discredit their credentials, their evidence, and their theories . It was almost proving too easy, like they weren't really up to the game. I watched them all crumble at their own memories as they try to come up with something substantial to incriminate me in this.

Human relationships, crumbled in front of me, with ease. There was no way that they were going to remain strong enough collectively as a group let alone the two as partners to get a conviction on this case.

I'd won I was certain of that; until they'd taken the stand and proved that collectively, they had managed to find the one thing that I had missed. They'd proved that they together were stronger than I had anticipated, and I hadn't done enough to destroy their blind faith and trust in each other.

I thought that there was still a chance because I hadn't been able to do my own DNA analysis, and they'd all been implicated in the kidnappings. But I was unrealistic about my nemesis; I had underestimated their abilities and their own relationships.

I had successfully driven a wedge and planted doubts, but this was not how this was suppose to end there was suppose to be more to this, the jury was supposed to return a verdict of not guilty.

This is not over… I told her and I watch her try and hide it from her partner that I'd told her. It reassured me that at least I'd succeeded in at least damaging their relationships. Because when it comes to it, the weaker their relationships are, the easier it is for me to win this game.

Because, this is not over.

* * *

**Alright please tell me what you think of this one. **

**Next week will be the last one of the season for this story, it kinda caught me by surprise, which means it will be going dormant for the summer.**

**I don't want to promise anything but the feel I have for this finale is that I'm going to have a lot to write about, but I don't know if it'll be from outside the squint squad.**

**See you soon.**

**Babyrose  
**


	107. The Beginning in the End

**Um ok... so season five is over... I'm not going to lie I was a little disappointed, I wasn't expecting any thing huge but really even the case was lack luster. I certainly didn't see it as a pay off for the one hundredth it just felt like they're running from each other as per usual. And I certainly wasn't dancing in my underwear in the street like Stephan Nathan promised, I still kinda of want to beat him with a stick. ****Any way having written this I feel a lot better about the episode and the possibilities that they have opened for season six, a year from now, eek.**

**So here it is the last piece of season five. Now the wonderful Mendenbar suggested that I do everyone for this piece, and so I did, it felt right. There is Daisy, who I'm not a fan of anymore, in fact I blame her, the waitress from the Diner, Sweets, Caroline Julian, Cam, Hodgins, and Angela. And then I did something new for this piece I realize that it's suppose to be outside points of view on their relationship but I felt like this was the first time they could both offer something on this so, Brennan is making her first appearance and Booth is making his second. As a result of all of them this is long, over 4,000 words, fair warning. Maybe you should get something to drink before you start reading.**

**And because it's the last of the season I'll say it: I don't own Bones because if I did well season five would have ended quiet differently, however i respect their right to do what they will with their characters, and their story.**

**

* * *

**

5.22 – The Beginning in the End – Everyone

**Daisy**

I was accepted to the Maluku Island project! I was so, so, so excited to go there. There wasn't anything that could stop me. I just really wanted Dr. Brennan to go too. But I seemed to be the only one at the lab that did everyone else including my Lancelot wasn't so excite about the possibility of her going with me, and then when she decided they all seem just so torn about her leaving. Even she didn't know originally if she was going to come with me saying that she had to discuss it with Booth.

I pointed out to her that maybe they're holding each other back at this point. I'm mean it's not like they're in a relationship their just partners, and if they're both staying here for the other one well then that's just silly. Originally when I got here I thought they were a couple but after working here for two years, I knew they weren't. I mean the army would really benefit from Agent Booth going back and training snipers, and Dr. Brennan, she can't just can't pass up on the Maluku Islands. It's a discovery that could change the world and what would it be without the world's best forensic anthropologist?

I was so excited she was going to head the project, and I couldn't wait to leave. I knew that Lance wasn't going to wait for me, but my career has to come first and so I let it go and just as we were suppose to go and board our flight when she saw him. He was here in his army fatigues standing by the escalator and she went to him. Everyone else made gasping noises in shock, and all I could think was, _oh god what had I done_.

I stood there listening to them call our flight for boarding and could take my eyes from them. The din of the airport drowning out whatever they were saying to each other but it didn't matter because it was clear that this was one of the hardest things that they've ever done. They parted and Dr. Brennan started to walk towards me so we could go when they both stopped and for a moment, I thought they were going to run back to each other, because they didn't even hug. But they didn't and she just kept walking to the gate as I scrambled to catch up with her.

When I finally did, there was evidence of tears on her face and I realized that even though that Lance and I broke up over this trip, but she'd done something much more difficult and said goodbye to him without either of them tell each other how they really felt.

It was going to be a long flight because she certain wasn't going to be talking to me.

**

* * *

**

**Diner Waitress**

One-half of my favorite couple was in today, sitting across from him was a soldier. Whatever was going on it didn't look promising. The solider was trying to convince Agent Booth of something, I never caught what, but Agent Booth didn't look pleased. Particularly when the solider handed him a letter and left the restaurant.

He sat reading it as Dr. Brennan walked in, when he realized she was there he scramble to hide it. As per usual though he couldn't keep anything from her and eventually he handed her the letter and she read it. I don't know what it was but I could feel my heart breaking as I watched their interactions and when they stalled for conversation something they never do I took the opportunity to walk over with the coffee and make sure that they wanted their usual. My presence seemed to shock them back into reality.

I few day's later Agent Booth was in by himself for a cup of coffee. He left me a twenty-dollar tip and told me to take care of myself. Before I disappeared leaving me wondering if I would ever see him or the lovely Dr. Brennan again.

**

* * *

**

**Sweets**

My dam book put everything into a tailspin. They've been pulling apart ever since I told him to gamble, and he did but she couldn't. They've been struggling to make it work, to remain partners, to remain friends, but you could see that they were breaking at the seams that everything was being pulled apart as a result.

Then the army wanted Booth back for a year, and Brennan had been requested to lead the dig in the Maluku Islands. Daisy was going and Booth and Hodgins were trying to give me advice on what I should do. Hodgins thought that I should go with her if I really love her, Booth on the other hand thought that maybe be better off if I let her go. I asked him he he would be better off if Dr. Brennan left. At his reaction, I realized my miss-step she hadn't talked to him about it yet. He grew quiet and moody in that instant and I didn't know what to do, so I went back to the murder scene. Later Booth gave me a ride back he admitted that he'd been asked to go back and train snipers for the Rangers for a year.

It looks like they're both going to gone a year and that made me so upset, Daisy leaving for a year confused me and I didn't know what I was going to do. But Booth and Brennan going different directions was too strange to comprehend. Even they didn't disagree with the conclusions of my book: they were in love with each other. Rather than dealing with it, they were running in opposite directions.

I had hoped that when they solved the case they might rethink their plans and not leave. That their success would remind them of what they do here, what they're so good at, and encourage them to stay. But when I voiced that hope to Ms. Julian, she was the one that gave me a shock back to reality. As much as we all wanted them to figure it out, reality was that they were running from each other and that maybe there was no hope.

Until I saw them in the airport. We were all their with the exception of Booth, who had reported to the base two days earlier, to say good-bye. I told Daisy that I wasn't going to wait for her, which I'd decided a few days earlier. It wasn't really a shock to either of us but it was sad.

When everyone had said their goodbyes Brennan and Daisy were about to leave when she saw him. Across the terminal was Booth in his army fatigues, hair combed to army standards. Daisy was anxious to go and Dr. Brennan wasn't going anywhere but towards him.

I didn't hear what was being said but my I couldn't help but hope that they were about to fix everything; to admit that they were in love with each other, and for Dr. Brennan to take that leap that she need to. Instead, they separated, without so much as a hug, and Dr. Brennan walked towards security and Booth to the doors. When they both stopped and looked at each other one last time before they continued on their way. Brennan passed us with tears on her face and a weak smile, with Daisy scrambling to catch up.

We stood and watched them go, before Angela spoke, "I never thought that we would see the day that we all went out separate directions, even if it's only for a while."

Cam smiled and wiped away a stray tear, "It's only for a year Angela, and then we'll be back. I don't know about you but I could use a quiet year." Hodgins chuckled at that. "But for now it looks like it's just you and me Sweets." She smiled in my direction.

We exchanged more hugs and wished Angela and Hodgins a great year in Paris, requiring them to keep in contact because they were the ones with the ability to. We shall see what changes a year brings; who knows maybe things will work out for the better.

**

* * *

**

**Caroline**

These two have never brought me an incomplete case, occasionally they've been missing something or not had quiet enough to make it work for court. But never before did I feel like they were just trying to be done with it. I confronted Booth about it and that's when I learned that the army was calling him back and Dr. Brennan was going to the Maluku Islands. Booth said something about maybe it was time for a "new FBI guy and forensic anthropologist" I pointed out that they weren't exactly a dime a dozen.

I've been pulling for those two for so long, and I thought that maybe they had figured it out, or at least were close to it. Instead, they were going in different directions, running, and running faster than I'd ever seen any two people run before. It was as if they didn't care anymore, that they just wanted to be separated.

Dr. Sweets is a good kid, and I like him but when he was hopeful that they would decide to stay once they'd properly cleared the case. I had to introduce him to reality: Sometimes the fairytale just doesn't work out the way it's supposed to.

**

* * *

**

**Cam**

The ball was set in motion weeks ago, Sweet's book had caused them to re-evaluate. But Daisy getting accepted to the Maluku Island project is what caused it to run away, out of control. Dr. Brennan wanted to go, she was dying to go, to discover something new for science, to take a break from here.

I didn't really want to believe it when I received her email notifying me that she was taking a year long leave of absence. It was of course politely worded and provided detailed explanation of her plans, in relation to Booth's, and she promised to provided a list of anthropologists that could fill her position temporarily. I went to talk to her about it; I wasn't going to change her mind but just wanted to hear it from her.

I found her in the bone room staring at the skull; she was wearing the same clothes from yesterday meaning that she'd been in there all night, trying to close this case properly. She was ever the cool rational actor, as she told me it would be for a year and she would provide me with the list of people that could do her job. All I could tell her was that she could provide me with a list of possibilities; she didn't understand that she was irreplaceable to the Jeffersonian and the FBI.

We closed the case and a few days later, we all took her to the airport, we'd had to say goodbye to Booth after the case, as he had to report to the base to ship out in a week. We all said rather sad goodbyes, it was strange that we were all breaking apart; we made such a good team, a family of our own, that it was weird when the centerpieces left first.

Then we saw him, I couldn't help it slipping from my mouth, "Oh my god." There he was in his fatigues, hair parted and slicked, hat in hand, standing at the edge of the terminal. She couldn't help herself she went to him. We watched their conversation unaware of what was happening between them, but it only confirmed what I've known since I came here. There is no one else out there for them. And then they parted without so much as a hug, when we'd all been hoping for a kiss, I couldn't help it when my heart fell.

They both stopped and for one moment looked back at each other in the silent communication that they've always been able to do, and we've never been able to understand, before they finally parted. Tears ran down her cheeks as she walked by us with a small smile and Daisy scrambled to catch up.

As Brennan hair, and Daisy's hat disappeared into the terminal Angela voiced our thoughts: "I never thought that we would see the day that we all went out separate directions, even if it's only for a while."

I wiped away my one tears, "It's only for a year Angela, and then we'll be back. I don't know about you but I could use a quiet year. But for now it looks like it's just you and me Sweets." I smiled at the poor kid that was staying behind with me, I have a feeling were going to get a lot closer as I try and break in a whole new team for only a year.

There were more hugs as we said good-bye to Angela, one of my closest friends, and Hodgins who I've come to adore even though sometimes he drives me nuts from time to time. Now I'm facing three hundred and sixty five days with a completely new team, I wonder how long the first one will last.

**

* * *

**

**Hodgins**

The things that we do for women, Booth is rejoining the army because Brennan is going to Indonesia, Sweets was letting Daisy go, and I was stealing a car. All the things that we've come to know and understand in the last five years have literally shifted on their axis and it feels a little weird. I didn't know how to help Booth or Sweets with their problems; all I could do was sit back and watch. Which I did.

At the airport I gave Dr. B. a list of everything she could ever possibly need to know in the Indonesian jungle, and she returned it with and "I love you too." Unheard of from her, but welcomed, it was just one of many examples of how much she's really changed because of Booth, and yet here they were going in opposite directions.

I thought that was it until Dr. B. started walking in the opposite direction of the gate. He was here, he wasn't supposed to have been able to come, she'd said goodbye a few days ago. They stood inches from each other exchanging whatever it was that they need to before they separated for a year. There was no hug, no kiss, there was nothing to indicate that they were anything more than partners until they were walking away from each other, and both stopped to look back at each other. You know in that way that only happens in the movies and that was the clue that even though everything seemed to be falling apart that it would work out in the end.

At least I hope it will, it has to right? A year can't change everything, can it?

**

* * *

**

**Angela**

She was unraveling, something that I've never seen her do. This case, while strange wasn't really all that earth shattering and yet that's exactly what it did. Brennan broke trying to figure out if this was worth it solving murder her time here, and relationships here. I was kind of scary to witness. She didn't just want to go on a dig on the other side of the world she wanted something to explain everything to her.

I tried to get her to calm down and explained to her that she can make changes in her life without trying to make the life she leads now the problem. That was the key, she needs space and needs to take a step back not because of dealing with the murder and the mayhem, but rather she can't process what is happening between her and Booth because she knows that she wouldn't survive if she lost him. Her statement, "…the meaning of our partnership…" could only refer to the strains that they've been facing since they read Sweets book. So now, everything is unraveling and she's going to Maluku, and he's going to Afghanistan. Like I said earlier, nothing good can come of them being on opposite ends of the planet from each other.

We're all going our separate ways even if it's only for a while but strangely it doesn't feel like the end, it does feel like we'll be back in a year but it was still so strange to send her on her way with Daisy when Booth couldn't even make it because he's already reported for duty.

But then again it wouldn't be a Booth and Brennan thing to just leave and not create more romantic drama than absolutely necessary, which they successful did when he showed up in his army duds just as she was about to leave. Cam was right with her sentiment of "Oh my god." They were standing there and we all held our breaths waiting for a hug, a kiss, a declaration, anything. Instead, we got nothing. Except that moment when they stopped and just looked back at each other, I just never thought they would separate before figuring it out.

**

* * *

**

**Booth**

First the Ma Pu Pu islands, or whatever it was, and now the army wants me back. The world appears to be conspiring to pull us apart, but we're not going to were going to stick together because we're partners and that's what partners do. That was until Sweets told me that she'd been offer the opportunity to lead the research with the millions of years old skeletons, and she would be going with Daisy. She hadn't even told me that she was going, she hadn't said anything I couldn't believe that.

She had meant to though, she wanted to meet me in the park the next morning she wanted to ask me if she could go. I couldn't look at her; I couldn't look at her as she told me that she was leaving me. She wasn't trying to be malicious, or hurt me any way she just wanted to take that time she'd been asking for a week ago. But it made my decision for me, I wasn't staying without her. I was going to Afghanistan for a year.

A year, in a few hours she would be leaving for a year millions of miles away, we would be separated. I glanced at my watch I needed to leave now if I was to make it in time. They had not given me a pass to leave, but as I drove off the base my superior waved to me somberly before turning back to his conversation, a blind eye to what I'd told him I was doing with or without the pass. I made it just in time; she was gathering her things to leave everyone else when she saw me.

I couldn't think of what to say to her, it certainly wasn't the time for I love you, or any other heartfelt confessions. All I could come up with was, "Listen, Bones, you've got to be really careful in that Indonesian jungle, okay?"

She just rolled her eyes in her Bones way and begged me, "Booth, in a week you're going to a war zone. Please, don't be a hero. Please, just don't be you." It wasn't a heartfelt confession or I love you, but it was plea to me that I come back in one piece that I not leave her when it was completely beyond her control.

I couldn't hug her, if I did I would never let her go, and I couldn't kiss her because I couldn't do that to either of us right before we leave each other for a year, so I grabbed her hand, desperately seeking contact with her. "One week from today we meet at the reflecting pool on the mall. Right by the…"

"…Coffee cart. I know. One year from today." She finished for me, reaffirming for me again, why I love her and why this might possible be the most difficult year of my life. But I was right earlier when I told her that things have to change even though we'll be back together again in a year. I had nothing left to say, I couldn't say anything. And so I left.

I couldn't help myself though I took one last look at what I expected to be her retreating back only to find her looking back at me her face reflecting what I was feeling. Not heartbreak, because a heart can't break, but heart crushed.

One year from today by the reflecting pool on the mall, next to the coffee cart, that would be when I would see her again.

**

* * *

**

**Brennan**

Daisy! Daisy of all people was going to the Maluku Islands to make scientific discoveries that the world has only imagined. I wanted to go, it felt like I needed to go, to be involved in the research, to take the time to look at my life here, my life with Booth from a different perspective, from a distance that I've never had before. The chance came they offered me the position, but I couldn't take it without talking to Booth first.

And then there was Daisy questioning whether we were holding each other back because he wasn't returning to the army because I wasn't leaving. So I told him that I want to go, but that I had to ask him, not for his permission but for his encouragement. Something that I've never needed from anyone else in my life. And he gave it saying that he would go back to the army for a year too and from there we could pick up right where we left off.

Caroline was pessimistic about our future, she was the only one that was vocally expressing her doubt that things would go back to normal when we were back. Her doubt was the only thing that had me worried, that and the pain that I felt when I had to say good bye to him several days earlier when he had to report to the base before I left.

I knew that he couldn't come and yet a little irrational part of me hoped that he would make it anyway. Even as I hugged everyone else good-bye I just kept looking for him. My hopes were shattered though as I hugged Angela for a second time before gathering my things to follow Miss Wick to the gate.

Then I saw him in his uniform standing by the escalator, and I couldn't help myself I was walking towards him. We stood close as he told me to be careful in the jungle. I couldn't believe him, he was going to a war zone in a week, and he was worried about me. I begged him not to be a hero, not to be himself, to come back to me in one piece in a year.

He stepped closer and grabbed my hand. We were so close that I wanted to run a hand down his cheek and to muss his perfectly sculpted hair. But I fought the urge because he was trying to move on, and giving him, giving us a year would only work if I let him go with nothing more than a squeeze of my hand, after promising to meet him in a year.

I gathered my things and walked towards the gate, stopping only once to look behind me to find him looking right back. Our gaze held for a moment communicating everything we couldn't say to each other before we turned and continued on our way. I couldn't help it as a few tears leaked from my eyes and because I couldn't handle any more good-byes I smiled at my surrogate family and kept walking, leaving Daisy to catch up. I can only hope she's quiet on the plane I don't think that I could handle her chatter at the moment.

When all I can really ponder are the possibilities for the next year, and whether things really will be the same when we return. What will really happen to us in the time it takes the earth to make one full rotation around the sun.

* * *

**I hope you all feel better having read it. A year isn't a bad thing it just makes it easier for the writers to stretch everything out.**

**Ok since this is the last one of the season I'm not going to ask, rather I'm going to demand that you let me know what you thought, because if you didn't like it I may not bring this back in season six, I want to but I need to know what you think. So this isn't a request: tell me what you thought.**

**This is going dormant as of today, there might be some formatting edits but nothing new. **

**Goodbye for the summer, and hopefully I'll see you in season 6 in September, by the coffee cart next to the reflecting pool on the national mall.**

**Your humble author**

**Babyrose  
**


	108. The Mastodon in the Room

**Bones is Back! And I apologize for the wait on this but it means that _Sublimated Attraction_ is back too. I didn't abandon it. **

**Alright lets talk season premiere. I love it! Absolutely loved it, I think it was a touch of old school Bones (Kick ass Brennan who's totally clueless) and all the right pieces of the newer seasons. Plus the case was interesting and there's going to be a baby Hodgins, I ask what could be cuter? Any way for this episode where they didn't really interact with others, which is fine since they've been apart, I did the women responsible for returning them to us just a little bit sooner: The wonderful Caroline.**

**Just a friendly reminder that I don't own Bones and I am quite pleased with that because I couldn't tell the story as well.**

**

* * *

**

6.1 – The Mastodon in the Room – Caroline Julian

I've been waiting for the day to call them back since the day they left. Every day hoping that there would be a reason that we need the Jeffersonian Forensic Unit reassembled early. As I would turn out it would be the need to save Cam's job that would be the key to getting them all back here. I called to demand the return of Sir Galahad, training Afghani officers was no longer what he needed to do. Miss Genius was easy, I told her that Cam needed her help and that Booth was coming. The Bug Guy and Artist were easier, all they need to hear was that Cam's job needed saving. They were all on the next flight from their corners of the world. Sweets was effortlessly rescued from his piano bar with merely the suggestion that Booth might need something counseling of some sort.

They were all back, where they belong, now I just had to convince them all that they needed to stay. Really that meant I needed to get Booth to stay and then the rest of them would fall into place. It turned out he was easier than I would have guess, something to do with Parker, but it worked in my favor. That plus he's got a cute girlfriend now and so a little encouraging him that he could stay and work with a girlfriend and it wouldn't be a problem between him and Dr. Brennan.

Sure enough, he was here to stay and so were the rest of them. I don't know what he or maybe someone else said, but Dr. Brennan was here and so were the rest of them. Thank goodness, because I don't know how many more idiotic FBI agents fumbling cases, and not being able to work with scientist I could have handled. Between Dr. Brennan and the powers of yours truly the Jeffersonian is re-opening a forensics unit.

I went with them to open the lab back up and couldn't help but feel a little proud of myself for getting them all back together. The lights came up and there it was their lab, over taken by large furry animals, but it was there. I took a deep breath and smiled relieved that everything was where it should be before I told them that the Mastodon was not my problem and left. Now it's just a matter of time before Booth and Brennan figure it out, if nothing else Booth having a serious girlfriend should force Dr. Brennan into action. Because fixing a forensics unit and getting them all back together is completely within my capabilities but I'm at my end when it comes to getting them together.

* * *

**Well was it everything that you've hoped for? Tell me what you thought of this, the new season, and the imminent arrival of a certain blonde.**

**Also a gentle reminder that I'm spoiler free this year, nothing but previews for me (I'm hoping it will help me enjoy the season more) so if you could refrain from mentioning them it would be greatly appreciated. Secondly I'm tv less this year at school so I can't watch the episode until friday at the earliest so please don't ruin it for me. **

**Thanks for reading and welcome back.**

**Babyrose  
**

Imminent


	109. The Couple in the Cave

**Alright I know there are a lot of mixed reactions out there to Hannah, so I'm going to be blunt if you really hate her I would turn way from this chapter now, as much as I kills me to admit it I like her. Not with Booth obviously, but we'll see how long it lasts, I'm refusing to panic.**

**Bones is not my story to tell, I just borrow it and over analyze everything from time to time.**

**

* * *

**

6.2 – The Couple in the Cave – Hannah Burley

I couldn't do it. Waking up alone thousands of miles from him not knowing when I was going to see him again, it was too much. I knew that once he'd gone home to Parker he wasn't coming back and so that left only one option for me. I submitted the request for a transfer to the Washington press corp. Not my ideal assignment but I'd make it work.

When I saw him again I knew that I'd made the right decision. He wasn't alone when I found him though, his partner was there, the one I've heard so much about: Dr. Brennan, Bones. He'd also told me how she didn't necessarily pick up well on social cues so I wasn't bothered when she interrupted us I just introduced myself before kissing him again.

We had lunch together the next day, and I'll admit that I tried to flatter her with the comment about her being the best partner that Seeley's ever had. Which is when she had what Seeley sometimes refers to as a Bones moment and she told me all of her qualifications that made her the best partner, not realizing that sometime people just click better than others. But I got the sense that she was trying to see if I was good enough for him. Fortunately I don't mind a little bragging and so I told her about the awards that I'd received.

Those seemed to set her mind at peace because she then asked me how we'd met, it seemed that Seeley had neglected to tell her the story. I told her how he saved my life taking out the sniper and not killing him to protect me, and I could have sworn that there was a twinkle of understanding in her eyes. Which I guess I should have expected she probably knows him better than anyone else at this point, so she knows how much he hates killing people. He doesn't talk about it much but I know that they've both have had to take lives to protect the other, she almost looks upset that he's ever had to do that for her.

They go off into the field to fight crime, and I go to the armed service committee hearing not my idea of fun but sometimes you do what you have to. Later I tell him that I'm jealous of them, he automatically jumps to me thinking that there is a relationship between them. I'm not worried about that though I know he loves me. The way he answered when I asked if I should be worried seemed a little weird. Almost as though he is hiding something that he doesn't want to talk about. But it's not important so I move on, because he loves me, and admit that what they do seems so exciting. As per usual he knows exactly what I mean, deducing that I'm going to make trouble while I'm here.

He called me to let me know that their case was closed and that they were grabbing a drink and I should meet him there so we could go to dinner. I get there and they're both sitting at the bar, sipping on drinks. There's an undeniable tension that I couldn't determine the origin of so I'm determine to not make anything awkward and interrupt asking about the post case ritual. Seeley nods and makes to leave immediately I hesitate to ask if she wants to come. Temperance shakes her head and so I follow him out when I had an idea.

I turn back to ask her to have a girls night. Aside from Parker she's probably the most important person in his life here, and so I want to get to know her better. Besides she seems like an interesting person and a loyal friend, once you get past her social awkwardness. I can only hope she makes the same judgment of me.

* * *

**Are you guys still out there? The premiere's piece had a really low response which I thought was strange given how many of you asked for me to bring it back this year.**

**If you are out there what did you think of this piece and the episode, friendly discussion is always welcome.**

**Now if you need a smile _Splashes of Smiles_ is updated and I'm starting a new collection of one shots _Shine On._**

**See you around**

**Babyrose  
**


	110. The Maggots in the Meathead

**So the nature of their relationship has change which means that the premise of this piece has changed just a bit. In this case I chose Brennan as my point of view. I felt that it was more poignant. Now I know that some of you really aren't fans of an story line that involves significant others but this story is completely based on the show it is merely a further interpretation of what happened on the screen. In this story more clearly than any other's I write I think that it is clear that Bones isn't mine, however on Tuesday I'll be getting season five for my birthday!**

**Read and let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

**

6.3 – The Maggots in the Meathead – Temperance Brennan

I'm happy for him. I really am. At least that's what I keep telling myself. I do want him to be happy; I just miscalculated how much it would truly hurt. The worst part is that I can't even blame my emotions on the fact that I dislike Hannah, because I don't, dislike her that is. I actually find her a very enjoyable person, which almost bothers me more.

She really wants to make him happy and so when they'd decided that she would move in with him, I was touched that she thought of me as the person that she should ask for something to get for him as a house-warming present. Immediately I thought of the telephone that I'd been thinking of getting him for Christmas. It seemed like the appropriate type of gift for a house warming. She seemed mildly suspicious at first but as I explained why it was something that he would love, she took my advice. I wished her congratulations but I couldn't help myself from making sure that she was as serious about the relationship as he was, because knowing Booth, he will give his all to the relationship and I can't bear to see him hurt again. I couldn't bear to witness him go through it again.

It didn't mean that it didn't hurt as I sat in what would now be their apartment with Hannah, Angela, and Cam sipping on a glass of wine. I couldn't help but feel that no matter how much it hurt she was better for him. With her life in four bags, such little personally baggage to match, she has a life that fit right into his, so simply and it's irrational that that thought cause me such emotional pain. But when he thanks her for the phone I can't really compartmentalize what I'm feeling so I leave using some anthropological reason that sounded like nonsense in my own ears, trying to keep the tears from escaping until I make it out of their apartment. And he does nothing to help matter when he comes into my view telling me, with what I recognized as a sad look, that he would see me tomorrow.

One tear rolled down my cheek as I closed the door to their apartment knowing that they I really had no one but myself to blame. Trying to rationalize that it was too late, that I had missed my chance and yet a little part of me couldn't help hoping that I was wrong.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Babyrose  
**


	111. The Body in the Bounty

**Ok so it took me forever to work out who I wanted to write this piece on, and I watched the episode three times before I settled on our favorite FBI guy. I swear I'm trying for outside points of view but the writers are being uncooperative to say the least. Anyway at the end of the day I feel like this embodies the vibe that the show has been trying to give viewers at the beginning of this season you might disagree, you might agree and think that Booth is oblivious but I'm inclined to think he knows that somethings wrong even if he hasn't figured it out.**

**Bones isn't mine.**

**

* * *

**

6.4 – The Body in the Bounty – Seeley Booth

Things have been just a little bit off since we got back. Not necessarily in an overt manner but rather in a slightly regressive manner. Bones seems to be wrapping herself up in logic and rationale again, refusing to believe or operate in the kinder less awkward manner that she'd developed over the course of our partnership. I couldn't really place my finger on why, and so I couldn't fix it and instead I chose to take the quirks in stride even if it meant discussing her perfect murder scenario, which she didn't actually didn't tell me anything about.

And then there was the Science Dude. For some reason he seemed to embody everything that Bones didn't want science to be about. Not seeing the whole picture and encouraging everyone to learn more about it. "People should stick to their strengths." She told me, now if that doesn't sound like a loaded statement then I don't know what is, although I have no idea what else she was referring to. It felt like maybe it was in reference to whatever the hell it is that feels just a little bit off.

But just like always, we solved the case, even with the help of the science dude. And somehow Angela convinced Bones to go on the Science Dude' show if he stuck it out so now we're watching the Science Dude introduce Bones to a group of school kids in the lab that has been magically transformed into his set.

She emerges from behind a curtain dressed head to toe in a black skeleton costume, complete with a tutu, and enormous hands and her hair in pigtails looking incredibly happy as she led the kids in their science oath. She finished with a bow and thanked the Dude before turning back to the audience and for just a second I saw my old partner up there as she smiled sheepishly happy and returned my thumbs up before going to help the dude on his first experiment for the day.

* * *

**What are your thoughts? Do you think that there is strange Brennan wandering around or doing you think she's just being her quirky self?**

**Baseball is possibly my least favorite sport this time of year.**

**Babyrose  
**


	112. The Bones That Weren't

**So here is last weeks piece, I did Arastoo and kind of used him as an outlet for my own frustrations with the show at the moment so I apologize if that's not something that your really up for. Other wise as per usual I don't own Bones**

**

* * *

**

6.5 – The Bones that Weren't – Arastoo Vasiri

The science is cooler than I remember it. Skeletons re-made from a cast of the bones, gold dust and zinc to find handprints, and bone eating fungus, but everything else just feels off. It's like the lab is operating at basic functioning levels and nothing more.

Angela is exhausted for some reason that I don't really understand although everyone else seems to and isn't talking about it. Hodgins it would appear is tired for the same reason, although he just seems more distracted than anything else. I don't think that I heard him once claim king of the lab, and we didn't do a single experiment the whole time. Cam on the other hand appears to be holding it all together. I got this vibe off of her that she's afraid that things might just fall apart at a moment's notice and she's not really sure what she's suppose to do if that happens.

I didn't even see Agent Booth this week. Normally I see him a few times even if it's just him coming in to take Dr. Brennan out to lunch or to check on the status of something. But this time I'm pretty sure he hasn't set foot in the lab. And from the way that everyone is acting, I don't think that he's really been coming to the lab very often at all.

Then there is Dr. Brennan. She's always been a little awkward, and socially stunted but it seems like she's even more so now than she was before and that is just strange. Maybe it's because I haven't spent any time with her in a year so I just forgot how awkward she can be but it seems like she really is just more awkward than she used to be. Maybe it has to do with the same reason that Booth hasn't been coming around the lab as often, but it still is weirdly uncomfortable.

I know that Agent Booth now has a girl friend, and from the sounds of it a pretty serious one, and Angela and Hodgins are married now but it just doesn't feel the same at all her and really I don't think that any of it should have altered the dynamics of this lab so much and yet it's like everything is being pulled at from different corners.

While I was packing up my things part of me desperately seriously considered going back to cultural anthropology because the people that I worked with were just so much easier to understand. But I pushed the thought aside almost as quickly as I had it because at the end of the day working, here is much more interesting just to see the dynamics of the lab plus I get the added benefit of playing with way cooler pieces of equipment.

* * *

**Thoughts? Rants? Anything you want to say in general would be appreciated.**

**Babyrose  
**


	113. The Shallow in the Deep

**I would like to say that I have a million reasons for being an awful author and not keeping up with this, but I don't it's then end of the semester and I got caught up with school work and friends graduating, which at the end of the day matter.**

**Any way these next three episode were freaking impossible to write for this piece so I spent some time pouring over the old one's and decided I should go with some of the show's staple characters that see everything that we do but we don't know there names. That being said they all have the same tenor about them. Now I haven't watch the latest episode purposely so that I could write these with out being tainted by what ever happen in Doctor in the Photo, and I still haven't watched it, I think I'm scared.**

**Any way this is from our friendly security guards that see everything and yet we seem to forget them.**

**

* * *

**

6.6 – The Shallow in the Deep – Security Guard

They're different now. It's almost painful. They used to be the spark in the lab the thing that kept the lab going. Everyone seemed to feed off their relationship, even when they were yelling at each other, or overly involved in a case. It was their energy that feed the lab staff.

I never actually do anything but stand by the doors of the lab and occasionally walk around it. This was the placed that I loved to be on duty though. The other labs were just boring, but the forensic anthropology lab always had this energy that no one was capable of duplicating. That was until they left, everything fell apart then.

Now she comes into the lab by herself, stays way too late before leaving just in time I'm certain to go home, pour herself into bed, wake up again, and do it all over again in the morning. He doesn't bring her food and he doesn't come in to drag her out to eat or to help him with a case. At most, she'll get a phone call that he's waiting outside for her but he doesn't come in for her.

There are some bright spots in the lab, Dr. Hodgins and Miss Montenegro are really happy and he's beside himself that their having a baby. Dr. Saroyan is just really happy to be back in this lab I think and so she's doing her level best to keep it all together.

But as I stand at my post by the door as the lab techs trickle out to their own homes waving good-bye to me as they go, I can't help think that something's been lost as she stands on the platform lifting the leg bone into the air showing no signs of quiting. There seems to be a sense among the guards that we have a responsibility to watch out for her, when he's not, which means that she has two hours before I'm going to insist that she goes home for the night. But as I look up at the platform where she ponders the skeleton in front of her I know that she feels the loss too and that this is her way of trying to make up for it.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**The next two are going to be new as well though so feel free to wait until you've read them all and then comment if you like.**

**Babyrose  
**


	114. The Babe in the Bar

**Like I said in the last piece these pieces are from stock characters, with this one I was looking for a more group dynamic analysis, I don't think I quite captured it. This is from our friendly Bartender at the Founding Fathers.**

**I don't own Bones.**

**

* * *

**

6.7 – The Babe in the Bar – Founding Father's Bartender

The group from the Jeffersonian is in again. They're my favorite group of customers, their fun and they always seem to be having a good time. Well except for the time when Dr. Brennan shoved what I think was Agent Booth's brother off a bar stool. They were gone for nearly a year and no one knew why we just kind of assumed that they found somewhere else to go for a drink after work.

Then they were back, they don't come as frequently anymore but they're still here on a regular basis as a group or in little sub-groups. Tonight it looks like they're having some sort of a celebration even though they're not all here. But Jack and Angela are standing waiting to say something. Angela didn't order, and hasn't since they started coming back, her usual cocktail so I have a good inkling of what this is a about. I'm fairly certain that the rest of them do to but Jack doesn't have any idea, so they let him go on in his excitement.

He figures it out though and they all settle in and laugh as usually and are telling story's giving the bar a vibrant feeling that sometimes it lacks on a week day evening. And yet I can't help but notice the absence of Agent Booth. He has such a different air about himself than the rest of them, less scientisty more down to earth and yet somehow he'd always managed to connect with the others, almost like he pulled them all together with help of his partner.

But then again they haven't really been the same since they started coming back either. They don't come together as often, rarely without the rest of the group. Or they come with a blonde that I've never seen before recently I can only deduce that she's his girl friend which is mildly confusing given I thought that they were a couple but I guess I can't be right about everyone.

It still it feels a little sad without him, and without them stopping by nearly every day we've lost our topic of gossip between the wait staff. But then again when they do come in the dynamic is so different that some of the girls talk about it for days. I'm sure that his absence has not been missed by anyone else either so I figure will be discussing the reasons during the slow time for days to come.

* * *

**There's one more to go...**

**Babyrose  
**


	115. The Twisted Bones in the Metal Truck

**The last one is from our wonderful Diner waitress whom I think has been highly under valued.**

**

* * *

**

6.8 – The Twisted Bones in the Metal Truck – Diner Waitress

They've been coming here almost since I started working here. They were the most adorable couple, flirting non-stop, bickering and stealing fries from each other. Sometimes they would come in for lunch and other times in the middle of the night when they'd closed a case. We used to have a bet going on between all the waitresses as to who would actually get to see them kiss first. And then they left

I was on shift the day he left. He didn't tell me where they were going, he just told me to take care of myself. When they didn't come back for a week we all called off the bet. They were gone.

The new girl was on shift when they came back for the first time, she was beside herself with excitement that she would finally get to see this couple that we were always talking about. We've been wondering what corners of the world they had gotten to, why they had left, did they go together. We asked the questions for months, but we eventually moved on when they walked through the doors together again.

There was something different about their mannerisms now though. Dr. Brennan has always been literal but now she seems to be taking it to an extreme and her laugh always feels really stilted and forced. Agent Booth on the other hand is way more distant from her now. He doesn't escort her in and out like he used to, they don't come late at night him insisting that she has to eat. In fact usually these days they come in with Dr. Sweets and sit at the counter rather than at a table.

Tonight their here, sitting on opposite sides of the table, but not across from each other which I thought was odd but that was quickly cleared up as Parker came running into the Diner ahead of Agent Booth's now girlfriend. Normally wait staff save their animosity for shitty customers who are awful and leave no tip. But not this girl, what was worse is that she was so nice, left a huge tip, was never a problem, technically impossible to hate and yet we tired. Mostly because when Agent Booth wrapped her hands in his and Dr. Brennan looked so sad in the window's reflection, it was impossible not to hate someone who had technically done nothing wrong and yet was causing one person so much pain.

* * *

**Alright what did you think?**

**I'm going to man up know and watch the latest episode so there should be and another update to this sometime soon. Here it's snowy windy and ridiculously cold so I hope you are all having better weather than we are.**

**Babyrose  
**


	116. The Doctor in the Photo

**This should have been posted months ago at this point but this episode sort of killed all desire for me to write anything. However the episode that aired on Thrusday seemed to invigorate my muse and as such I was able to rewatch this episode despite the fact that it was pretty painful the first time and write this fairly only piece for it. I decide to focus just on what Brennan was going through from three points of view. The first is the night watchman, the second is Booth and the third is Angela, Cam, Hodgins and Sweets talking together, I would imagine around the time that Booth and Brennan are having their uncomfortable car ride.**

**I don't own Bones, but I do sincerely hope that you enjoy this piece, and I'm sorry it's so late.**

**

* * *

**

6.9 – The Doctor in the Photo – A Random Collection

**Micha the Night Watchman**

She usually spends a few late nights here a month. But never this many nights in a row, and never the whole night, usually she's gone by one am, two at the latest. But this last case something about it had her here all night.

The first night what was weird is that she came back after she'd already left. And she settled into work. There was nothing pressing about this case and yet she was here, in the middle of the night. She even had headphones in listening to a recording of something. She doesn't do that, she never listens to music while she works on the bones. While she's completing paper work in her office maybe, but never while she's in the bone room and certainly not using a CD player. I'm still not clear on where she even found one. She probably had to stop and buy it.

She jumped a little when I came in, pulling the head phones out of her ears. She wants me to listen, so I oblige only to hear what I assume to be the victim reciting case files. She sounds sciency and clinically detached and yet it's still disturbing, a voice from the grave. But that's not what's bothering the good doctor. She thinks that the victim sounds exactly like her. And they do if you mean they both talk about science in a manner that makes you think that they trust everyone understands what they're talking about. Dr. Brennan I think is worried more about her voice, which doesn't really sound anything like her. But I humor her, and then to draw her attention back to something that is probably healthier to think about I ask what happened to the victim. It works she's back into the case and what really matters rather than the voice from the grave.

The second night I find her in the bone room she's now talking to the recording. I stand there and watch her for a few moments, trying to decide if this is a new part of her process or if I should call someone. Before I make up my mind she's noticed me and so I offer her the cookies I brought tonight. I figure if she's going to be up at all hours she should at least eat something. While she eats I point out that musing out loud is something that she's never done before in all the time we've worked together. The answer she gives me is worrying "I ask her questions and she answers." I point out just how crazy that sounds and she admits that it is and wants to know if I think she's crazy. I don't. I just think that there's something she's struggling with and she just can't quiet get her brain around it. Instead I tell her about intuition, which she doesn't believe in. Ok, I counter that her brain has settled for talking to her directly then. That at least gets her to smile and so I leave her with the cookies, she needs them more than I do.

Night three is rough, there are dark rings around her eyes and she's still talking to the recording. This time I'm sending her home, even if she doesn't get any sleep at least she'll be forced to get a little bit of distance. I call her a cab, and escort her out of the building.

She must have gotten some sleep between when I sent her home last night and now, but it can't have been much. She's here again though and now she's lamenting that there's no more evidence no more quantifiable data. I'm certain she's still struggling with something, trying to make sense of it. Now I tell her about the lecture I went to where they talked about needing three days to adjust to a new world view and that we live our lives just trying to interpret the fuzzy signals from the universe. This seems to spark something in her memory, giving her a new lead, because all of the sudden I find her leaving the building and I'm dialing the in case of emergency number for Agent Booth letting him know that she's left. All I heard was a "thank you" before the phone clicked off.

Whatever the answer was, they must have figured it out because night five was quiet, and the bone room was dark. It wasn't until was making my final rounds in the morning as the sun came up that she was back. Looking like she'd at least gotten some sleep. She admits that it's over, and she's sad with a rueful smile. I just tell her that being sad is being better than dead.

I left her with the knowledge that everyone has their own sad story but we're all still here. She's going to be ok, that much I know. It just might take her some time to adjust.

**Booth**

When she opened the victim's personal file, that's when this all started. When she got the file…

Then she was tearing out of the building. I didn't really think anything of it then. I should have been paying better attention to her but there were other things I was worried about. I was worried about my own stuff.

I didn't think anything of her mention of findings from the middle of the night at first. But then she was acting weird, really tired, so I mentioned to Sweets if he would check in on her for me. I should have done it myself. But hey, it's what Sweet's does. I just wanted him to make sure she was all right, mostly because I'd thought she'd stopped pulling all-nighters on a regular basis not long after we became partners.

That upset her, it would have upset me too, but really I think that it had more to do with the fact that it was just another chink in her logical armor. I say this because then she did something I've never seen her do: grab evidence without a glove on. Normally she's so careful not to compromise evidence, and lectures everyone on it and yet she just grabs that flashlight.

Hodgins found opiates, heroine on the victim's clothing, the next day. I don't think I've ever seen Bones so upset about a case. There have been ones that hit her hard, and ones that she's had to take a step back from but I don't think I've ever seen her in such a state over something. It was like everything that we thought the victim could have done, we were accusing her of. Even Hannah, who's only know her for a few months could tell that she was totally out of her element on this case.

Now if I'd talked to her earlier, paid more attention to what was happening, taken her off the case. I wouldn't have had to follow her in the pouring rain into a bad part of town just to make sure that she wasn't doing something absolutely insane. Which of course, she did any way and I was able to push her out of the way just in time.

Of course the nearly getting hit by a car piece was totally beyond her she was more concerned with the answer that she'd discovered. She started to tell me the story that she'd worked out. Which made sense. And then she looked at me with her huge blue eyes and said, "I'm not her." That and something about the universe righting itself in three days. At that point, I knew that she was seriously desperate for some sleep and I managed to convince her to get into the truck so I could drive her home.

I asked if she was ok and that was when she uttered the four words that told me this conversation was going in a direction that a year ago would have been good, but today they were destined to just cause more pain. "I made a mistake." Then she was going on about the security guard and the lectures that he attends and what she learned from the case on a personal level and then she looks at me as says, "I don't want to have any regrets." I knew immediately what she's talking about and there is nothing I can do. I don't want to hurt her, but I have Hannah and I moved on when she shot me down over a year ago now. And she begins to sob and I wish that it could all go away and we could be back to before Sweets' book, before the tumor, before the baby crisis. But it's too late and she gets herself under control and tells me that she can adjust and the only reassurance I can offer is "I did."

I pulled into the spot in front of her building feeling like the biggest jerk on the planet. She slips out of the truck without a word and disappears into the door and I sit and wait for the lights in her apartment to come on. Even when they do, I fight the urge to go up there and hold her and tell her to forget everything. Finally, I get myself under control and turn the truck around to take me home to Hannah.

**Angela, Hodgins, Cam, and Sweets**

"It all started with that ring." I said setting down my glass of water.

"You're right." Cam said with a look of comprehension dawning on her face.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jack looked at us skeptically as he rolled his whiskey glass back and forth in his hand.

"The victim had the exact same dolphin ring as Brennan," I shook my head. "Something about that ring made her think that she and the victim were the same person."

Shaking her head Cam said, "I knew I'd seen that ring somewhere when she gave it to me. She just told me it was a common piece of jewelry."

"You guys are wrong." Sweet told us white wine sprizter in hand making it difficult to take him seriously at the moment. "Whatever it triggered it happened at the crime scene. She's been under a lot of stress since you all go back."

"Ok, now what are you talking about Sweets?" Jack asked with a smirk as he took a sip of his whiskey.

Settling into his chair, "Things have changed since you got back, some of it happened over the year before but there were a lot of really big changes for her in the last year." He gestured to Jack and I. "You guys not only got married but now you're having a baby." He turned to Cam, "Dr. Saroyan you have a daughter now which has changed your time commitments and priorities, Daisy and I have even managed to work things out."

"Brennan's more resilient than you're giving her credit for Sweets." I admonished him

He nodded, "She always has been resilient but that was before when she had Booth. He has now Hannah and she's not just some fling, she's a serious relationship for him. On top of that everyone likes her and is friends with her, and so Dr. Brennan's been making any effort to do that as well."

Cam cocked her head, Jack looked troubled, "We should have seen this coming." I muttered ashamed of myself for not paying better attention to her.

I got a sympathetic look. "It's no one's fault. This victim just happened to share a lot empirical data with Dr. Brennan and she couldn't see herself as different."

"Poor Dr. B." My husband almost groaned now taking a health slug of the remaining whiskey.

"What do we do now?" I was at a loss, how do you help someone with a broken heart if she doesn't believe that's possible.

It wasn't Sweets who answered this time but Cam, "We make sure she knows that we care about her."

"Exactly." Sweets nodded.

I lifted my glass of water, which seemed pitifully weak in the current circumstances, "To hoping Booth and Brennan figure it out."

The other's lifted their glasses to mine with a hollow clink as Jack added, "Whatever that means."

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought? **

**I'm working on the piece for the two episodes that have aired since this one as well and they should be done soon.**

**Babyrose.  
**


	117. The Body in the Bag

**See I promised that there would be more updates to this. I'm going to be caught up here before you know it. This is from a perfectly lovely women who we all dislike basically on principle. I give you Hannah Burley's thoughts on Brennan loving/loved Booth.**

**

* * *

**

6.10 – The Body in the Bag – Hannah Burley

Brennan _loved_ him. At least that's what he claims, I point out that she's not going to get over it that fast and probably still does love him. Man this makes things so much more difficult, I knew that they were close before they left for Indonesia and Afghanistan but wow. He'd sort of told me his side of the story that they'd been bumping along in a weird limbo that wasn't quite a relationship and yet was completely for years. Right up until the day he asked her to take a chance on him, that's when it came apart for him, and he moved on.

Knowing her now I can see where he made his mistake, Temperance doesn't take chances everything is a logical decision with carefully analyzed out comes. Not only did that not have the feel of a logical decision but she hadn't had the time to carefully analyze the outcomes. He never told me the reasoning that she'd had for saying no, but I guess that doesn't matter anymore.

He assures me that he loves me and for him it's all in the past, and I want to believe him. I really do if he wasn't would he have actually told me about her feelings, probably not. But the next day I can't bring myself to have lunch with her and so I cancel, via text. This of course makes me feel like a chicken and so I call her and tell her that I'm free again. An hour later I figure this isn't a good idea in fact this is a terrible idea until I figure out how I feel, and so I call to cancel again, figuring she won't read anything into it because she takes people at face value. Something that I really admire in people and so I feel bad using it to my advantage but I really don't know what to do.

What I hadn't counted on was her talking to Angela, who isn't as clueless about these things as Temperance. I should have expected her to show up at some point but I was really hoping that maybe I could avoid the whole situation, right up until I saw her outside of my office and I she wouldn't let me go.

Bite the bullet is the over used cliché term that applies in this instance and so I just laid it out for her. "Seeley told me that you're in love with him." I can see the shock on her, face she can't believe that he betrayed her like that, and I'm certain that's how she felt when she said the next sentence, "He shouldn't have told you that." He should have and I know that and so does she and so I explain it to her. She seems to take the explanation with grace. I don't want to ruin our friendship and I certainly don't want to ruin hers and Seeley's relationship, but I want her to know that it's ok that she feels that way. At least for now and I so I tell her I'll meet her for drinks later and promise not to back out, feeling much better about the situation as I climb into the van.

We sat at the bar, in the Founding Fathers later that night laughing as she challenged my drinking abilities with nothing other than shots of bourbon. That's when I noticed the guy across the bar staring at her. Nothing wrong with giving her a gentle nudge in the right direction. Nothing wrong with encouraging her to move on for everyone's benefit. Of course, when he turns out to be a creep then I'm obligated to stay, but that's fun too.

* * *

**Well what did you think?**

**If it makes you feel better (even though I 'm spoiler free) I get the feeling she's not going to be around much longer.**

**Babyrose  
**


	118. The Bullet in the Brain

**Tada! I'm all caught up and hopefully I will never get that far behind ever again, at least this semester. So here is the companion piece out the latest episode**. **Can I just say Huzzah! the Grave Digger is dead, although my friend was joking about an apprentice and I can only hope that doesn't happen**.

**Writing this helped me remember why the show is really great, because the beginning of the season has been a struggle for me but it had one on those moments at the end for me that said the writers have got this. Any who this last addition is from the lovely waitress at our favorite 24 hour restaurant.**

**Bones still isn't mine but it's making me happy again so I'll go back to claiming it as my favorite show.**

**

* * *

**

6.11 – Bullet in the Brain – Dinner Waitress

Tonight they're here again. Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. They're not alone just like they haven't been at least for their whole visit since they got back from where ever it is that they disappeared to for nearly a year. Usually they come with one of the other scientists from the lab, or Dr. Sweets. Several times, they've been here with Agent Booth's new girlfriend. We've learned her name now, Hannah Burley, she's a news correspondent. She's the one person that the wait staff loathes merely for her presence because really she's an excellent customer but she's ruining what we thought was a fairy tale.

Tonight she's not with them though. Tonight they're here with Caroline Julian the prickly women who you couldn't help but like, and Dr. Brennan's dad, who's just plain entertaining every time he comes in. Those two look pretty happy at the moment, satisfied at the conclusion of whatever particular case they were all involved in. Dr. Brennan looks a little worried; she keeps glancing back to Agent Booth when the other's are talking assessing that he's ok.

Her worry is understandable tonight given that his arm is in a sling and there's a crutch leaning against the back wall. The snippets of conversation that I caught sounds like he was by himself pursuing a suspect when he twisted his ankle, then there was an explosion, and he dislocated his shoulder. On top of that, I have a feeling that this case did not work out in whatever manner he was hoping it would because he had this look of self-disappointment on his face, upset that he couldn't get whatever needed to be done, done.

The other customers were taken care of. Most of them had finished eating and were just talking to each other, and the man at the far end of the counter was reading the newspaper. So I was cleaning the portion of the counter nearest to them, when I heard him say, "I didn't want to let anyone down." I looked up to see their eyes locked in that totally adorable, ridiculously intimate manner that they had before they disappeared.

The moment was broken when a cab pulled up for Dr. Brennan's father and she walked him out followed not long afterwards by Ms. Julian. Leaving Agent Booth sitting at the table all by himself. His own frustration was written all over his face as he balled up the napkin he was holding with his good hand throwing it at the window.

The action made him realize that Dr. Brennan was still out there. Holding a conch shell to her ear, I had no idea where it had come from. She was smiling listening to the ocean standing on the curb. He quietly watched her through the blinds. Not moving just studying her. What he was thinking about wasn't clear but I could guess well enough. Maybe this whole mess would be cleared up sooner than we thought. Making a mental note to change my date in the pool I went back to the customers across the room topping off their coffee grabbing their dirty dishes before going to help Agent Booth with the door.

"Goodnight Agent Booth. You take care of yourself now." I told him as he hobbled out past him.

He smiled ruefully, "I will. Thanks Sarah." And with that he set off down the street.

Yes, I'm definitely going to need to change my date in the pool.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought of these! Just remember I'm trying to remain spoiler free ;)**

**Have a lovely weekend and all see you after we find out just who Booth loves the most.**

**Baby rose  
**


	119. The Sin in the Sisterhood

**For me the show is finally starting to feel like the one I used to love. Needless to say it's restored a lot of hope. I decided to get back to the roots of this story and go with someone outside the main cast, and I haven't done before. The result was this. I don't know how you though she felt but that middle sister, she had an attitude problem and this is probably why:**

**

* * *

**

6.12 – The Sin in the Sisterhood – Middle Sister

They came into our house looking like a pair of movie stars. He's tall and ruggedly handsome; she's strikingly beautiful, one of those women that people just look at when they're in the same room. Yet here they are telling us that they've found our husband dead in a cornfield.

We're trying to keep our lifestyle secret but she see's right through it within minutes of entering our house. Maybe it's the pictures she finds or she notices that there is something a little bit different about our family. It doesn't matter because she caught on.

The whole time they were investigating I couldn't help but be jealous of their normal lives and their normal relationship. I bet they have beautiful children at home, that don't have to share their father and maybe has one other sibling from the same mother and father and not ten from different mothers.

It turns out our wonderful lifestyle that we were all so desperate to keep secret and thought was so perfect really wasn't all that wonderful. My older sister what divorcing him, she's the only one legally married to him, and my younger sister was poisoning him with radioactive material so she could get more time with him. The bastard was cheating on the three of us anyway with a trashy graduate student and my father killed him for it.

Now I have to figure out what I'm going to do with my kids with my life and how I'm going to move on from this weird mistake. But they get to go home to their normal happy family and normal happy life and my life will just be a weird tragedy that they ran into along the way. Barely a blip on the radar as they climb into bed together every night.

* * *

**Severe jealousy. **

**I have no idea what is to come next so please don't ruin anything with spoilers, but if you liked it could you please let me know.**

**Babyrose.**


	120. The Daredevil in the Mold

**Hi all! I know this is over a week late but this episode took me a little bit of thinking to figure out exactly how I was going to do it. In the end I settled on just writing it from Brennan's point of view because as an avid viewer of the show her side of the story gives me more insight. So here it is the end of one sun glass stealing, love of your life robbing blond, an no I don't own Bones.**

**

* * *

**

6.13 – The Daredevil in the Mold – Brennan

I could tell she was in tears from her voice as it crackled over the line, "Temperance…" she let my name hang.

"Hannah are you ok? Do you need me to call Booth?" I asked sitting up a little straighter on my couch setting aside the journal I'd been reading.

"No, but you should probably go find him." She mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

There was a deep sigh on the other end of the line, "He proposed," followed by a long moment of silence as I tried to process what had possibly happened. "I said no. I'm just not the marrying type and I thought that he knew that but apparently he wasn't listening all the times I told him. And he was there with a ring and he looked so excited and I couldn't say yes, I thought we had more time before this happened. I thought we had more time." She rambled.

I stood grabbing my coat and keys, "Are you ok? Do you need anything?" She'd called me not him I should offer my company to her first, that was what friends were suppose to do. Right?

"I'm going to pack up my stuff." The quality of her voice had become steely, as she seemed to brace herself, "I'm requesting a transfer in the morning." She was leaving. It really was the end. "Temperance," her voice pulled me back into reality, "He needs you."

I slid my key into the lock hearing the deadbolt click into place before I answered, "I'll find him. Are you sure you don't need anything?"

In my head I could see her shaking all of her blonde hair refusing my offer silently to herself, "Just to know that someone is looking out for him…" Silent I thanked her because I wouldn't know what to do for her, "Temperance?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for being such a good friend." And the line went dead, I looked at the phone unsure of what was supposed to happen now but knowing that he couldn't be alone tonight. As I rode the elevator to the first floor I made a mental list of the places that he might be, starting with his office and the firing range.

The lights had been off on his floor of the Hoover and there was no sign of life, the firing range had two overzealous rookies practicing their target shooting but there was no sign of the expert marksman I was looking for. The waitresses at the Diner hadn't seen him and I was beginning to wonder where he would be if he wasn't sitting at the bar in the Founding Fathers.

Fortunately, I wouldn't have to call Pops when I found him sitting at the corner of the rather empty bar with a glass of scotch and two shots of tequila in front of him. I don't know how long he'd been there, but I took a moment to assess his body language, trying to decide the best method for approach.

I settled on the truth, "Hannah called me."

He wasn't surprised by my presence not even turning to look at me rather just looking into the amber reflection of his glass, "Let's just - I really - I don't want to talk about that, okay? I'm over it. I'm over it. I'm done."

I slid onto the stool next to him, "So, what happens next?" He always knew how to answer such questions and so I asked him hoping to give him something to connect to.

He took a sip of scotch grimacing, "What happens next. You like evidence, right, Bones? Well, here's the evidence: the evidence is that there's something wrong here." We're going down a dangerous path here but there's nothing I can do to stop him, because I know that he needs to get it out, "I fell in love with a woman. I had a kid. She doesn't want to marry me. Well … and then the next woman, well, she's…"

"Me." I finish.

He looks over just briefly as if he wants to know my reaction to this mess before he goes back to the liquid in front of him, "Yeah, and now… what is it with women who just don't want what I'm offering here?" He seriously asks me.

"Booth…" I try and answer him and tell him what I told him weeks ago. But he doesn't actually want an answer, or he doesn't want the one he knows that I'm going to give him, because he needs to put some space between him and the heartbreak first.

"No. You know what? Drink. Drink. I just really - I'm just mad. I'm just really mad at all of you. I'm just mad. Okay, so you want to know how this is going to work? Okay, this is how this is going to work. Me and you are partners. That's what we do; we're partners, and I love that! That's great. We're good people who catch bad people. Right? Yeah, and we argue. We go back and forth, we're partners, and sometimes after we solve a case we come here and we celebrate. That's what we do. We celebrate. So as far as I can see, that is what happens next? Are you okay with that? Great, because if you are, I'll tell you what. You stay here and you have a drink with me. All right? Maybe we have a little small talk, chit chat, and if you're not, well, you can leave. There's the door, and tomorrow I'll find you a new FBI guy." He finishes his rant on that sad note and I can't believe that he thinks that the last one is even an option.

"Those are my only choices?" I want to tell him that there are more options beyond that but I stop myself knowing that this is one of those times that I'm supposed to think with my heart and not my head.

"Yeah, those are your only choices." He looks back into his glass, bracing himself for my answer.

He has to know that there's really only one option in there for me and so I pick up the spare tequila shot, "Then I'll have a drink." The alcohol burns my sinuses as it hits the back of my throat, and I signal for another on.

I'm not going anywhere. I'll pour him into my guest bed in a few hours, and tomorrow we'll still be partners but one thing is for sure, I'm not leaving him.

* * *

**I know that some of you thought that Booth was really harsh there at the end of the episode but he had just had his heart broken. I personally think that Brennan should have said something more. But I also think that Booth is entitled to be heart broken for a little bit. Any way that's just my opinion.**

**Let me know what you thought of this piece and I promise the companion piece to this weeks episode will be up shortly.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Babyrose  
**


	121. The Bikini in the Soup

**Sometimes there are just those episodes where I can't find anyone to write on because they've seen nothing. And then there are the ones that I have something to write but it's more of an in the moment thing. This would be one of those times.**

**I don't own the characters or the story line I just embellished it in this instance to add just a little bit more depth.**

**

* * *

**

6.14 – The Bikini in the Soup – Angela

"Angela do you have any explanation as to why Dr. Brennan is dodging Valentines invites left and right?" She breathed almost pained as she strode into my office.

I shook my head, looking up from the victim's computer I was working on. "She'd dodging Valentines dates?" I settled my arms across my stomach.

"Yes. She said something about no intention of having the expectation of a relationship or sex, but I think that there's something more to it," She told me.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" I asked sensing that there was a motive behind this line of questioning.

"Get her plans so she has as much incentive to solve this case as the rest of us." She stated matter of factly, "Get on it please." She called as she let my office, as my computer dinged.

The file I'd been decrypting opened and I grinned to myself, knowing exactly how I was going to solve this particular problem.

* * *

I hauled the pink laptop over to his office. I probably could of gotten him to come and see me, but I felt like it would be a conversation better had in a place where he calls the shots.

So I leaned against a desk in the bullpen and he pulled up a chair as we waited for the computer to boot up. "So this one must be a tough one, huh?" I asked as compassionately as I could.

"What? The case?" He asked puzzled, wrinkling his brow, in that manner he has when he has no idea what the hell any of us are talking about.

I don't usually get that face very often, but I suppose I was being a little cryptic and so I clarified, "Valentine's Day. I mean, so soon after your breakup with Hannah."

He shook his head, "Not really."

"Really, not really?" There was no way he wasn't having a hard day this is the man that was one-half of a couple that fled to opposite sides of the planet when they couldn't make things work.

I can tell I've irritated him and that he's not really over it when he snaps, "Really. Can't we just focus on the case?"

"No twinges at all?" I keep pressing. What can I say it's my nature.

And then he very seriously ends the line of questioning, "It's over, okay? Hannah and I are done. I've moved on." He finishes looking back that the computer.

Time for a change of topic, "Okay. So what are you gonna do?"

" Nothing! Valentine's Day is not a holiday. It's just made up by these greeting card companies florists." And there's the answer I was hoping for.

Now I just have to plant an idea, "Well, then, maybe you should find somebody else who's doing nothing so that you two can do nothing together."

Miraculously the computer was up and running just as I finished my suggestion and so we moved on the photo and threat I found.

* * *

"Sweetie what are you doing?" I asked extremely confused as to why she was rolling two large wooden crates through the lab towards the door.

"Leaving for the night." She answered, pausing to readjust her shoulder bag.

I put my hands on my hips, she was definitely being evasive. "With two large wooden crates." I cocked my head hoping to convey that she wasn't going to get away with it.

No cigar, she just nodded her head. "Yes Angela. Have a good valentines with Hodgins."

"Bren," I sighed exasperated. "You have to tell me what you're up to?"

"I do."

"Yes." I nodded, "For example what is in the crates? Where did they come from? What are you doing with them?" I laid out the questions I most needed answered knowing that she would answer those and maybe more if I gave her a starting point.

She seemed to catch on to what I was doing and stood up straight facing me. "They're machine guns from the _Roaring Twenties_ exhibit. I'm taking them to the firing range." I was going to ask why but I figured I've give her a chance to tell me first. "The St. Valentine's Day massacre occurred in 1929, they used machine guns similar to these."

"Why are you taking them to the firing range?"I probed, maybe she was going to be able to do this all on her own.

"That's where Booth is and he's always expressed an interest in being able to fire weaponry from different eras… And Valentine's Day is all about the St. Valentine's Day Massacre for him."

She finished with a final little nod.

She was waiting for me to ask her more questions and I just had none, I was so proud of her. "Have fun Sweetie," I stepped closer and pressed a kiss on her cheek, "Happy Valentine's Day."

She looked a little stunned at the lack of further inquiring into her motives but certainly didn't question it. "Thanks Ange, have a good night." She smiled and wheeled the cart out the lab.

Maybe she was finally going after what she wants. One baby step at a time.

* * *

**Ok what did you think? Helpful to know that Angela had a motive in the episode because I totally think she did. I was also super proud of Brennan in this episode, she was so darn cute with the roaring twenties machine guns. **

**Please let me know what you thought of this, the episode, and the season in generally.**

**Your humble author,**

**Babyrose.  
**


	122. The Killer in the Crosshairs

**I'm calling it a quarter life crisis. It's the only excuse I've got for being a terrible author but when I realized that there's a new bones on tomorrow I was spurred into action not to be too far behind on this for no reason other than not having my act together.**

**Now I could have done this from Caroline's point of view but she gets a lot of thoughts in this and I wanted the thoughts of some one different so you get some analysis or thoughts and the super cute opening scene (I mean the racing not the killing).**

**I don't own Bones, bummer hun?**

* * *

6.15 – The Killer in the Crosshairs – Coffee Cart Guy

They used to run together and then get coffee. Or they would be strolling through the park and get coffee. Sometimes one of them would stop and get two coffees. Sometimes they would come with a group of others. And other times they would get two coffees and a hot chocolate for his son.

And then they just stopped coming. There was no sign of them for months. When they did come back they never came together. Actually, she would never come at all. Sometimes I would see her run by, but she would never stop. He would though, stop, occasionally he would come with a smaller blonde woman. She always wanted some convoluted soy green tea chai thing that I'm not sure I ever got right.

Then today there they were sprinting towards us at full speed. Racing. I couldn't help but crack a smile as I heard her reason out that she'd won. He wasn't going to let her get away with it but he offered to buy the coffee anyway.

I poured the two black coffees as I heard him ask what she was doing today. He was clearly just trying to spend time with her. Even when she said something about what sounded like an incredibly boring lecture and said he wouldn't like it he didn't even blink as he gave her an answer that would be plausible for him to go with her.

But everyone but her, or maybe even her can see the truth. He just wants to spend time with her.

* * *

**Well what did you think?**

**Also I know I'm late on in terms of offering this but i feeling like it still needs done: CONGRATULATIONS ON THE BABY EMILY DESCHANEL!**

**There obligatory adoring fan moment over.**

**Babyrose**


	123. The Blackout in the Blizzard

**And I'm up to date. Confession time: The end of this episode had me dancing around my dorm lounge like a lunatic I was so happy. Good thing I have very understanding friends that accept me for my obsessions ;)**

* * *

6.16 – The Blackout in the Blizzard – Brennan

He wants us to write down a date that he's going to not be angry anymore and I'm not going to be impervious any more. A date that maybe we can try and make a relationship between the two of us work. A relationship that we deserve and have been putting off for years for any number of reasons that always seem so silly when we're defending them to Sweet's. But they've always been real and felt serious. They've always provided the escape route for both of us if anything were to happen.

But it doesn't matter he wants us to write down a date and then burn it in the flame. Release it to the universe, like a spell. I can't help but laugh. I adore this side of him. When he forgets all logical and rationale and just puts his trust in something that he can't control. "What have we got to lose." He tells me. And he's right, whether the ash and smoke and ash has mystical properties doesn't matter because it'll make him happy.

Besides it's taking a concrete step towards something that probably should have happened a long time ago but I was too blind or too stubborn. And he was too afraid to push and upset the balance. So I take the piece of paper and think to myself and suddenly the day when I'm just a strong substance doesn't feel that far away and I can only hope that he's not going to stay angry for too much longer.

I scribble the three letters down and the four numbers. Feeling his eyes on the back of my neck the whole time, aware that he's probably reading it. But it doesn't matter, what have I got to lose. I already lost him once. If this a step towards getting him back then I'll burn the paper and believe in magic. Just for him. Just this once.

* * *

**That's all for tonight. See you soon.**

**Babyrose  
**


	124. The Feet on the Beach

**Ok so we're back to a regular Bones schedule so lets all breath a sigh of relief.  
**

**Thank you to all my lovely and consistent readers you are all absolutely fabulous people and I look forward to hearing what you thought of Dr. Filmore and the episode.**

* * *

6.17 – The Feet on the Beach – Dr. Douglas Fillmore (Forensic Podiatrist Extraordinaire)

Dr. Brennan and her partner had to be the ones at the cross boarder crime scene. Of all the forensic scientists working with the American Federal Bureau of Investigation, it had to be this woman. The one woman with such little respect for what I do that my arm stopped working while I was reading the article where she completely eviscerated my entire line of work.

I've meet her a few times before but she's never been so awkward as when she introduced her partner to me. Something about her behavior was even more stilted and awkward than it was the last time we interacted at the North American Forensic Science Convention a few years ago. Sure, she'd still been intent on destroying my credibility as a scientist but at least she had the tact not to rub it in. Now she didn't even seem to know that she was.

However it's not my place to ask for an apology or get in her way. She requested my assistance in the cross boarder feet conundrum and so I went and helped because that is simply what one is suppose to do.

Her colleagues at the Jeffersonian were all very nice and we're even encouraging me to stand up to Dr. Brennan. They all seemed to be more concerned with my own ability to confront her about the article than my presence or in the lab. Despite my own feeling on her personal demeanor and interactions, there must be something about the woman that inspires such loyalty that they not only continue to work with her but believe she will benefit from being confronted by little old me.

In fact, the only member of their little tv-esque crime fighting team that didn't continually encourage me to confront her was her partner. Granted he was the member that I interacted with the least of all of them. But I thought it was an interesting dynamic that he felt no need to have me confront her, particularly when everyone else thought it would be beneficial.

I managed to help solve the case despite the persistent negative and unenthusiastic rapport that I'd developed with Dr. Brennan. I was at my rather long tether when she approached me as I was packing up that I snapped in an inexcusable manner. It felt good though, I must admit, to confess my own feelings regarding her attitude and scathing rebuttal of my defense on my specialty. Then she confessed that the case might have gone unsolved without me and that while she still believes that my area of expertise should remain un-recognized she did believe that I was an asset to the investigation.

It was later waiting for my plane, flexing the fingers in my right hand, that I realized that her partner hadn't been trying to convince me to stand up to her but rather to have her apologize. She was truly lucky to have a partner that understood her well enough to know what she need to do.

Upon reflection I am aware that Dr. Brennan would have eventually solved the case. I've read the reports of her cases and the articles she's published on some of the far more bizarre cases she's worked on. She already knows the trick of matching the feet with the shoe and I've seen her study remains until she finds the clue, she's a woman with unnerving focus when it comes to forensic anthropology. She simply is the best there is, and clearly it's come at a cost to her socially, but it was nice to hear that I helped.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Remember I'm spoiler free so don't tell me anything about the last six episodes of the season.**

**Babyrose  
**


	125. The Truth in the Myth

**I have to admit that this story gets harder and harder to write as the story progresses. I really struggled with who to write on for this one and settled for that very last scene because I figured that was the best B&B moment of the whole thing.**

**Bones isn't mine but I'd love to hear what you think.**

* * *

6.18 – The Truth in the Myth – The Cab Driver

I generally try to troll this part of town on weeknights looking for a fair. There's lots of business types who stopped in to have a drink on their way home and they want a lift. Plus they tend to be decent tippers.

Tonight there is a couple standing on the sidewalk waiting for a taxi and I smile a happy couple always makes for a good tip. I pull up to the curb and wait as he opens the door for her. They're a really pretty couple, which makes it less annoying when they pause to finish their conversation. "Okay, what is your point?" The woman asks.

He smiles resting a hand on the open door, "That things are confusing. Just because you can explain something doesn't mean that it's explainable."

"You mean explicable?" I can hear her smile.

"Sure, like us. We don't make any sense at all." Now I'm wishing that I'd heard the rest of the conversation, particularly sense she doesn't answer just climbs in the back seat, that and just looking at them they seem to make plenty of sense together. He doesn't follow though instead he closes her door and pats the top of the car.

She gives me her address before I catch her in the rear view mirror turn around to wave good-bye to him, before she settles in the seat with a content smile. You know the look the one that people have when they've just had a really good first date. The one where they're smiling to themselves, and I couldn't help but wonder why he didn't get in with her but no matter I still got the fare. And I was right she was a good tipper.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Babyrose  
**


	126. The Finder

**I really liked this episode I found Walter and his team really interesting to watch and they were fun for the Squint Squad and Booth to interact with. For this episode I wrote a coversation between Walter and Ike because I think she got more of what was happening than Walter did.**

**Also just so you know this was episode 125! Can you believe that!  
**

* * *

6.19 – The Finder – Walter and Ike

"Ike I'm going to need you to fly me up to DC."

"And why would I want to do that Walter?" I called back to him across from where I was cleaning the bar.

He tossed a box down onto the bar pulling up a seat and propping his feet up on the next bar stool and resting his hands behind his head. "Because I found Temperance's medal."

"And why can't you just FedEx it?" I dropped the rag on the bar and grabbed his favorite beer out of the cooler sliding it along the bar for him.

He picked it up and tipped the bottle in my direction, "Because I want to give it to her in person. I think she liked me."

"And what on earth gave you that impression?" I sometimes don't understand how his brain works. I'm not sure he does either though.

"She smiled at me."

"Yeah. I smile at you to doesn't mean that I like you."

"Well I don't care if you like me. Besides Booth said she might sleep with me if I helped them out." Grinning he took another sip of his beer.

Exasperated that he could find anything but didn't catch social clues I asked, "Didn't you notice how hard she smacked him when he said that?"

"What about it?"

"You didn't notice anything going on between them?" I asked

"I asked if they were sleeping together they said no." like that closed the matter for discussion. "So what do you say? Fly me to DC."

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah. I'll risk it." His patented answer.

* * *

**So I guess the question is: Will you watch _The Finder_ if it get's picked up?**

**Let me know!**

**Babyrose  
**


	127. The Pinnochio in the Planter

**Being done with school and having several weeks of free until graduation did something funny to my muse. It wandered away. However this morning I was rather inspired to get my life in order. That and to procrastinate packing because that mean that I really have to say goodbye to this place that I love and I'm not sure that I'm ready for that. See told you quarter life crisis. It's a little rough.**

**This is from Booth I originally started in third person but that didn't feel right for this collection. Episode 6.21 should be up soon.**

**Bones isn't mine for anything other than over analyzations which I'm sure pleases it's actual owners.**

* * *

6.20 – Pinocchio in the Planter – Booth

Lies. That was the topic of conversation for this week, at least for this case. Of all the crazy cult like things that a murder victim could be part of this one is part of the honesty policy. The group of people that believe radical honesty is the only way to operate. Of course, this appeals to my radically honest partner, there's no question about it. She believes that the world would operate better if we never lied to each other.

It is easier for her though. She's lived her life like that for as long as she can remember. There's also not a viscous bone in her body. She never says the truth because it will hurt someone she says it because she believes that I can only help them. She also knows when to just not say anything. At least most the time. There's always that occasion when something slips out of her mouth and she really doesn't understand why it was inappropriate. But those moments are part of why I love her and why so many people do love her.

The problem with the radical honesty group is that she now wants to know exactly when I've lied to her. Preferably she'd like a list of them so that she can correct her behavior accordingly I presume or ignore it. Either way she'd like to know the lies I've told to her over the course of our partnership

There's a list of them. Sometimes I've told her what I believed was the truth because it was at the time but looking back now it's a lie. Others were to protect her, I never want to cause her pain. Most of them are to protect myself. Those are generally the lies of omissions. The times when I didn't tell her everything for fear of hurting myself. Things that I should have said but never did and now it's too late now.

I got her to drop the topic until we at least solved the case. Then I spent the entire time trying to find a lie to tell her that would be appropriate for her to know. One that wouldn't change everything. One that wouldn't push too hard and drive her away or reel her in before she's ready.

I'd come up empty handed as I sifted through the various white lies I'd told her and the times that I'd never said anything and there was nothing that was something I could bare to have her hear. That didn't stop her from asking though as we nursed our celebratory beers.

I glanced at the bar and that's when I knew exactly what she needed to hear. And so I thanked her for her coming on the night that Hannah and I broke up. I was really thinking her for staying even though I had practically begged her to leave to not give me the option to keep going down this path. But she stayed and she determined the path for us. She took the choice out of my tequila-addled mind and didn't give me the chance to do something really stupid.

There was something in her expression that told me she wasn't expecting me to say that. In fact, a corner of my brain considered the possibility that she was hoping I would tell her that I love her, or I lied about our relationship, or anything that would keep us moving forward. But she didn't let the emotion stay for a moment before she took the lie I'd given her and came up with the fact that she was a good partner. Which there is no denying.

And then she hit the nail on the head with her usual accuracy. Something's are better left unsaid.

The question is how much longer should they stay unsaid?

* * *

**Well what did you think?**

**Babyrose  
**


	128. The Signs in the Silence

**Hello! OK I'm up to date on this collection and I have to confess that it might take me a few weeks to be able to write the rest of the season. Graduation is on Sunday and senior week starts tonight so there's not much time for anything. Plus on Friday my family arrives and then the rest of the weekend will be whisked away in celebration and moving out of my dorm before a 14hr drive home and then if everything goes according to plan a 14 hour drive back before going to England for a wedding and then Chicago for one the following weekend. Anyway the point of this is that I'm sorry if next weeks (possibly life changing episode) doesn't get analyzed for a month.**

**Any way I loved this episode Emily Deschanel deserves an Emmy for it plus anytime I get to see David slug someone it's fine by me. So this episodes analysis is from Amy's lawyer that got to see a really crazy flip in attitudes.**

**That's all I hope you like it!**

* * *

6.21 – The Signs in the Silence – Grace Meacham (Amy's Court Appointed Guardian)

Working with minors has always been difficult. It's one of those careers that will try your patience but is the most rewarding thing that you could ever do. Grant it I've gotten some really strange cases before but never have I received a deaf teenager that's a suspect in a murder case.

Deaf kids are really difficult to work with they have a hard time trusting any one. As a result they make things really difficult especially when they're covered in blood and people are poking and prodding at them trying to get as much information as possible from them without ever actually talking to them.

It didn't help that Dr. Brennan seemed intent on just treating her like a piece of evidence and not a person. But then it all changed when the we're finally able to get an x-ray of her arm. I don't think that I've ever seen anyone's attitude make such a quick turnaround.

When it was clear that Amy was a subject of abuse and heavy abuse at that Dr. Brennan was tireless in her effort to not only to protect Amy from her abusers but she was determined to find out why they were doing such a thing. And when it became clear that the people claiming to be Amy's parents had kidnapped her she worked relentlessly to find Amy's real parents.

I've never seen an adult or kid make such a fast turnaround. Amy seemed to find Dr. Brennan's understanding and belief in her extremely fortifying and made her more determined to do anything than ever before.

Reunions are not something I specialize in and in fact before this case I'd only ever seen it once before and in that case the kid had come into our custody because they'd run away. Amy's story was unreal how it worked out but that's I suppose what I have to thank Dr. Brennan for.

For a woman so focused on the facts in front of her a taking the world so literally she made a little girls dream come true. And as her and her partner watched Samantha reunite with her parents, I couldn't help but wonder what the good doctor's happy ending was. How'd she go from the foster system to today standing side by side with a man that was just as dedicate to the cause as she was.

* * *

**What you think? What's Brennan's happy ending?**

**Now as my best friend put it this week THERE IS ACTIVE CUDDLING IN A BED despite the fact they're wearing clothes I chose to see this positively. I'm also spoiler free so please don't ruin it for me. Also I know some one dies but I'm trying not to think about it.**

**Babyrose  
**


	129. The Hole in the Heart

**Hello All! Now I had hoped to have this up before the finale but I'm glad I didn't because I got some conformation on what happened and that made life easier to right this from Angela's point of view. If you haven't seen the finale yet I would ask that you don't read this on either I really don't want to ruin anything for any of you.**

**I don't own Bones I am just a crazy fan girl when it comes to this show.**

* * *

6.22 – The Hole in the Heart – Angela

There's nothing that can describe the pain of losing such a young friend. Vincent was such a silly and ridiculous kid with so much to live for and he was getting to do it until a bullet tore through his heart while he stood on the forensic platform and took everything away from him. The lab is supposed to be safe and yet Broadsky violated its sanctity and took away the life of someone who had just barely begun to live.

Booth immediately relocated all of us to the conference room at the Hoover giving him time to figure out where the bullet came from, the techs to do their job, before the janitorial staff could clean everything up. We sat waiting for him to come back I watched Brennan who seemed almost a little beside herself like she was unable to process the emotions running through her. I'm sure she was relieved that it wasn't Booth and was having a hard time coupling that with her sadness over the loss of Vincent.

As we were leaving the conference room, Hodgins and I to go back to the lab, and Cam and Sweets to go home, I heard Booth tell her that she was staying with him. I could not help but be grateful that he was still watching out for her and when I didn't hear her protest I was happy that she would at least be kept safe tonight.

The next morning I kept coming back to her staring at the skull of Broadsky's first victim this week. She was trying to see something that wasn't quiet there and I couldn't figure out what it was so I just asked her, "What is going on? I mean, is this about Vincent?"

She set the skull down and looked up at me, "Yes."

"Yeah."

Then she hit me with the words that I never thought that I would hear from her. I'd given up completely. "And I got into bed with Booth last night." I literally had no idea what to say to her I'd been waiting for this moment for seven years, "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Because I - I don't wanna yell 'Hallelujah!' So close to losing Vincent!"

She looks perplexed for a moment as if she's trying to figure out the motive or reason for what happened, "I think I did it because of Vincent." She tells me with a pained look on her face, like maybe it was a mistake.

I realize that this has the potential to be a whole hell of a lot more than just them sleeping in the same bed together, "Wait. Whoa. What exactly happened after you - after you crawled into bed with Booth?"

And her face goes from her confused lost face to this happy little grin that I've so rarely seen on her face in the last six years but every time it's there, it means that there was sex involved on this occasion it has to mean there was sex with Booth involved. HALLELUJAH!

And just as she's about to tell me and confirm my suspicions Hodgins walks in and as much as I love him. Now was not the time. Now I needed to hear what happened between Brennan and her soul mate partner. Finally.

Unlike her normal self, however she refused to give me any details I didn't really even get a confirmation that they had slept together. It wasn't until later when we were waiting for the phone to ring and tell us that Booth was ok and they got Broadsky that I was sure. She couldn't take her eyes off the phone and when it finally did ring she flew across the table to answer it. The conversation was short and didn't let anything on but when she finally hung up the phone and told us that everything was ok I could see the tension drain from her body. All of it was gone in that little smile and I couldn't be happier for her.

After we watched the hearse drive away barring Vincent's body I watched them stand together for just a minute before Brennan slipped her arm through his and they exchanged smiles that spoke volumes I knew that they were going to be ok.

They were never going to just figure it out on their own. They're both too stubborn for that, something had to push them together. And something finally did. It was horrible and tragic that Vincent lost his life but his final gift to us is having everything work out in the end.

As for Booth and Brennan. They'll figure it out in the end they always do, but now they'll figure it out together.

* * *

**RIP Vincent Nigel-Murray you were an adorable and entertaining squintern and you will be missed.**

**Ok for the finale I have to ask you do you want me to write all of them finding out or from max's point of view during the episode or possibly both?**

**Still smiling like a goof ball after the finale I hope you are too.**

**Talk to you later.**

**Babyrose**


	130. The Change in the Game

**Ok so by now I hope that you've all seen the season finale because wow way to go Hart Hanson and crew. Over the last few month I'd notice that the fandom was getting disheartend and in 20 seconds flat they literally changed the game and sparked thousands of theories. I wish I was a tv writer sometimes and I had the talent to do things like that.**

**Anyway I hope you know the drill by now but this is the last installment of the season and I had grand ideas about doing every one as they found out but I decided this isn't the place for it. I will be writing it though. I can't get it out of my head so keep your eyes peeled.**

**For the final installment of season 6 I did it from our two soon to be parents and a soon to be grandfather. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

6.23 – The Change in the Game – Brennan, Max, and Booth

**Brennan**

Normally I'd think nothing of it being three days late. Between Broadsky, losing Vincent, case after case coming down the line, and Angela being imminently due that was all enough stress to upset my regular cycle. Only that wasn't the only possibility this time.

I looked down at the three positive tests; one from each of the three top brands. They're positive readings only confirming what I'd seen in the mirror this morning when I'd jolted awake by the realization. Such a subtle shift indiscernible to anyone but the top forensic anthropologist and her own body. But there it was the almost indiscernible widening of my iliac crest.

The only time that it was even a possibility for happening was that first morning. I'd fallen into his arms just before dawn broke and he'd held me as I'd sobbed myself to sleep. His alarm went off barely an hour later and despite him reaching across me to turn it off I'd refused to open my eyes hoping that the day before had been a nightmare.

He'd silenced the insistent beeping and wrapped his arms around me again, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. The tears consumed me again as I realized that it was supposed to be him, that I nearly lost him. It only took him moments to realize what I was doing as he joined my efforts to prove that he was still there with me.

It was the only time we've had sex. We even remembered the condom. There is a statistically probability of them failing but you never think that it'll happen to you. No one ever expects to be the "lucky ones" but then again Angela and Hodgins were.

We hadn't even talked about what we were doing yet. Since that morning, we'd spent a lot of time together outside of work: watching TV, running in the park, eating out, but we hadn't had sex since that first morning. The most we'd done since is kiss good night last night in my hallway. Now I'm staring at three positive pregnancy tests daring me to tell him right now when my phone rang. We have a case, at a bowling alley of all places.

We did the preliminary examination of the body and scene just like we'd done the last three cases, clean and professional, no indication of what was happening between us personally and I pushed positive tests to the back of my mind. It wasn't until we sat down with my dad that I even thought about it again really it was when Booth said I could be his girlfriend when we were undercover. I paused briefly trying to sound fine and happy with it. Our undercover personas knew more about what was happening between them than we did. My dad caught my pause but he didn't press when I defended why we needed to be able to leave early.

Then we were in this bowling alley on a team with the most horrible little child I'd ever interacted with. Suddenly I was terrified that our child would be like her and I had to keep verbalizing that I would never let our child turn out like her. It turned out that she wasn't the killer just a horrible twelve year old, which I suppose was a relief.

We arrested the killer and rushed to the hospital and as I sat in the waiting room, clutching the stuffed bunny Booth and I had picked out. I listened to Angela's screams from the other room and I was gripped with a sudden fear that I didn't have what Angela has in Jack. Strangely, it didn't matter anymore when I went in to talk to her, "What was it like?" I asked.

She smiled and looked so happy, "It was wonderful and beautiful. It was a dream."

It was with those words it didn't matter anymore I was going to tell him tonight. I had to tell him tonight.

He walked down the street from the hospital to his car so he could drive me home and all of my fears and apprehensions surfaced and I needed to ask the one person that I'd always trusted with these matters. "They looked so happy."

In his typical Booth way he answered, "Shoot yeah. They had a baby!"

"Their whole lives have changed. You'd think they would be a little more apprehensive." I'm apprehensive and I have nine months surely they're terrified.

"Well, you know, having a baby. That's a good thing." He told me completely misunderstanding my fear but he'd said the one thing that I'd really needed to hear.

"You really think that?"

I knew he was worried about me right now and he couldn't figure out what was worrying me though. "Yeah, it's a _great_ thing. Why? What? Oh, come on, Bones. The baby is fine. He's healthy. They have a healthy baby, all right? They love each other. This is the happiest day of their lives, okay?" He stared at me as I shifted on my feet trying to work up my courage, "What?"

I had to tell him then. I couldn't wait any longer, "I'm…" I stuttered, "I'm pregnant." He looked absolutely shocked, like he didn't know how to respond and so I clarified afraid that he thought that he wasn't the only possibility, "You're the father." He stood there not reacting for a moment longer before he smiled that smile he has when he's genuinely happy about something and I couldn't help but grin back.

Everything is going to be ok.

* * *

**Max**

How I always end up on Booth's suspect list I'm not sure. I suppose given my track record I deserve it but really, every time a body drops that I'm remotely connected with do I have to go on the suspect list. I met him for breakfast anyway. Besides he assured me that Tempe would be joining us and I hadn't seen her in awhile.

We sat waiting for the food and my daughter to show as he asked me a few questions about the bowling league and Jeff. When Tempe walked in was when I noticed that something was different I just couldn't tell you what. She trailed her hand across his back as she moved to take the inside window and I would like to say that it was affectionate but it might of just been her trying to squeeze through.

The weird thing was when I suggested that they go undercover they both got weirdly happy and then Booth told my girl that she could be his girlfriend. Tempe had such a weird, and I want to say happy, pause that I knew something was up. I just couldn't put my finger on it. We're they looking at each other to much or avoiding each other's gaze? I couldn't tell. Something was irking me.

I have to admit that they were hillarious undercover as Buck and Wanda somewhere between the bad hair and awful clothes I hoped that maybe pretending to be a couple would help them figure out what should be going on between them. But it didn't seem to be helping. They weren't being overly affectionate or anything, not really touching or looking at each other all that much. Really, Tempe seemed better about it than Booth but then again she was the one that was doing the cheering.

After the first game I called them out on it. If they're supposed to be making it look real then they probably should act like a couple right? Well Booth gave Tempe this look that was absolutely priceless it was so happy as he tilted his head for her to join him. What I had been expecting was a quick peck on the lips and then they would separate. Instead she slid her arm around his shoulders and her wrapped an arm around her waist lower than I'd ever seen and he pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek which made her laugh happily. It was almost a giggle and I don't know when the last time I heard my little girl giggle was but it was a good sound. Then he watched her walk away with such a content smile that I knew something was up. Whatever it is though was really new and I wasn't going to ruin it by pointing anything out so I just rolled away.

Later I was sitting with Tempe as she examined Amanda's computer and she said something very curious and so out of character for her, "If Buck and I ever have a child she is not going to end up like her." I told her she didn't have to worry about their cover slipping when it was just us but she told me she liked to say in character and repeated the line. Only this time she said "If Booth and I…" Something was very seriously happening in Tempe's brain and I wasn't about to make her worry about it more at the moment when she had so many other things to deal with so I let it go.

They solved the murder just like they always do and took off for the hospital leaving me to get home on my own which wasn't all that difficult and I thought that I wouldn't really hear form Booth anytime in the near future. Tempe would call every week like she normally did but what I didn't expect was to get a phone call next Saturday from her starting with, "Dad I have to tell you something…"

She and Booth are having a baby. I would have thought that they would try being a couple for a .little bit first but they've never been particularly orthodox so I guess this works.

I'm going to be a grandfather…..

* * *

**Booth**

It's been two weeks. Two weeks since Vincent died and we haven't really talked about anything remotely important since. But it's ok because we've been spending more time together, and then last night after dinner she let me walk her door and kiss her good night. I'd left her building grinning like a fool.

Then this afternoon I got a call about a body in bowling alley, not the reason I wanted to call her about on a Friday afternoon but it would do. Plus hearing the smile in her voice when she picked up was worth having the case to call her about.

The bright side of the case was that we ended up spending a ton of time together, downside we were both wearing wigs and her dad was there the whole time. But in all it was a good time although I don't think I'm going to be joining a bowling league anytime soon way too many sketchy characters.

When we figured it out we rushed to the hospital to be there when Angela finally gave birth, which it turns out we were in plenty of time for. Bones just sat clutching the bunny we'd bought the other morning staring at the door that was dampening the screams.

She was the first one up though when Hodgins come out carrying little baby Hodgins smiling as we all gathered around and then she disappeared.

She must have slipped in to say hi to Angela while we were all cooing over the baby because she reappeared through the door and tapped me on the shoulder and nodded her head towards the door an stood a little separate from everyone as I clapped my hand on Hodgins shoulder, "Congratulations Man. Good night everyone." I waved and followed her out of the waiting room.

We walked in silence for several blocks along towards her apartment, with a few feet between us. Lately we'd been walking arm in arm and even once she'd slipped her hand into mine. I could see she was working something out in her head though so I let her keep her distance.

Then out of nowhere and almost to herself she says, "They looked so happy."

"Shoot yeah. They had a baby!" I'm sure it was just her trying to process something but I had to give her some reassurance I couldn't bare to see her freak out over something that was supposed to be happy.

"Their whole lives have changed. You'd think they would be a little more apprehensive." The worry spilled through into her voice.

"Well, you know, having a baby. That's a good thing."

"You really think that?" She sounded so skeptical.

"Yeah, it's a _great_ thing. Why? What? Oh, come on, Bones. The baby is fine. He's healthy. They have a healthy baby, all right? They love each other. This is the happiest day of their lives, okay?" I could see the cogs turning in her head and I couldn't possibly imagine what she was worrying about. And then she stopped walking and just looked at me, "What?" I asked trying to imagine what could possibly be wrong.

And then she stutters the two words that I'm not sure I would ever hear from her. "I'm - I'm pregnant." She watched me so worried, waiting for my reaction. Before I even had a chance to process what she'd said she felt the need to clarify, "You're the father."

Stunned seems too simple of a word. It's really just not big enough but that's the only one I can come up with. All I could do was smile and that was what she need to see because all of the sudden her face lit up with her own smile.

"Really?" I finally manage to ask.

"I have a doctor's appointment next week but the three store bought ones we're all positive. I suppose there's a minuet possibility of them all being incorrect," That was all I let her get out before I pulled her to me in a hug picking her up and spinning her around. "Booth!" she laughed.

"This is fantastic! You're going to be the best mom ever." I told her kissing her forehead as I set her down.

"You really think so?" skeptical.

I took her hand and we started to walk down the street, "I know so."

"Booth what are we doing?"

I stopped again and turned back to her, "We're having a baby." I told her.

"I know that but what are we doing?"

With my free hand I reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear letting my hand linger along her jaw line. "We'll figure it out. We'll figure it out one day at a time."

She tilted her head into my hand. "Are you sure?"

I couldn't help myself I dipped my head in and captured her worried lips in a kiss, resting my forehead against hers. "Completely." And I watched the relief blossom in her eyes. "We should celebrate with milkshakes."

"And French fries."

"You got it Mommy." I tugged her hand in the direction of the dinner.

Then my ever rationale Bones was back, "Booth I'm not technically a mother yet…" and she began her argument that lasted well into the arrival of our fries and milkshakes.

* * *

**What are you're thoughts on the last twenty seconds?**

**If your thinking about re-watching the season it's easiest in rapid secession and also pretty funny that way plus you already know the pay off.**

**Now I can guess your thoughts but should I stop here? Or should I keep it up next season? I want to hear your thoughts (particularly since I'm unreliable about posting and I have no idea what I'm doing now that I graduated). So tell me what would you like to see with season 7?**

**As it is the end of the season thank you for your loyal readership you are the reason that I sit down to write and then share my thoughts with you. I will see you in late September somewhere no matter what. Have a wonderful summer.  
**

**Your humble author,**

**Babyrose**


	131. The Memories in the Shallow Grave

**Hi! (waves enthusiastically) it's been too long but _Bones_ is back which means this thread is back! And if you've been watching, which I really hope you have, then you realize that things have really changed for our couple and at the same time they are exactly who they used to be and it's glorious. Any way since things have changed and it was the season premiere we didn't get a whole lot of outside interaction between Booth Brennan and others so I've used our trusty squints and taken a peek inside their thought from the opening hour. I fear this may be the status quo for the first six episodes because they were trying to limit both Emily's and Brennan's work load, see how that worked out, but i'll do my best.**

**Also before i forget the best part of them not doing the five months in between is that I get to use the reactions that I wrote way back at the beginning of the summer for the team in _Hit by a truck_ so if you're wondering what reaction I'm referring to go check that story out.**

**_Bones _isn't mine I just borrow it to distract myself from job hunting.**

* * *

7.1 – The Memories in the Shallow Grave – Angela and Sweets

**Angela**

It was about a week after I'd brought Michael home from the hospital when she'd come over from the evening. She'd seemed a little stressed out and really worried about her own ability to be a mother, which seemed silly until she'd dropped her little bomb. Not only had she gotten into bed with Booth on the night that Vincent had died but they apparently had made a baby.

That was months ago now and they seemed to be figuring out most things, and Bren was hilarious with the range of emotions that we were getting to see from her. The standard response from her of course was, "I seem to be emotional again due to the hormones."

Despite the fact that they were having a baby and in a relationship, heck I'd even heard her say, "I love you," to him, they still hadn't worked out where they were going to live. And that seemed to be the argument of the week.

First whether they would live together, and second where they would live. Brennan seemed to be the only one that hadn't realized they'd skipped a step or five by having a baby. Despite the fact that she'd been able to feel the babies kick for weeks now and that she really hasn't been separate from Booth since they'd announce she was pregnant, and since Booth has come into her life he's always been there for her. But she's used to being alone. It took all my will power not to roll my eyes as I told her what she already knew. She just needed to hear it from someone else to make sure that her brain was telling her to the right thing.

Later when she was frustrated, that Booth didn't want to move into her apartment. It was her just trying to protect herself from ever being left behind again. It's sad that she doesn't see that he can't leave her but she just needs to have someone confirm her thoughts that's not Booth and give her a little bit of time to think it over. So I did just that. They just need to buy some place together, not that complicated, unless of course you're Brennan.

Fortunately the next day she'd let slip that they'd decided to buy a house together. I didn't say anything just smiled and kept working on my sketch. Now onto the next hurdle in their relationship: agreeing on a house, what they want and what they can spend on it.

* * *

**Sweets**

I'm not particularly proud of myself for how I'd reacted that day in my office. I might have been a tad hysterical. But seriously how is one supposed to react when you find out that two people that have adamantly denied their relationship, and then admitted their feelings but said that it won't work, tell you they are having a baby. It shocked me, ok. Daisy assures me that one day it will be a good story.

Once I wrapped my head around this huge development things started to run a little bit more smoothly. As in, they didn't really want me poking into their relationship, even though I was sure that I could help them work out the various issues that were bound to pop up.

So instead, I took to training myself replace Dr. Brennan in the field when she inevitably had to be assigned to the lab. Although that day seems to be getting postponed. When I mentioned something to Agent Booth he just kind of laughed it off just as he did when I asked where they were going to live.

They were the most frustrating people to work with. I just want to help them and that's really the last thing they want from me except when they really don't know what to do anymore. I suppose it's a good thing because it means that usually they work out thing out with my help and do come to me when they need it. But is it so wrong for me to just want to help my friends? I'm good at it and they acknowledged it, but they don't always trust me. What am I supposed to do with that?

Oh well I guess I should keep going to the shooting range so that I can get certified to carry a gun when Agent Booth finally makes Dr. Brennan stay in the lab. That has to happen when of these days.

* * *

**I literally cannot get over how cute they are together just so you know. **

**Man it's good to be back! I missed you guys I hope you loved the premiere!**

**Babyrose**


	132. The Hot Dog in the Competition

**Happy Bones Day! Here's a little snippet from Finn's point of view. Of course I butchered the southern thing but I think it captures how he sees the lab and Brennan.**

**Bones isn't mine**

* * *

7.2 - The Hot Dog in the Competition - Finn Abernathy

Have you ever gotten to work with you're idol and found them just so drastically different than you could have ever imagined them. And in fact they're a better than you could have imagined.

I had heard that Dr. Brennan was a bit... well lets just say scientific when it comes to, well everything. And as a result she was supposedly very difficult to a.) get in her good graces and b.) get to know. Fortunately getting in her good graces didn't seem too difficult to me at first. I just did my job, although I miss identified that chicken bone, but seemed none to bothered by it.

I fear I may have stepped in it though when I walked away like a coward because I couldn't handle people probing into my past. But when I got back to my little apartment I realized that I was taking the cowards way out and turned right around and went back to grovel because this internship was all I had and if I didn't commit to it then I had nothing else.

She did seem a bit ticked that I'd walk out but she didn't seem inclined to throw me out. But then she did something that no one ever had and she asked me flat out if I had killed my step-father and when I told her no she asked why I didn't and I had to confess that it was because of her work. That seemed to get me more even keel with her. And then she did something that every impression I'd ever gotten of her was completely wiped away by, she put on a southern accent and quoted John Wayne all while she was inspect the bones. I didn't take it as her mocking me though because she looked up and admitted "I love John Wayne movies," and it was so far removed from anything I'd ever heard or though of her that I could help but smile. That little girl she's carrying is very lucky.

I can only hope that winning over Dr. Brennan is enough to get in everyone else's good graces but I have a feeling that that partner of her's probably won't take a shine to me. I am not looking forward to the day I meet him.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Babyrose**


End file.
